Sentimientos
by Kass-Otaku Dee Uchiha'Dragneel
Summary: Haruno Sakura: Una chica que desde sus 4 años tuvo un entrenamiento donde la enseñaron a matar a sangre fría & la hicieron eliminar cualquier tipo de sentimientos. Una maquina sangrienta para matar & no sentir. Amor, Odio, Tristeza, Celos, Egoísmo, Dolor, Venganza & toda clase de sentimientos se involucraran en esta nueva historia!
1. Nuevo Hogar

**Declaración****: **Naruto no pertenece es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. (la historia si me pertenece).

**Aclaraciones: **En esta historia nunca hubo la masacre Uchiha.

También modificare la personalidad de Sakura, no sera la chica débil & llorona, si no todo lo contrario.

**"Nuevo Hogar"**

Sakura Haruno, Kunoichi del país del Agua (aldea oculta de la niebla) también conocida como "La Aldea Sangrienta de la Niebla" debido a los rumores de su legendaria brutalidad en entrenamientos y batallas. Ella una chica que desde pequeña se le a tratado como un arma para matar, no sentir emociones, una maquina de pelea sangrienta sin emociones ni remordimientos.

El sol empezaba a salir & la niebla poco a poco se aclaraba dejando al descubierto las casas de la aldea de la niebla, podía verse a un ninja encapuchado correr por las calles algo desiertas de la aldea dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a la torre del Mizukage.

***toc-toc***

-Adelante-**se escucho desde adentro. **

El ninja encapuchado abrió la puerta & entro cerrándola detrás de si, se paro frente a la Mizukage e hizo una reverencia.

-Mizukage-Sama es hora de irme-**dijo el ninja.**

-Entiendo-**suspiro**-sabia que este día algún día llegaría pero sabes que la aldea de la niebla siempre te recibirá-**dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.**

Mei Terumi, Mizukage de la aldea oculta de la niebla, ella apreciaba demasiado al ninja frente a ella & le echaría de menos, pero sabia que iba a estar bien era un ninja fuerte además ya había tomado una decisión & no iba a cambiar.

-Espero nos volvamos a ver-**dijo para después hacer una reverencia & salir.**

La Mizukage suspiro viendo como el ninja desapareció por la puerta esperaba que se encontrara bien en su nuevo destino & esperaba que fuera feliz había pasado demasiadas cosas desagradables, pero a pesar de eso era un ninja muy fuerte & no dudaba que se hiciera aun mas.

Mientras tanto el ninja encapuchado salia a una gran velocidad hacia su nuevo objetivo o mas bien su nuevo hogar. El país del fuego (aldea oculta de la hoja), se tarda una semana en llegar a la aldea de konoha pero a la velocidad que iba lardaría solo tres días además no era de los que se detenían a descansar por mucho tiempo.

**Mientras en Konoha** (_En la torre de la Hokage_)

-Shizune-**grito enojada la Hokage.**

Shizune rápidamente entro con una pila de papeles haciendo todo lo posible para que no se caigan con cuidado los puso en el escritorio & rápidamente se paro enfrente con las manos en los costados, su frente sudaba & sus manos temblaban.

-Hai Tsunade-Sama-**dijo shizune algo nerviosa sabia que cuando la Hokage gritaba de esa manera era mejor obedecer a cualquier cosa que diga. **

-Donde diablos esta mi Sake no puedo trabajar sin mi Sake-**dijo algo exasperada, mientras se frotaba la cien con ambas manos para tratar de relajarse pero no funcionaria por completo si no había algo de Sake para acompañar.**

-P..Pero Tsunade-Sama-**no pudo terminar porque un golpe la hizo dar un salto.**

-Nada de peros Shizune dame mi Sake ahora-**dijo con el puño aun sobre la mesa,** *_lo bueno que no utilizo toda su fuerza que si no pobre escritorio & los papeles se hubieran derramado por toda la habitación_***pensaba la morena.**

-Hai..Hai-**contesto algo nerviosa mientras rápidamente se acerco a la rubia para entregar una botella de sake.**

La Hokage sonrió victoriosa mientras agarraba la botella & le daba un sorbo.

-Bien ya puedes retirarte-**le dijo ahora mas feliz por estar con su botella de sake & empezó a leer el papeleo en su escritorio.**

-Con permiso Tsunade-Sama-**salio casi corriendo antes de que se arrepintiera & la pusiera a revisar los papeles a ella.**

Después de una horas ya le faltaba poco para terminar con todos esos papeles por Kami, era demasiado aburrido & mareaba (aparte del Sake claro) todos esos papeles, cuando un ruido en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.

***toc-toc***

-Adelante-**contesto mientras volvía a su trabajo.**

-Hokage-Sama-**dijo el Anbu mientras hacia una reverencia para después correr de su mascara de Lobo a un lado de su cabeza, dejando a la vista a un joven de unos 24 años, cabello negro & largo sujetado por una coleta baja, piel morena, con unos ojos penetrantes negros como la noche con dos lineas a cada lado por no dormir lo suficiente, traía el uniforme Anbu algo manchado de sangre,** (que por supuesto no era su sangre) **pantalones negros con una venda en un muslo, camisa igual color negra manga larga, la armadura plateada en sus codos & pecho, con una katana en la espalda & los zapatos ninja negros.**

-Itachi de seguro la misión fue un éxito no?-**pregunto la Hokage mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.**

-Hai no hubo problema alguno, aquí esta el reporte-**contesto entregándole un pergamino.**

-De acuerdo-**contesto ella tomando el pergamino**-ya puedes retirarte Itachi-**dijo empezando a leer el pergamino que sostenía en sus manos.**

-Hai con permiso Hokage-Sama-**asiendo una reverencia Itachi desapareció en una nube de humo.**

**En casa de la familia Uchiha.**

-Teme-**dijo un enojado Naruto mientras miraba desafiante al Uchiha que tenia enfrente.**

-Dobe-**contesto igual Sasuke & mirándolo de la misma manera, ambos echaban chispas por sus ojos.**

-Chicos, Chicos-**dijo Mikoto apareciendo de la cocina**-dejen de pelear no quiero que me destruyan de nuevo la sala-**les regaño mientras se metía de nuevo a la cocina.**

-Gome Gomen Mikoto-San jeje-**contesto Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza & reía nerviosamente.**

-Hm-**contesto Sasuke restándole importancia al asunto.**

-Hm, como siempre Otooto tan alegre-**dijo itachi con un tono de sarcasmo,** (acababa de llegar).

-Ah, Onii-san ya regresaste-**contesto Sasuke volteando para mirarlo.**

-No Otooto como crees aun estoy en la misión-**bromeo de nuevo.**

-Pff-**Sasuke resoplo algo fastidioso odiaba cuando su Hermano se ponía de gracioso, mientras tanto Naruto reía como un tonto.**

-Jajajaja tu Hermano jajaja siempre tan jajaja gracioso Teme jajaja-**dijo Naruto entre risa.**

-Callate Dobe-**gruño Sasuke.**

-A quien le dices Dobe, Teme-**se defiende Naruto algo molesto.**

-Pues a ti Dobe & no me digas Teme, Dobe-**dijo mirándolo desafiante.**

& de nuevo otra pelea de palabras & maldiciones por estos dos.

Itachi dio una media sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la cocina dejando a esos dos peleando de nuevo.

-Okaa-san-**dijo Itachi entrando a la cocina & encontrando a su Madre de espaldas haciendo la cena.**

-Oh, Itachi ya llegaste que bueno-**dijo su Madre volteando para verlo & sonriendo**-como te fue?-**pregunto mientras se acercaba a el para darle un fuerte abrazo.**

-Bien la misión fue un éxito-**contesto separándose**-iré a darme un baño.

-Si, si anda ve no me gusta verte manchado de sangre aunque no sea tuya-**le dijo haciendo una mueca & después suspiro**-pero bueno es mejor que no sea la tuya anda ve que ya va a estar lista la cena-oh, Itachi-**le llamo antes de que saliera de la cocina.**

-Si?-**dijo el volteando a ver.**

-Di les a esos dos que si me destruyen la sala de nuevo se que darán sin cena-**dijo para después seguir haciendo lo que hacia**.

Itachi sonrió & salio para dirigirse a aquellos dos que estaban a punto de destruir la sala.

-Naruto, Otooto-**dijo Itachi con un tono serio**-Okaa-san dijo que si destruyen otra vez la sala se quedaran sin cena-**& sin mas Itachi desapareció por las escaleras para ir al cuarto de baño.**

Sasuke & Naruto se miraron, se encogieron de hombros & salieron para así no destruir la sala & no quedarse sin cena.

Mientras tanto Itachi volvía a sentirse vivo cuando el agua fría callo sobre su cuerpo, se sentía tan bien como le agradaba después de una misión meterse al agua fría lo relajaba & hacia desaparecer el olor a muerte que arrastraba consigo.

Después de un buen rato de ducha se dirigió a su cuarto, con una toalla enredada en la cintura & otra sobre su cabeza mientras secaba su cabello con ambas manos, arrojo las dos toallas cuando llego a su habitación & se cambio con tan solo unos boxer negros & un pantalón de algodón azul oscuro.

-Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto la cena ya esta lista-**grito su madre desde la cocina.**

Itachi suspiro, agarro las toallas que tiro para dejarlas de nuevo en su lugar & después bajo para cenar.

**Volviendo con el ninja encapuchado.**

Se paro de repente en la rama de un árbol & observo el cielo ya había obscurecido *_sera mejor descansar un rato para continuar_* pensó, además no llevaba prisa así que se dirigió a buscar un refugio para pasar la noche, no muy lejos encontró una cueva la inspecciono & no había nada habitando ahí, suspiro salio de nuevo al bosque & recogió unas cuantas ramas & algo de fruta volvió a la cueva puso la fruta en el suelo & las ramas también solo que estas las acomodo unas sobre otras.

-Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu-**dijo el ninja mientras ponía una mano sobre su boca dejando un hueco alrededor donde estaba la boca inclinado donde estaban las ramas, salio una bola de fuego no muy grande claro pero si lo suficiente para hacer una fogata, después se sentó enfrente de esta & empezó a comer ya que termino se recargo sobre una roca cerro los ojos rápidamente se quedo dormido.**

Después de unas horas de descansar abrió los ojos, rápidamente se incorporo & salio miro al cielo calculaba mas o menos que debían ser como las 5 de la mañana. Así que sin perder mas tiempo brinco a la rama mas cercana & así saltando de rama en rama a una gran velocidad se dirige a konoha.

**En Konoha** (_Campo De Entrenamiento_)

-Itachi eres muy cruel acabamos de regresar de una misión de 3 meses & no nos permites un descanso-**se quejo Shisui haciendo un puchero como un niño pequeño.**

-Itachi, Shisui tiene razón aun que sea un día libre no nos vendría mal-**apoyo Genma mientras se recargaba en un árbol con los brazos cruzados.**

-hm-**contesto Itachi observandolos a ambos**-permanecemos al Anbu no tenemos tiempo para eso-**dijo sin mas encaminándose al centro del campo para empezar con el entrenamiento.**

Genma & Shisui resoplaron & sin mas siguieron a Itachi para comenzar con su entrenamiento su Capitán era muy exigente.

**Mientras con Naruto, Sasuke & Sai** (_también estaban en unos de las campos de entrenamiento_).

Llevaban 2 horas esperando a su Ex-Sensei Hatake Kakashi (ninja copia) que como siempre llegaba tarde.

-Aaah, Kakashi-Sensei jamas puede llegar temprano para eso nos hace levantarnos antes-**grito un rubio hiperactivo mientras daba vueltas & tenia las dos manos agarrándose la cabeza.**

-Dobe ya deberías a verte acostumbrado después de todo es de Kakashi el que hablamos-**dijo Sasuke algo fastidiado & mareado por culpa de Naruto que no paraba de dar vueltas en el mismo lugar.**

-Sasuke tiene razón Naruto el siempre llega tarde-**contesto Sai con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.**

-Pero aun así por su culpa no puedo comer mi ramen delicioso por las mañanas-**se quejo Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos tipo anime.**

Sasuke rolo los ojos *_Naruto nunca cambiara a pesar de tener ya 19 años, por Kami ese sera nuestro futuro Hokage_* pensó con sarcasmo, mientras observaba al rubio aun dando vueltas como loco & maldiciendo a su sensei en voz baja. Mientras que sai tenia su típica sonrisa falsa.

**Una hora después.**

-Yo-**dijo un peligris que acababa de aparecen en una nube de humo frente a sus tres estudiantes bueno mas bien antiguos ahora eran compañeros por igual pero era la costumbre así como ellos también lo llamaban** "_Sensei_".

-Kakashi-Sensei llega tarde-**grito Naruto mientras lo señalaba con un dedo acusador.**

-Gomen, Gomen es que venia cuando un gato negro-**no pudo terminar la frase porque cierto rubio lo interrumpió.**

-Mentira-**chillo el rubio algo molesto**-siempre dice lo mismo.

-Jejeje-**rió nerviosamente el ninja copia mientras se rascaba la nuca**-bien ahí que empezar con el entrenamiento, primero quiero que den 300 vueltas a toda la aldea-**dijo mientras sacaba su libro icha icha & se iba a acostar en la rama de un árbol.**

Naruto, Sasuke & Sai no les quedo de otra mas que hacerlo & sin mas empezaron a correr por la aldea para acabar lo mas pronto posible.

**Mientras en el Hospital.**

-Tss, Shizune concentrate mas lo perdemos-**dijo una exasperada Hokage, mientras chakra verde salia por sus manos que estaban sobre el pecho de un ninja herido.**

-Hai hago todo lo que puedo Tsunade-Sama-**contesto Shizune mientras ella estaba haciendo lo mismo solo que ella tenia ambas manos sobre el estomago del ninja**-oh, no lo estamos perdiendo por favor resista un poco mas-**dijo Shizune dando se cuenta que el ninja no resistiria mucho tiempo.**

-Joder-**dijo una Hokage muy molesta**-lo perdimos, los Shinobis llegan cada día de mal a peor & no ahí suficientes ninja-medico para una operación tan complicada como esta-**gruño, odiaba cuando no podía salvar la vida de algún ninja.**

-Tsunade-Sama tranquilicese por favor usted sabe que no hay muchos ninjas que tenga ninjutsu medico tan avanzado para este tipo de operaciones-**dijo Shizune algo nerviosa, tratando de controlar a la rubia.**

-Grr-**gruño molesta**-llevame Sake estaré en mi oficina-**dijo la Hokage con un tono serio & molesto mientras salia & cerraba la puerta de un portazo.**

Shizune dio un brinco & trago saliva, *_tengo que llevarle rápido una botella de Sake no me quiero imaginar que pasaría si no lo hago_*& con ese pensamiento rápidamente salio tras la Hokage.

**Dos días después.**

Era un día tranquilo en la aldea de konoha el cielo azul con unas pocas nubes blancas & el sol brillaba fuertemente. Los pajaros cantaban & se veía a un ninja encapuchado correr por el bosque acercándose a la aldeaestaba por llegar cuando se detuvo frente a las puertas dos hombre se acercaron.

-Identifiquese-**dijo uno de los guardias mientras ambos miraban fijamente al encapuchado & se preparaban por si los atacaba.**

El encapuchado los observo por un momento pero después hablo con una voz fría & carente de emoción.

-Estoy aquí para hablar con la Hokage-**contesto.**

-Quien eres & que es lo que quieres con la Hokage-**contesto uno de los guardias con desconfianza sin dejar de ver al encapuchado.**

-Es un asunto confidencial-**dijo el encapuchado.**

Los guardias se dieron unas miradas para después ambos asentir con la cabeza & volver la vista al frente donde el ninja misterioso seguía sin hacer ningún movimiento.

-De acuerdo-**dijo un guardia**-sigueme & es mejor que no intentes nada o morirás enseguida.

El encapuchado no dijo nada & en silencio lo siguió pasaron las puertas & se encaminaron a la torre del hokage el guardia mantenía una mirada en el ninja por si trataba algo. Por otro lado el encapuchado miraba la aldea observando desinteresadamente cada detalle de ella *_es mas grande que mi aldea tendré que saber por donde voy si no quiero perderme_* pensó, se dio cuenta que la gente los miraba a el & al guardia no le dio importancia ya que no sabia el significado de sus miradas & de seguro jamas lo haría *_los civiles son demasiado extraños_* siguió pensando mientras se acercaban a la torre.

Después de un rato llegaron a la torre subieron hasta que se detuvieron frente a una puerta el guardia toco & después de escuchar un -_adelante_- entro seguido por el encapuchado.

-Hokage-Sama-**dijo el guardia asiendo una reverencia**-este ninja-**dijo señalando con la cabeza al encapuchado**-dijo que tenia un asunto que hablar con usted parece ser confidencial.

-Bien entiendo puedes retirarte entonces-**dijo Tsunade haciendo señas con la mano para que se fuera.**

-Hai-**el guardia hizo una reverencia & después salio por la puerta cerrándola detrás de si.**

El ninja frente a la hokage hizo una reverencia para después quitarse la capa que la cubría dejando a la vista a una kunoichi de unos 19 años, su cabello era de un color extraño pero exótico & hermoso rosa claro, llevaba el cabello suelto que le llegaba hasta la cintura un fleco cubriendo su frente & unas cuantas mechas rebeldes que caían por un lado de su rostro, su piel era blanca como la porcelana, pestañas largas & negras acompañadas con unos ojos color jade hermosos pero sin brillo, sus labios perfectos estaban en una linea recta con un toque de rosa como su cabello pero un poco mas claros resaltándolos, su cuerpo era perfecto cada curva iba en el lugar perfecto, sus piernas largas con una buen trasero firme, sus pechos ni grandes ni pequeños perfectos para cualquier shinobi, una cintura con curvas que volvían loco a cualquier ninja, toda ella era simplemente perfecta, traía una blusa negra de cuello sin mangas con un pequeño hueco en la parte de su pecho, con una armadura gris pegada al cuerpo que estaba por debajo de sus pechos & terminaba hasta su cadera, un pantalón ninja negro que le llegaba un poco por arriba de los tobillos, una cadena plateada con una Luna alrededor de su pequeña cintura, una venda en el muslo derecho con un Porta-Kunai & otra venda en su brazo izquierdo, con sus sandalias ninja negras con un pequeño tacón & unos guantes negros que dejaban al descubierto sus dedos que se veía que traía las uñas pintadas de negro al igual que las uñas de sus pies & una mochila colgando en su espalda.

-Sakura-**dijo la Hokage muy sorprendida ante el cambio de la chica era toda una mujer ya no era aquella niña pequeña que conoció hace años & pensó no volver a ver pero ahí estaba frente a ella se veía hermosa pero se dio cuenta que sus ojos eran los mismos sin brillo ni luz.**

-A pasado mucho tiempo Tsunade-Sama-**contesto la pelirosa viendo a la mujer que tenia enfrente & que muchos años atrás fue su Shishou.**

**Flashback.**

Era un día nublado se veía a una mujer de unos 45 años, rubia de ojos azules & a una niña de 9 años cabello rosa & corto, con unos hermosos ojos jade pero sin brillo, iban saltando de rama en rama dirigiéndose a la "Aldea Oculta de la Hierba".

Llegaron rápidamente & entraron facilmente ya que la rubia era muy conocida en ese lugar cuando estuvieron dentro de la aldea se dirigieron al centro de esta.

-Bien Sakura primero ahí que buscar en bares & en casinos lo mas seguro es que este en alguno de esos lugares-**dijo la rubia empezando a caminar.**

-Hai Yuki-Sama-**contesto la niña siguiendola de cerca.**

Habían visitado algunos cuantos bares & casinos, pero no encontraba a la persona que buscaba *_según el informe que me llego tendría que estar en esta aldea_* pensó la rubia, entrando a un casino con la pequeña siguiéndola.

-Tsunade-Sama creo que ya es suficiente-**se escucho, cuando Yuki & Sakura entraban la rubia rápidamente reconocía la voz busco con la cabeza & encontró a la persona que buscaban.**

-Sakura-**dijo mirando a la niña ella también la miro**-vamos por fin la encontramos-**la niña asintió mientras caminaba a su lado.**

-No aun no Shizune uno mas se que esta vez si voy a ganar-**contesto Tsunade agarrando las cartas que le entregaron.**

-Valla parece que no cambias verdad Tsunade-**dijo una voz a su espalda.**

Tsunade & Shizune voltearon & se sorprendieron al ver ahí parada a su vieja amiga de infancia que no había visto durante años.

-Yuki tanto tiempo-**dijo Tsunade abrazando a su amiga & esta correspondió el abrazo.**

-Si tienes razón ya a sido bastante tiempo, Shizune-**dijo refiriéndose a la morena.**

-Yuki-San es bueno verla de nuevo-**contesto abrazándose.**

-Aaah, no de nuevo volví a perder-**gruño una rubia molesta.**

-Tsunade-Sama-**dijo Shizune con una gota anime en la cabeza.**

-Jajaja nunca cambias Tsunade-**dijo Yuki con una sonrisa.**

-Bueno ya me conoces-**contesto Tsunade**-mmm..-**dijo mirando a la pequeña niña que estaba detrás de la rubia & la miraba fijamente sin emociones**-quien es ella?-**pregunto señalando a la niña.**

-Oh, es verdad jeje lo siento me emocione ella es Sakura de la niña que te conté recuerdas, Sakura ella es Tsunade la persona que vinimos a buscar-**finalizo con una sonrisa & haciéndose aun lado para que vieran mejor a la pequeña**-oh perdón lo olvidaba ella es Shizune-**dijo señalando a la morena**-otra amiga de la niñez & el es Ton Ton-**termino señalando al cerdito que cargaba Shizune.**

-Valla así que ella es la pequeña Sakura a crecido mucho-**dijo Tsunade acariciando sus cabellos rosados & sonriendo.**

-Es verdad es muy linda-**dijo Shizune acercándose para verla**-parece una muñequita-**dijo con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro.**

Pero Sakura siguió igual sin moverse ni demostrar ninguna emoción & sus ojos jade eran fríos & penetrantes que les causo a las dos mujeres un escalofrío por la espalda.

-Etoo bueno-**dijo Yuki interviniendo**-Sakura no es muy habladora pero es una muy fuerte ninja e inteligente para su edad-**dijo agarrando de los hombros a la pequeña**-Tsunade quisiera que la entrenaras Onegai.

-Ah-**Tsunade abrió los ojos como platos no se imaginaba que su amiga le pediría eso**-bueno yo-**dijo mirando a la niña que tenia enfrente.**

-Por favor yo se que ella sera una ninja-medico de alto rango cuando crezca estoy segura que no te arrepentirás-**dijo poniendo ojos de cachorro.**

-Mmm...-**contesto Tsunade pensado**-esta bien-**suspiro**-solo por que me lo pides tu pero me debes una entendido.

-Hai, claro arigatou no te arrepentirás-**Yuki dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.**

-Bien-**dijo Tsunade agachándose un poco a la altura de la niña**-seré tu maestra por un tiempo espero que me enorgullescas de acuerdo-**le dijo tocando suavemente sus cabellos**.

-No se arrepentirá Tsunade-Shishou-**contesto la niña asiendo una reverencia.**

-Bueno-**Tsunade sonrió**-mañana comenzaremos pero ahora vamos por Sake-**dijo una rubia muy feliz mientras salia en busca de un bar.**

Yuki & Shizune suspiraron & la siguieron con una gota en la cabeza, mientras la pequeña Sakura las seguía de cerca.

**Fin del Flashback.** **  
**

-Valla esto si que no me lo esperaba-**dijo la Hokage mirando a la chica que estaba frente a ella-**que te trae a Konoha-**pregunto curiosa.**

-Estoy aquí porque Yuki-Sama antes de morir me dijo que debería venir a Konoha-**contesto sin emoción.**

Tsunade abrió los ojos como plato nunca imagino una noticia así su querida amiga de la infancia había muerto sabia que tenia una enfermedad incurable & que en algún momento moriría pero nunca se preparo para la noticia. Pero la chica que tenia enfrente se lo dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo aun que no la culpaba ella la conocía & sabia porque era así pero aun así no dejaba de doler trato de calmarse no tenia que dejar que sus emociones la hicieran perder el control suspiro ya un poco mas relajada.

-Entiendo-**contesto la rubia en un susurro**-pero si ella murió no entiendo porque estas aquí-**la miro fijamente.**

-Lo que pasa es que...-**& Sakura le contó lo que paso esa noche cuando Yuki murió.**

**Flashback.**

Era de noche fría, la niebla se esparcía por toda la aldea todas las casas de la aldea estaban en silencio dormían como todas las noches excepto una casa que las luces aun estaban encendidas en ella se puede observar a una pelirosa sin expresión en su rostro hincada frente a una cama mientras sostenía la mano de la mujer rubia tendida en dicha cama, sudando & temblando, sus ojos azules entre cerrados, su cabello rubio opaco, su piel pálida & sus labios resecos.

-Sakura mi niña quisiera que me perdones por mi culpa te convertiste en alguien que no conoce la felicidad, la tristeza, el odio & lo mas importante el amor & otros mas de los sentimientos que debe tener alguien como tu mi pequeña-**dijo la rubia en un susurro apretando un poco el agarre de la mano**-quisiera que me perdones ya no podre estar contigo muy pronto moriré puedo sentirlo pero no quiero que tu te quedes aquí en este horrible lugar-**tosió un poco**-no me gustaría que otras personas se aprovecharan de que estas sola, además-**respiro**-no quiero que sigas aquí porque así nunca podrás conocer los sentimientos que hice que desaparecieran en ti-**hizo una pausa, continuo**-me arrepiento pensé que así te quitaría del dolor pero como pasaba el tiempo me arrepentía pero ya era demasiado tarde para mi, por eso te pido mi niña que-**tosió sangre.**

-Yuki-Sama-**dijo la pelirosa carente de sentimiento en su voz**-creo que debería dejarla descansar esta noche-**trato de levantarse pero una mano se lo impidió.**

-No te vallas pequeña deja que termine-**contesto después de calmarse un poco**-quiero decirte algo porque tal vez mañana ya no pueda-**Sakura asiento con la cabeza volviéndose acomodar**-quiero que cuando yo muera te vallas de aquí.

-Pero Yuki-Sama-**trato de hablar pero la rubia la interrumpió.**

-Sakura escuchame no quiero que permanezcas aquí siendo solo un arma que solo te utilizan sin importarles que tu también eres un humano & no tienen derecho a tratarte así se que la mayor parte es mi culpa & espero algún día obtener tu perdón-**soltó un suspiro**-por eso no quiero que sigas aquí quiero que vallas a Konoha la Hokage ahora es Tsunade te acuerdas de ella-**la pelirosa asintio con la cabeza**-ella sabrá que hacer solo tienes que darle este pergamino-**dijo sacando un pergamino que estaba bajo las sabanas Sakura lo tomo & lo puso aun lado para después asentir incitandola a continuar**-en Konoha tal vez podrás encontrar lo que yo te quite porque estoy segura que no han desaparecido solo están escondidos & alguien podrá hacer que salgan & vuelvas a sentir lo que es ser un humano & no un arma para matar-**la miro con mucha ternura en sus ojos**-mi pequeña espero algún día obtener tu perdón & que sepas que te amo & eres & seras siempre lo mas importante para mi prometeme que cuando muera harás lo que te pido por favor-**su voz era cada vez mas baja & su respiración se le dificultaba.**

-Hai Yuki-Sama-**contesto la chica mirándola con sus ojos vacíos & sin brillo.**

Yuki la miro por ultima vez & con una sonrisa en su rostro cerro sus ojos & dejo de respirar. Sakura la miro por un rato después se paro & cubrió su rostro con la sabana blanca tomo el pergamino & se fue a su habitación.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Así que eso fue lo que paso-**contesto tsunade que estaba parada observando por la ventana a la aldea asimilando aun lo que le había dicho la chica.**

-Hai & aquí esta el pergamino que me dijo que le entregara-**dijo la pelirosa sacando de su mochila un pergamino blanco con rojo. Se acercó a la Hokage & se lo entrego para después volver a su lugar.**

-Entiendo-**dijo ella sentándose de nuevo en su silla & abriendo el pergamino cuando lo hizo lo leyó cuidadosamente.**

"_Tsunade si estas leyendo esto eso quiere decir que ya no estoy en este mundo e cometido muchos errores & sobre todo eh echo mucho daño & sufrimiento a muchas personas pero sobre todo a esa chica que tienes enfrente, si ella Haruno Sakura mi error mas grande que cometí fue llevármela a la Aldea de la Niebla & sobre todo ponerla en un entrenamiento tan horrible con tan solo 4 años, nunca pude enmendar mi error ella no sabe lo que son los sentimientos pensé que era lo mejor para evitar le muchas cosas pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada, esa niña tierna cuando la tuve por primera vez en mis brazos una bebe inocente que no sabia nada no conocía el dolor ni la tristeza & yo se lo quise evitar encerrando sus emociones pero yo se que no han desaparecido solo le falta que alguien la ayude yo no pude falle no se si algún día obtenga su perdón aunque lo dudo lo único que merezco de ella es el odio por mi culpa esa hermosa flor se marchito, la convertí en un arma sangrienta sin sentimientos, solo para matar, si se volvió un ninja muy fuerte e inteligente & sobre todo un ninja-medico de alto rango como te lo prometí tal vez creas que exagero pero estoy segura que hasta te a superado puedes probarla pero da le tiempo como te digo ella a crecido como una herramienta que se utiliza solo para matar a sangre fría de seguro el anbu va bien para ella además estoy segura que en Konoha esos sentimientos que tiene encerrados en algún lugar pueden salir, estoy convencida que ella cambiara para bien en ese lugar espero que la aceptes ahora que eres el Hokage de la Aldea no me gustaría que estuviera sola en la Aldea de la Niebla porque se que podría aparecer en cualquier momento en el libro bingo & tal vez entrar a Akatsuki por la influencia de los demás yo no quiero eso se que aun no es tarde apenas tiene 19 años, si encuentra el amor, hace amigos, logra confiar en las personas, llorar, odiar, estaré feliz & podre por fin descansar en paz por saber que ella esta bien & ya no es una maquina para matar porque ella no lo merece es una chica hermosa & merece ser feliz & hacer una familia te la encargo Tsunade a pesar que no fue mi hija de sangre siempre la ame como si la fuera espero que tomes la decisión adecuada recuerda que siempre seras mi amiga pase lo que pase_".

Termino de leer el pergamino agua salada caía por sus ojos cuanto había sufrido su amiga por lo que había echo & sobre todo cuanto había sufrido la chica que tenia enfrente aun no podía creer lo que acababa de leer esa niña que se mira tan frágil como una muñequita de porcelana que si la tocas se pude romper.

Fue criada para matar & no sentir aun no lo podía creer las lágrimas en sus ojos no se detenían & sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto dejo el pergamino en la mesa & abrazo a la pelirosa mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rosas.

-Lo siento-**susurro sollozando**-tan pequeña & tan frágil has tenido una vida muy injusta pequeña-**dijo abrazándola un poco mas fuerte**-no te preocupes no estarás sola ya no Konoha te recibe con la puertas abiertas-**dijo separándose las lágrimas cesaban poco a poco**-este sera tu nuevo hogar veras que te gustara-**sonrió separándose por completo de ella**-lo siento aveces soy muy sentimental-**rió con una risa amarga mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.**

Sakura miraba a la Hokage detenidamente no entendí lo que se reflejaba en sus ojos, en su rostro & mucho menos sus palabras, pero se sintió rara no sabia como explicar lo que sintió cuando ella la abrazo *_tal vez es solo porque es la primera vez que alguien hace eso_* pensó, ya que normalmente la gente no se acercaba a ella.

-Bien-**dijo la rubia mas calmada & sin lágrimas, pero aun con los ojos rojos**-espera aquí Sakura mandare a que busquen a alguien con quien te quedaras por un tiempo de acuerdo-**le dijo encaminándose a la puerta.**

-Hai-**contesto viendo como la Hokage salia & cerraba la puerta.**

Mientras esperaba a la Hokage. Sakura agarro su capa la doblo & la hecho a su mochila para después recargarse en una de las paredes cruzándose de brazos & cerrando los ojos, espero.

Mientras tanto Tsunade había pensado que seria bueno que se quedara con alguien para que conviva con una familia & se acostumbre a las personas & sabia quien era la persona indicada para eso, después de decirle a Shizune que lo fuera a buscar & le contara rápidamente lo que paso en su oficina regreso con Sakura, una vez adentro & sentada en su silla hablo.

-Bien solo falta esperar shizune no tardara en llegar con la persona que se hará cargo de ti-**suspiro**-por cierto quisiera saber si te interesa estar en el Anbu-**le pregunto mirándola aun seguía en la esquina con la misma pose & ojos cerrados.**

-Anbu?-**pregunto sin moverse.**

-Así es-**asintió**-has oído hablar de ello.

-Hai-**contesto sin mas la chica.**

-Bien entonces aceptas-**le pregunto mientras buscaba algo en su cajón.**

-Hum-**asintió.**

-Bueno entonces mañana conocerás a tu equipo excepto al Capitán que lo conocerás hoy-**suspiro**-mañana necesito que vengas a primera hora para medir tus habilidades de ninja-medico & darte tu nuevo uniforme Anbu de acuerdo-**sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba.**

-De acuerdo-**dijo Sakura por fin abriendo sus ojos.**

-Perfecto espero que me impresiones-**sonrió**-oh & toma-**le avento una banda negra**-asi sabrán que ahora perteneces a Konoha.

Sakura hizo una reverencia como agradecimiento & puso el protector en la frente aunque su flequillo tapaba la insignia de la hoja.

Mientras esperaban Sakura volvió a ponerse como estaba & cerro los ojos mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Tsunade se puso a trabajar & a beber a escondidas un poco de Sake.

Después de media hora llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante-**contesto la rubia mientras rápidamente escondía su botella de Sake.**

La puerta se abrió & entro Itachi cerrando la puerta detrás de si, para después hacer una reverencia frente a la hokage.

-Hokage-Sama me mando llamar-**dijo mirando a la rubia con una cara seria.**

-Si Itachi que bueno que llegas-**sonrió**-te quiero presentar a alguien que viene de la aldea de la niebla y se quedara aquí en Konoha-**Itachi asintió**-Sakura-**dijo ella volteando a una esquina donde se encontraba la chica.**

Sakura abrió los ojos & se acerco.

Itachi voltio para ver de quien se trataba & se sorprendió al ver a una chica tan hermosa, jamas había visto a alguien con el cabello rosa pero iba perfecto en ella, a demas de sus hermosos ojos jade que lo hacían perderse totalmente & con aquel cuerpo tan perfecto *_una diosa_* pensó, viéndola de arriba a bajo.

-Ejem-**interrumpió la Hokage asiendo que Itachi despertara & la mirara**-Itachi ella es Haruno Sakura vivirá aquí a partir de ahora & quisiera saber si no es inconveniente que viva en tu casa por un tiempo hasta que crea que ya no es necesario**-suspiro, para continuar**-además ella también sera parte de tu escuadrón en Anbu-**lo miro**-tienes alguna objeción.

-No Hokage-Sama-**contesto mirándola**-pero mis padres-**no pudo terminar porque Tsunade lo interrumpió.**

-No te preocupes estoy segura que tu Madre no se opondrá-**sonrió**-tu Padre yo le avisare cuando llegue de su misión-**suspiro.**

-Hai-**contesto el.**

-Bien-**sonrió**-Sakura-**dijo volteando hacía la joven que también la miraba**-con el & su familia estarás viviendo un tiempo entendido-**la chica asintió**-bien como sabes el es el Capitán en el grupo de Anbu que te unirás. Mañana conocerás a tus nuevos compañeros o tal vez hoy no se eso se lo dejo a Itachi-**Sakura volvió asentir, Tsunade suspiro & continuo**-mañana te espero en el Hospital a primera hora ya sabes para que, bueno ya pueden retirarse-**ambos hicieron una reverencia & estaban por salir cuando la Hokage los interrumpió de nuevo**-ah Itachi espera-**ambos voltearon**-Sakura espera a Itachi afuera necesito hablar con el-**la pelirosa asintió & salio, itachi se paro de nuevo frente a la rubia.**

-Si Hokage-Sama-**pregunto.**

-Itachi quiero aclararte algo sobre Sakura ya que te aras cargo de ella, ella es una chica muy diferente a cualquiera-**dijo en tono serio**-como sabes la aldea la la niebla es conocida por sus enseñanzas viles & sangrientas-**Itachi asintió**-Sakura a sido una de las que a recibido ese entrenamiento-**explico.**

-Pero Hokage-Sama-**interrumpió el**-que yo sepa solo los hombres pueden tomar ese tipo de entrenamiento.

-Tienes razón pero por alguna razón que desconozco ella a sido la primera chica que lo a recibido, ella se convirtió en alguien incapaz de sentir a sus 19 años ella no conoce otra cosa que no sea matar-**dijo con una voz triste & preocupada**-te digo esto para que no te sorprendas si llega a pasar algo-**suspiro**-espero que los habitantes de Konoha puedan ayudarla en algo ella ya a sufrido demasiado merece ser feliz no cree-**le pregunto mirándolo directamente.**

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted Hokage-Sama gracias por la información ahora si me disculpa me retiro-**& haciendo una reverencia desapareció por la puerta.**

La Hokage suspiro & volvió a su trabajo ahora un poco mas tranquila.

* * *

_Continuara...!_

Espero subir pronto la conti! No tardare mucho lo prometo!


	2. Conociendo a Sakura Haruno

Ven les dije que subiría pronto la conti hehehe!

no quiero hacerlos esperar demasiado para las continuaciones de mi historia no quiero que me dejen de leer!T-T

Asi que me estoy esforzando & sacando mi imaginación a todo lo que puedo gracias a todos espero siguen leyendo.

Acepto consejos no me molestan al contrario todo para darles gusto a ustedes & yo mejorar en mis historias!ñ.ñ

* * *

**"Conociendo a Sakura Haruno"**

Itachi salio de la oficina de la Hokage & encontró a Sakura en una esquina, con los brazos cruzados & los ojos cerrados. Se acercó a ella & cuando estuvo frente a frente abrió los ojos sorprendiéndolo un poco & aun mas al ver aquellos hermosos ojos jade sin brillo, eran fríos nunca había visto unos ojos como los de ella, se miraron fijamente por unos minutos hasta que Itachi rompió el silencio.

-Vamos te mostrare en donde vivirás a partir de ahora-**le dijo mirándola fijamente.**

La vio asentir así que se dio media vuelta & empezó a caminar con la pelirosa siguiéndole de cerca, cuando salieron de la torre & empezaron a caminar por las calles de la aldea varias personas los miraban & susurraban cosas, algunos Civiles, Shinobis & Kunoichis, babeaban, se sonrojaban o ponían muecas de celos, sorpresa & envidia.

Mientras que Itachi los ignoraba como siempre, vio a su acompañante & se dio cuenta que no parecía ni notar las miradas de ellos, suspiro se sentía extraño era la primera vez que estaba con una mujer tan cerca (aparte de su madre claro) era algo nuevo & no sabia muy bien que hacer o decir, al final decidió no decir nada a demás el era serio & no le gustaba mucho hablar así que esta bien no, el pelinegro seguía pensando hasta que una voz chillona lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hey Itachi-**grito un rubio hiperactivo mientras sacudía su mano en forma de saludo mientras se acercaba corriendo.**

-Hm, Naruto-**dijo Itachi a modo de saludo cuando el rubio había llegado con ellos.**

-No sabia que tenias novia, el teme no me dijo nada-**dijo el rubio mirando a la pelirosa**-tienes muy buen gusto te felicito-**dijo Naruto sonrojado & con una sonrisa picara.**

-Ella no es mi novia Naruto ella es nueva en la aldea así que se quedara un tiempo en mi casa además de que sera parte de mi equipo en Anbu-**termino diciendo mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos.**

-Ya veo ¡Dattebayo! etoo & como se llama-**pregunto inocentemente mirando a la chica con una sonrisa tímida & aun el sonrojo en su rostro.**

-Ella es Sakura, Haruno Sakura-**suspiro**-Sakura el es Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto el compañero de equipo de mi hermano menor.

-Un gusto Sakura-Chan estas frente al próximo Hokage ¡Dattebayo!-**dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro**.

Itachi rolo los ojos *_siempre lo mismo_* pensó, & para sorpresa de los dos Sakura dio una reverencia.

-S..Sakura-Chan-**dijo un nervioso & sorprendido Naruto**-no tienes que ser tan formal-**termino con una sonrisa encantadora.**

Sakura lo miro por algunos momentos.

-De acuerdo-**hablo por fin, su voz era suave pero fría.**

-Bien Naruto nosotros seguimos Sakura-San se tiene que instalar ya sabes-**dijo encogiéndose de hombros**-además de seguro Otooto a de estar de mal humor porque no has llegado al entrenamiento.

-Mierda-**susurro el rubio**-nos vemos luego Sakura-Chan, Itachi-**se despidió el rubio a lo que los otros dos asintieron como despedida, pero antes de salir corriendo el rubio se detuvo & miro a Itachi**-como sabes que tengo entrenamiento con el Teme-**pregunto con curiosidad.**

-Simple-**contesto el moreno**-esta mañana me lo comento.

-Aaah, bueno ahora si me voy Sayonaraaa...-**grito mientras corría.**

Itachi sonrió para después mirar a su compañera.

-Seguimos-**le dijo.**

Hai-**contesto la chica.**

Volvieron a retomar su camino en silencio hasta el barrio Uchiha, después de un rato llegaron ahora se dirigían al centro del barrio donde estaba la casa principal llegaron rápidamente & entraron.

-Okaa-San-**dijo Itachi mientras el & la chica se paraban en la sala.**

-Itachi-**d****ijo Mikoto saliendo de la cocina** (casi siempre se la pasaba ahí)-oh no me dijiste que tendríamos visitas-**contesto sorprendida al ver a la chica**(aun mas porque era una chica).

-Yo tampoco lo sabia-**contesto el pelinegro algo divertido**-ella es Haruno Sakura viene de la Aldea de la Niebla & vivirá por un tiempo con nosotros además de que también sera miembro de mi escuadrón en Anbu-**finalizo con una pequeña sonrisa**(característica de los Uchiha & que los hace ver sexis aun mas a Itachi-San & a Madara-San *¬*).

-Oh-**exclamo sorprendida**-bienvenida entonces Sakura yo soy Mikoto Uchiha madre de Itachi-**sonrió maternalmente**-espero que sea de tu agrado vivir aquí.

-Mikoto-san-**dijo la pelirosa haciendo una reverencia**-gracias por aceptarme en su hogar.

A pesar de que su voz era fría & carente de emoción era muy educada.

-Por supuesto que si-**dijo mientras que se acercaba a la chica**-siempre quise una hija-**& la abrazo.**

Sakura dio un pequeño sobresalto por el abrazo *_porque todos hacen esto, sera que aquí es una costumbre_* pensaba la pelirosa algo extraña ya que aun no se acostumbraba.

Mikoto se separo & le sonrió tiernamente.

-De seguro tienen hambre no-**ambos asintieron**-bien la comida estará lista en poco tiempo porque no mientras le enseñas su nueva habitación a Sakura, Itachi-**dijo volteando a mirar a su hijo.**

-Hai-**contesto el, Mikoto sonrió & se dirigió a la cocina de nuevo**-vamos-**pregunto Itachi a la chica a lo que ella asintió**.

Ambos subieron las escaleras e Itachi le enseño el mejor cuarto de visitas que tenían.

-Espero que sea de tu grado-**dijo el abriendo la puerta.**

-Arigatou lo es-**contesto ella e hizo una reverencia.**

-No seas demasiado formal conmigo por favor Sakura-San-**la chica levanto una ceja pero asintió**-bueno te dejo para que te acomodes nos vemos en la cena-**contesto el, Sakura volvió asentir e Itachi se fue a su habitación.**

Con Naruto & Sasuke.

Naruto & Sasuke acababan de terminar su entrenamiento que no fue mucho porque cierto rubio llego tarde & recibió un golpe (& así comienzo el entrenamiento que loco) ambos recogían sus armas en silencio cuando el rubio lo rompió.

-Teme iré a tu casa a comer me muero de hambre-**dijo el rubio mientras se le hacia agua la boca al recordar la rica comida que preparaba Mikoto.**

-Dobe otra vez te empezare a cobrar mi casa no es restauran-**dijo el portador del Sharingan algo fastidiado.**

-Demo-**se quejo el rubio**-quiero volver a ver a Sakura-Chan-**contesto haciendo un puchero adorable.**

-Sakura-Chan-**pregunto Sasuke levantando la ceja al no entender de que hablaba el rubio.**

-Oh es verdad tu aun no la conoces-**dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca.**

-De que hablas Dobe-**pregunto curioso.**

-Cuando venia a buscarte me encontré con Itachi-**comenzó a contar a lo que Sasuke levanto otra vez la ceja, el rubio continuo**-venia con una hermosa chica hasta pensé que era su novia jejeje-**rió timidamente al recordarlo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.**

El Uchiha abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Novia-**pregunto incrédulo**-no lo creo Itachi jamas le a echo caso a nadie que yo sepa-**decía aun sin creerlo.**

-Lose yo pensé igual-**dijo Naruto**-pero no lo son Sakura-Chan es la nueva integrante del equipo en que pertenece tu hermano en Anbu & vivirá en tu casa por un tiempo por eso quiero ir a cenar a tu casa-**termino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

-Hm-**contesto Sasuke**-entonces vamos a conocer a la chica Dobe-**& sin mas el pelinegro empezó su camino con las manos en los bolsillos.**

-Hai vamos ¡Dattebayo!-**grito un sonriente rubio mientras saltaba siguiendo a Sasuke.**

Después de un rato llegaron, entraron & se dirigieron a la sala donde encontraron sentado a Itachi.

-Donde esta Sakura-Chan-**dijo Naruto mientras movía la cabeza a todos lados.**

Mikoto apareció.

-Que bueno que llegan chicos-**sonrió**-la cena esta lista, Itachi-**miro a su hijo mayor el también la miro dando a entender que continuara**-ve a avisarle a Sakura que la cena esta lista-**el Uchiha mayor asintió mientras se levantaba & desaparecía por las escaleras**-& ustedes dos-**miro a Naruto & a Sasuke**-ayudenme a poner la mesa-**ambos suspiraron pero lo hicieron & Mikoto sirvió la comida.**

Itachi llego a la puerta de Sakura & toco despacio al poco tiempo salio & poco seria que quedo fascinado con la vista que recibió. Sakura llevaba su cabello en una trenza algunas mechas se pegaban en sus mejillas al igual que el fleco en su frente & algunas gotas caían dando a entender que acababa de salir de la ducha, llevaba un top negro que le llegaba un poco arriba del ombligo & unos shorts cortos negros pegados resaltando así sus hermosas piernas largas, blancas & sexis. Estaba totalmente embobado que ni se dio cuenta que tenia la boca ligeramente abierta, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas & no había dicho nada por unos cuantos minutos mas que solo observar casi con una hemorragia nasal.

-Se te ofrece algo Itachi-San-**pregunto Sakura al ver que el moreno no decía nada.**

Itachi rápidamente despertó & aparto todos aquellos pensamientos que le vinieron a la mente al ver a la pelirosa así.

-La cena esta lista-**contesto.**

Sakura asintió & salio ambos se dirigieron a la cocina. Cuando llegaron ya estaba todos sentados en la mesa esperándolos. Mikoto sonrió, mientras que Naruto & Sasuke se sonrojaron & casi babiaron (& esta vez no fue por la comida de Mikoto-San XD).

-Sientate Sakura-**le sonrió Mikoto**-espero que te agrade-**Sakura asintió como agradecimiento mientras se sentaba junto a Itachi**-por cierto-**dijo volviendo a obtener la atención de la pelirosa**-el es Sasuke Uchiha mi hijo menor-**dijo mirando al pelinegro menor que tenia un tierno rubor en sus mejillas**-Sasuke ella es Sakura Haruno compañera del equipo de tu hermano se quedara a vivir con nosotros un tiempo-**sonrió mientras empezaba a comer.**

-Mucho gusto Sakura-**dijo Sasuke mientras probaba su comida.**

-Igualmente Sasuke-San-**dijo la chica haciendo lo mismo.**

-Solo Sasuke no seas tan formal-**& le dio una sonrisa con su rubor aun en sus mejillas, cualquier chica que hubiera estado presente le da una hemorragia nasal o se desmalla**(a excepción de Sakura-San).

-De acuerdo-**contesto sin mas.**

-Nee... Nee... Sakura-Chan-**dijo el rubio mientras se pasaba el bocado de comida**-porque quisiste mudarte a Konoha-**pregunto curioso.**

Itachi después de escuchar lo que dijo Naruto miro a Sakura un poco preocupado porque mas o menos sabia algo del porque la chica estaba aquí pero ella seguía igual, al igual cuando contesto su voz seguía siendo suave & fría.

-Yuki-sama antes de morir me pidió que me mudara a Konoha-**comió un poco & continuo**-ella fue la que se encargo de mi cuando era un bebe o mas bien me encontró en medio de la guerra-**concluyo Sakura mientras seguía comiendo.**

Todos la observaron con caras sorprendidas & tristes pero la pelirosa no entendió que significaba ese brillo extraño en sus ojos *_definitivamente aquí todos son extraños_* pensó la chica.

-G..Gomen Sakura-Chan no quise-**pero la voz del rubio se iba apagando poco a poco que no pudo terminar.**

-Hum-**fue lo único que contesto ella mientras bebía un poco de su te de limón.**

El resto de la cena estuvo en silencio cosa que sorprendió a algunos que Naruto no hablara aunque ya entendían la razón, después de la cena se despidieron. Naruto se fue a su casa & los demás a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente el sol brillaba & unos cuantos rayos de luz se filtraban por la ventana abierta de cierta pelirosa que dormía cómodamente, pero poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos por culpa de la luz. Una vez completamente despierta se levanto de la cama se acerco a la ventana & miro el cielo a penas eran las 7 de la mañana así que se metió a la ducha para no llegar tarde al Hospital donde la cito la Hokage.

Una vez salio de la ducha se enredo en una toalla salio a su cuarto & después de secarse bien dejo la toalla en el borde de la cama & así empezó a buscar ropa se puso unos boxer negros (de mujer claro) & un top igual negro, se volvió a poner la ropa ninja con la que había llegado, tendría que comprar ropa después, se hizo una trenza & se puso la banda de Konoha en la frente ya lista salio de la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras cuando llego abajo se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de llegar una voz hizo que se detuviera.

-Te vas sin desayunar-**pregunto preocupada Mikoto mientras la observaba.**

-Hai, tengo que ir al Hospital la Hokage me pidió que fuera a primera hora-**contesto ella con su voz de siempre.**

-Ya veo-**susurro**-bueno no me gusta aun así la idea que te vayas sin comer nada-**siguió insistiendo.**

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Si me da hambre puedo comprar algo en los puestos de la aldea-**contesto ella.**

-Bueno-**dijo la pelinegra dándose por vencida**-nos vemos en el almuerzo Sakura-**le dio una sonrisa**-cuídate-**& sin mas Mikoto se dirigió a la cocina.**

Sakura se volteo de nuevo dispuesta a irse cuando otra voz la detuvo.

-A donde vas tan temprano-**interrogo el Uchiha mayor levantando una ceja & mirándola fijamente.**

-Itachi-San-**susurro ella**-tengo que ir al Hospital-**aclaro.**

-Porque estas enferma-**se podía percibir la preocupación en su voz a pesar que intento disimular cualquiera que lo haya escuchado se daría cuenta**(excepto Sakura-San XD).

Ella rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-Lo que pasa es que la Hokage me a citado ahí para ver mis habilidades como ninja-medico-**explico la pelirosa.**

Itachi suspiro mas tranquilo.

-Ya veo-**susurro**-no sabia que era ninja-medico seras muy eficiente en el equipo-**sonrió**-aunque pensaba presentártelos ahora pero veo que estarás ocupada-**dijo metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos.**

Sakura se quedo callada por un momento para después hablar.

-No creo que dure mucho así que cuando termine puedo ir a reunirme con ustedes-**dijo ella con un tono serio.**

-Me parece bien Sakura-San bueno espero no tardes te espero en el campo de entrenamiento-**& sin mas se dirigió a la puerta.**

Ambos salieron en silencio & cuando llegaron a las puertas del barrio Uchiha se despidieron para cada quien tomar distintos caminos.

Sakura caminaba por las calles de Konoha era bastante grande pero gracias a Kami-Sama el Hospital quedaba cerca de la torre del Hokage & sabia como llegar sin perderse. Mientras caminaba algunas personas le sonreían, otras le deciaban los buenos días ella simplemente respondía con una reverencia no estaba acostumbrada a ese clase de cosas & se sentía extraño pero por alguna razón no le desagradaba del todo.

Faltaba poco para llegar cuando miro un puesto de manzanas así que se acerco para comprar una. Cuando llego una señora de unos 55 años la recibió amablemente.

-Buenos días jovencita-**le dijo la señora sonriendo.**

-Buenos días-**contesto ella sin mas**-podría venderme una manzana.

-Claro-**sonrió aun mas**-aquí tienes-**dijo mientras le entregaba la manzana.**

Sakura la tomo le dio dinero & se dispuso a marcharse pero la voz de la señora la detuvo.

-Jovencita espera-**Sakura la miro**-la manzana no cuesta tanto además no tengo cambio lo siento.

-Hum-**la pelirosa la miro**-no hay problema quédeselo-**& sin mas se proponía a irse pero de nuevo la voz de la señora la detuvo.**

-P..Pero es demasiado-**dijo ella un poco asombrada**-aun que sea tome un poco mas de manzanas.

La pelirosa miro a la mujer por un momento presentía que no la dejaría ir si no tomaba otra manzana *_definitivamente esta aldea es muy diferente a la niebla_*pensó, suspiro & agarro otra manzana.

-Bien-**dijo la chica**-ahora si me disculpa me retiro-**hizo una reverencia & se alejo mientras mordía una manzana & jugaba con la otra con su mano libre.**

-Que chica mas amable-**dijo alguien poniendo una mano en el hombro de la señora mientras miraba a la chica que poco a poco desaparecía a la distancia.**

-Si-**contesto la mujer**-muy amable-**sonrió tiernamente mirando hacia la misma dirección que su esposo.**

**Con Shisui & Genma** (_en el campo de entrenamiento_).

-Es raro que Itachi llegue tarde-**dijo Shisui mirando las nubes. Estaba acostado debajo de un árbol con los dos brazos usándolos como almohada.**

-Si-**concordó su compañero castaño**-pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo-**sonrió a lo que Shisui igual**-oh parece que ya llega-**exclamo mientras observaba como se acercaba su Capitán.**

Shisui se paro rápidamente miro a Itachi & dijo algo que siempre había querido decir.

-Llegas tarde 500 vueltas a la aldea-**dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos & fingía molestia.**

Genma por su parte estaba tratando de controlar la risa. Mientras que Itachi tenia el entrecejo junto.

-Hm-**contesto el pelinegro**-si tanto te preocupaba que llegara tarde hubieran empezado a entrenar sin mi-**se defiende con una media sonrisa en su rostro.**

Shisui resoplo & se dirigió a entrenar seguido de un Itachi sonriente & un Genma divertido.

**Con Sakura** (_acababa de llegar al Hospital_).

Entro por la puerta & se decidió a buscar a la Hokage cuando vio a Shizune en la recepción con una enfermera así que se acerco.

-Shizune-San-**dijo ella cuando llego a lo que la pelinegra la miro con una sonrisa**-sabe donde se encuentra Tsunade-Sama.

-Claro Sakura-**dijo ella con Ton Ton en sus brazos**-te estaba esperando para llevarte con ella vamos.

Sakura asintió & siguió a Shizune en silencio caminaron por unos cuantos pasillos & se detuvieron frente a una puerta la pelinegra la abrió & entro seguida de la chica después cerro la puerta. Adentro se encontraba la Hokage aun lado de la cama donde había un Shinobi que no se veía en buen estado.

-Que bueno que llegas Sakura-**dijo Tsunade**-para medir tu habilidad quiero que tu sola salves a este Shinobi que esta muy grave-**se detuvo en momento para después continuar**-se muy bien que me estoy arriesgando demasiado pero confió en ti & estoy segura que lo lograras-**sonrió**-de acuerdo.

-Hai-**& sin decir nada mas se acerco a la cama donde se encontraba el ninja**.

Tsunade & Shizune se pusieron en el extremo de la cama para no molestar a Sakura, ella por su parte acerco su mano al hombro del ninja & dejo que su palma se cubriera por un brillo verde. Primero lo reviso para saber exactamente lo que tenia no podía fallar ya que la vida de este ninja estaba en peligro & Tsunade una de las cosas que le enseño fue siempre salvar una vida si podía hacerlo sea quien sea ese era un código principal para los ninja-medico, así que no iba a dejar que este ninja muriera.

Rápidamente encontró lo que lo estaba matando era un virus casi como un veneno letal que te quitaba la vida poco a poco no tenia nombre & tampoco era contagioso ella sabia ya que antes de que Yuki-Sama callera enferma la había enviado a una misión a la Aldea de la Roca para detener ese virus & encontrar al responsable así que rápidamente procedió a extraer el virus de el cuerpo del Shinobi.

Agarro una bandeja con agua & la puso un lado de la camilla. Tsunade & Shizune la observaban detenidamente & cada procedimiento que hacia aun que aun no sabían exactamente para que el agua así que siguieron observando.

-Saikan Chushutsu No Jutsu-**dijo Sakura con ambas manos en el pecho del ninja extrayendo así el virus, las burbujas que salían del cuerpo del Shinobi eran de un color negro azulado.**

Las dos espectadoras se sorprendieron ellas ni siquiera habían sabido que hacer & eran dos & Sakura rápidamente encontró la cura. Miraron la cara del ninja poco a poco el color le regresaba al igual que su respiración era mas calmada. Sakura seguía extrayendo esa sustancia extraña del cuerpo del Shinobi & dejándola en la cubeta con agua. Después de 3 hrs., termino se limpio el sudor que había en su rostro & se dirigió a las dos mujeres que la miraban sorprendidas.

-Ya se encuentra fuera de peligro-**dijo la pelirosa**-solo necesita descanso.

Shizune & Tsunade asintieron aun sorprendidas.

-Muy bien sabia que lo lograrías-**dijo una rubia sonriente**-estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

-Todo se lo debo a usted-**hizo una reverencia**-tengo que irme me quede de reunir con Itachi-San para conocer al resto del equipo-**la chica miro a ambas mujeres**-me preguntaba si podrían decirme como llego al campo de entrenamiento.

-Bien-**en ningún momento se le borro la sonrisa a Tsunade**-Shizune-**miro a la pelinegra esta asintió, así que continuo**-lleva a Sakura con Itachi & te vienes que aun quedan pacientes-**ordeno.**

Hai-**dijo Shizune**-vamos Sakura-**dijo ella encaminándose a la puerta.**

Sakura la siguió pero antes de salir se detuvo & dio media vuelta para ver a la Hokage.

-Cualquier cosa que necesite estoy disponible Tsunade-Sama-**dijo la pelirosa a lo que la rubia asintió & su sonrisa se hizo mas grande, la pelirosa volvió a voltearse & siguió a Shizune.**

Salieron del Hospital & rápidamente llegaron al campo de entrenamiento Sakura miraba cada detalle para saber como llegar ahí & no perderse cuando estaban llegando Shizune se detuvo.

-Puedes seguir desde aquí Sakura tengo que volver al Hospital-**la chica asintió**-bueno nos vemos suerte-**& sonrió para después salir corriendo en dirección al Hospital.**

Sakura vio desaparecer a Shizune dio la vuelta & se dirigió donde se encontraba Itachi con dos personas mas.

Mientras tanto Itachi, Shisui & Genma entrenaban. De pronto Itachi se detuvo & miro en dirección donde venia la pelirosa, los otros dos también se detuvieron se miraron para después mirar a su Capitán & por ultimo donde el pelinegro volteaba. Pudieron ver que alguien se acercaba poco a poco & se hacia cada vez mas visible su figura cuando pudieron verla bien Shisui se sonrojo & Genma tuvo una hemorragia nasal (pervertidos XD).

-Por Kami-**dijo el castaño tratando de parar la hemorragia nasal**-nunca imagine que pudiera hacer tan magnifica perfección.

Shisui asintió totalmente de acuerdo & todavía embobado por la Kunoichi que estaba cada vez mas cerca de ellos.

-Un Ángel-**murmuro Shisui totalmente hechizado por la belleza que veía & con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.**

Itachi ignoro los comentarios de sus compañeros aun que tenia que admitir que el pensaba lo mismo & otros tantos pensamientos que la hermosa e inocente pelirosa no se podría imaginar jamas.

Sakura por fin llego & se paro frente a los tres chicos delante de ella que la miraban fijamente sin parpadear *_acaso eso es baba lo que sale por la boca de esos dos & sangre de la nariz de uno_*pensó la pelirosa, refiriéndose a Genma & Shisui.

-Sakura-San llegas en el momento justo-**hablo al fin el Capitán haciendo que los otros dos despertaran, Sakura asintió a lo que el continuo**-Shisui, Genma ella es Sakura Haruno la ninja-medico del equipo-**pauso un poco para después continuar**-Sakura-San ellos son los demás integrantes del equipo, Shisui Uchiha mi primo-**señalo al moreno que sonreía con un gran sonrojo en su rostro**-& el es Genma Shiranui-**finalizo señalando al castaño que por fin había detenido la hemorragia pero tenia la nariz roja.**

-Bienvenida al equipo Sakura-Chan-**grito un feliz & sonrojado pelinegro mientras abrazaba a la pelirosa que la tomo por sorpresa & se sobre salto.**

Itachi & Genma juntaron el entrecejo no muy felices por la bienvenida que le dio Shisui a la chica.

Por otro lado Sakura se sentía demasiado rara era la primera vez que un hombre estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Normalmente cuando eso pasaba era para matarlo pero esto era totalmente diferente & nuevo para ella.

Shisui se separo aun mas sonrojado todavía (si es que se podía) mientras que Sakura estaba tratando de olvidar esa sensación que sintió.

-Gracias-**dijo ella en un susurro tratando de sonar tranquila.**

-Ya hacia falta una chica-**dijo Genma**-& no pudieron haber escogido mejor opción-**sonrió con una sonrisa seductora**-si que tenemos suerte, mucha suerte-**dijo mirando de arriba a abajo a la pelirosa quien ni siquiera sabia lo que trataba de decir & ni le importaba.**

Shisui sonrió totalmente de acuerdo mientras que Itachi rolo los ojos esos dos siempre serian unos mujeriegos, *_tendré que mantenerla alejada de esos dos si no dañarían a la pobre e inocente Sakura-San que ni siquiera se imagina lo que pasaba por la mente de esos dos pervertidos mujeriegos & gracias a Kami tampoco la mía_*pensó Itachi, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por las imágenes que pasaron por su mente en esos momentos que tenían que ver con cierta hermosa Kunoichi que estaba frente a el en esos momentos.

-Bueno-**dijo Itachi captando la atención de todos**-ahora si podremos entrenar mejor-**se puso serio**-Shisui, Genma-**dijo mirándolos**-ustedes entrenaran juntos-**ellos asintieron & se alejaron a un lugar adecuado para poder entrenar**-Sakura-San-**dijo el volviéndola a mirar ella ya lo estaba mirando así que continuo**-entranaras conmigo quiero ver tus capacidades & habilidades no te lo pondré fácil solo por ser nueva en el equipo si no todo lo contrario de acuerdo-**le pregunto mirándola fijamente.**

-Hai-**contesto ella con su voz suave, fría & seria.**

-Entonces vamos-**dijo el.**

& así ambos buscaron un lugar para poder entrenar cómodamente & no molestar a los otros dos ni que ellos los molestaran a ellos.

* * *

_Continuara...!_

Espero subir el siguiente capitulo pronto espero sus comentarios gracias!ñ.ñ

Ya me voy a dormir este capi lo termine muy noche aquí ya son las 2:00am & mañana me levanto temprano Sayonara & descansen!

espero que haigan disfrutado del capi.


	3. Sakura vs Itachi

Aquí la conti espero que la disfruten!^^

* * *

**"Sakura vs Itachi".**

Sakura e Itachi estaban frente a frente mirándose fijamente.

Itachi activo su Sharingan.

Sakura desato su banda & con ella se cubrió los ojos el Uchiha mayor la observaba fijamente cuando ella termino de atarla desapareció de su vista el abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido pero empezó a buscarla con la mirada cuando rápidamente voltea hacia atrás con un Kunai en la mano & apenas pudo defenderse del ataque sorpresa de la chica.

La pelirosa había aparecido detrás de el con un Kunai ambos Kunai resonaron cuando chocaron entre si rápidamente ambos dieron un brinco hacia atrás mientras aventaban unos cuantos Shuriken & los trataban de esquivar la pelirosa en un movimiento rápido empezó hacer unos sellos. Itachi reconoció fácilmente los movimientos & abrió los ojos como platos.

-Imposible-**susurro, pero rápidamente hizo lo mismo que la chica.**

-Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu-**dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo que una gran bola de fuego salia por sus bocas provocando una gran explosión.**

Genma & Shisui que estaban cerca de ellos entrenando cuando escucharon la explosión rápidamente voltearon hacia donde estaba su Capitán & la ninja-medico & se sorprendieron cuando vieron lo que pasaba.

Mientras que también Itachi aun no podía creer que la pelirosa haya podido hacer esa técnica pero tenia que hacer algo rápido ya que no la podía meter en una ilusión con su Sharingan (recuerden que tiene los ojos vendados) así que rápidamente saco un Kunai & se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia ella que estaba en la rama de un árbol. No se movía pero cuando iba a llegar la pelirosa salto del árbol dando una marometa en el aire el Uchiha aprovechándose de eso en un rápido movimiento le dio una patada en la espalda que la mando a volar & chocar contra un árbol destrozándolo en el impacto.

Sakura rápidamente se puso de pie ella ya estaba acostumbrada al dolor & lo que sintió cuando se estrello contra el árbol no era nada con la que había sentido desde que tenia 4 años se volvió a concentrar & encontró al Uchiha no muy lejos observándola.

-Shosen Jutsu-**susurro la chica & de las palmas de sus manos salio una luz verde.**

Antes de que Itachi se diera cuenta Sakura estaba frente a el golpeando algunos cuantos músculos sensibles lo que hizo que cayera de rodillas & escupiera sangre por la boca la chica aprovecho la situación & rápidamente le dio una patada en el estomago que lo mando a volar destrozando unos cuantos arboles en su camino.

*_Es demasiado rápida incluso para mi Sharingan eso es imposible que es ella_*pensaba el Uchiha a dolorido. Mientras intentaba levantarse con una mano en su estomago, le había echo daño, sentía algunas costillas rotas & escupía de vez en cuando sangre. Todo intento por intentar levantarse fue en vano no podía por el daño que tenia su cuerpo, era la primera vez que estaba en una condición como esa. Vio como la chica se acercaba poco a poco hacia el *_estoy perdido_*pensó viendo a la chica cada vez mas cerca.

-Hey Itachi estas bien-**grito Shisui que se acercaba corriendo junto con Genma.**

Llegaron al mismo tiempo que Sakura había llegado & estaba ahora frente a Itachi con unos cuantos cortes en su cuerpo pero nada grave.

-Si-**dijo el**-solo que-**intento levantarse pero volvió a caer dando un quejido de dolor.**

-Es mejor que no te muevas-**dijo la pelirosa con una voz mucho mas fría que antes lo que causo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de los tres chicos delante de ella**-si no quieres que el dolor sea mas.

-No me lo creo-**susurro Genma totalmente sorprendido.**

-Yo menos-**dijo igual Shisui**-Sakura-Chan a vencido a Itachi.

No lo podían creer el gran genio Uchiha Itachi derrotado por la chica que tenían en frente & ella no tenia tan graves heridas, los tres estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos observando a la pelirosa frente a ellos. Vieron como ella empezó a desatar su banda dejando a la vista sus hermosos ojos jade fríos & penetrantes que daban demasiado miedo ya que estos reflejaban la muerte.

Una voz muy familiar para ellos los hizo despertar.

-Onii-San te encuentras bien-**grito Sasuke mientras se acercaba corriendo junto a Naruto, Kakashi & Sai.**

-¡Naniii! que paso aquí-**dijo Naruto sorprendido al ver el campo de entrenamiento algo destruido & algunos arboles en muy mal estado.**

-Tss-**contesto Itachi asiendo una mueca de dolor**-Sakura-San & yo nos enfrentamos; por cierto-**dijo el mirando ahora a la chica que lo miraba fijamente**-buen trabajo me has vencido.

Los demás (a excepción de Sakura-San claro) abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por lo que dijo el Uchiha mayor no lo podían creer Sakura Haruno había vencido al gran Itachi Uchiha.

-Hum-**dijo ella acercándose a el**-déjeme curarte.

Itachi asintió & la pelirosa se agacho a su altura, puso sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro & dejo que su Chakra se infiltrara por su cuerpo.

Mientras que Itachi sentía como poco a poco sus costillas volvían a su lugar & valla que dolía pero el Chakra de la pelirosa se sentía bien en su cuerpo le agradaba esa sensación que nunca había sentido. Los demás miraban sorprendidos como la chica curaba a Itachi sin ningún problema.

-Listo-**dijo ella volviéndose a levantar.**

-Gracias-**susurro el mientras se levantaba poco a poco**-por cierto-**dijo mirando al team 7**-que hacen ustedes aquí-**interrogo con una ceja levantada.**

-Eh pues veras-**dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca.**

**Flashback.**

En el campo de entrenamiento se encontraban dos pelinegros & un rubio entrenando mientras que un peliplata leía cómodamente debajo de un árbol. Cuando de repente una explosión llamo la atención de los ninjas.

-Que demonios fue eso-**dijo el ninja-copia levantandose rápidamente.**

-No se ¡Dattebayo!-**dijo el rubio.**

-Viene de allá-**señalo Sai un poco alejado donde se encontraban ellos**-Sasuke no es donde entrena tu hermano-**pregunto.**

-Onii-San-**susurro el Uchiha menor mirando el lugar donde fue la explosión.**

-Vamos-**ordeno Kakashi**-puede ser un enemigo.

Los demás asintieron & salieron corriendo hacia el lugar donde entrena Itachi & su equipo.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-& eso fue lo que paso Onii-San-**finalizo el Sasuke.**

-No imaginamos que había sido solo parte del entrenamiento-**dijo el ninja-copia encogiendose de hombros.**

-Es verdad ¡Dattebayo!-**grito el rubio**-ya que la explosión fue algo grande-**recordó el.**

-Nosotros también nos sorprendimos-**apoyo Genma a lo que Shisui asintió.**

-Sakura-Chan es Sugoii**-concluyo Shisui mirando a la pelirosa con una enorme sonrisa.**

-Quien es Sakura-Chan-**dijo Sai con su sonrisa falsa.**

-Oh Kakashi-Sensei & Sai aun no la conocen lo había olvidado-**dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca.**

-Ella es Sakura Haruno-**intervino Sasuke, ignorando por completo a Naruto & señalando a la pelirosa**-es nueva en la Aldea así que se esta quedando a vivir con nosotros & es compañera en el equipo Anbu de Onii-San-**dijo con una sonrisa**-Sakura-**miro a la chica**-ellos son Kakashi Hatake nuestro Ex-Sensei-**dijo señalándolo a lo que el levanto la mano & sonrió a modo de saludo; Sakura hizo una reverencia**-& el es Sai nuestro compañero-**termino señalando al artista a lo que el le regalo una sonrisa falsa & Sakura levanto una ceja.**

-Bien ya que terminaron-**dijo Itachi llamando la atención de todos los presentes**-hasta aquí dejaremos el entrenamiento de acuerdo-**miro a su equipo a lo que ellos asintieron.**

-Ya que estamos todos aquí-**grito Naruto entusiasmado**-vamos a Ichiraku Ramen ¡Dattebayo!

La mayoría se iba a negar pero en ese momento sus estómagos sonaron pidiendo comida & no les quedo de otra que ir. Así que todos fueron por un poco de Ramen con un rubio muy feliz.

Mientras en la torre del Hokage.

-Fugaku espera tengo algo mas que decirte-**dijo la rubia deteniendo al hombre que estaba por salir.**

-Que es lo que sucede Tsunade-Sama-**dijo el**-otra misión.

-No es sobre otro asunto-**dijo ella**-te quería avisar que hace unos días llego una chica de la Aldea de la niebla la puse en el equipo Anbu donde esta Itachi además de que se quedara a vivir un tiempo en tu casa su nombre es Haruno Sakura espero que no tengas ninguna objeción-**le pregunto mirándolo fijamente.**

-En absoluto-**contesto el.**

-Es bueno oír eso-**dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa**-ahora si puedes retirarte.

-Hai permiso Tsunade-Sama-**hizo una reverencia & salio.**

Tsunade suspiro *_que bueno que este asunto sobre Sakura se haya arreglado. Mmm... Ahora que recuerdo esta mañana se me olvido entregarle su uniforme de Anbu_*pensaba la Hokage.

-Shizune-**grito la rubia.**

-Hai Tsunade-Sama-**pregunto la pelinegra mientras entraba.**

-Ve por Sakura necesito hablar con ella.

-Ahora mismo voy a buscarla-**dijo la pelinegra para después salir por la puerta.**

Shizune iba caminando por las calles de la aldea. Pero cuando pasaba por el puesto de Ichiraku Ramen escucho varias voces familiares para ella así que decidió mirar haber si ahí se encontraba la pelirosa.

& efectivamente la chica estaba ahí Shizune rió para sus adentros al ver a la pelirosa que estaba sentada en medio de Itachi & Naruto & este ultimo no paraba de hablar mientras que Sakura comía & lo escuchaba de vez en cuando parpadeaba, sorprendida o miraba extraño al rubio por no entender exactamente de lo que estaba hablando e itachi los observaba & rolaba los ojos *_definitivamente es una escena muy divertida_*pensó la morena.

La pelinegra se acercó a ellos.

-Sakura-**dijo Shizune a lo que la chica volteo a mirarla**-Tsunade-Sama quiere verte en su oficina ahora.

-De acuerdo vamos-**dijo ella levantandose & dejando el dinero en la mesa.**

-Espera yo también voy-**dijo Itachi mientras hacia lo mismo que la pelirosa.**

-& tu a que vas Itachi-**interrogo el rubio con curiosidad.**

-Necesito hablar de algo con la Hokage-**respondió mientras se levantaba.**

-Entonces vamos-**dijo la pelinegra.**

Salieron del puesto & se dirigieron a la torre del Hokage. Dentro de poco llegaron así que Itachi & Sakura se dirigieron con la Hokage mientras que Shizune no los pudo acompañar porque la necesitaban en el hospital para una operación.

Cuando llegaron el Uchiha llamo a la puerta.

***toc-toc***

-Adelante-**se escucho desde adentro.**

Itachi abrió la puerta & ambos pasaron se pararon frente a la Hokage e hicieron una reverencia.

-Que bueno que llegan-**dijo la Hokage mientras los miraba a ambos fijamente**-Sakura aquí esta tu uniforme Anbu-**dijo la rubia mientras se paraba & le entregaba a la chica su uniforme & una mascara de Tigre. Sakura lo agarro e hizo una reverencia como agradecimiento**-por cierto mañana te estaré esperando para ponerte el tatuaje de Anbu-**sonrió.**

-Hai-**dijo la chica.**

-Bueno eso es todo-**dijo la Hokage mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su silla.**

-Hokage-Sama-**intervino Itachi**-quisiera hablar con usted en privado-**la hokage asintió**-Sakura-San puedes esperarme afuera-**le pregunto mirándola.**

Sakura asintió hizo una reverencia & salio. El Uchiha miro por unos momentos a la rubia antes de hablar.

-Esta tarde acabo de medir sus habilidades-**fue directo al asunto.**

-Ah-**contesto ella-**no esperaba que fuera tan pronto & aun mas porque esta mañana había gastado Chakra curando aun paciente-**suspiro**-& bien como le fue.

*_Así que gasto Chakra antes de reunirse con nosotros definitivamente esa chica no deja de sorprenderme_*pensaba el Uchiha.

-La verdad nos a sorprendido a todos-**se sincero**-me a vencido.

Tsunade se levanto de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos completamente sorprendida*_venció a Uchiha Itachi imposible tan fuerte es_*pensó la Hokage.

-Pero como-**dijo la rubia totalmente sorprendida**-tu Sharingan como-**no termino porque el Uchiha la interrumpió.**

-Antes de comenzar ella vendo sus ojos-**explico**-también es muy rápida incluso con mi Sharingan me resultaba difícil esquivar sus movimientos. A demás estoy seguro de que si ella & yo hubiéramos sido enemigos creo que ahora mismo estaría muerto-**termino con una media sonrisa** (baba *¬*).

-Valla-**la rubia volvió a sentarse**-entonces parece que la han entrenado muy bien.

-Estoy en la misma conclusión que usted no se que tipo de entrenamiento recibió pero sin duda es muy fuerte al igual como ninja-medico-**suspiro**-después de que me venció me curo varias costillas rotas-**sonrió**-esa chica cada día me sorprende aunque-**miro seriamente a la Hokage**-después en sus ojos se reflejaba la muerte algo que jamas había visto en ningún otro ninja ni siquiera en los renegados.

-Ya veo-**dijo ella & por su tono de voz estaba preocupada**-después de todo ella solo a vivido para matar desde sus 4 años, tenemos que dejar que el tiempo pase para ver si cambia & se abre mas a nosotros-**tenia una mirada triste**-esa chica a sufrido mucho desde que nació no podemos cambiarla de un día para otro aun que eso me gustaría .

-Tiene razón ahí que esperar-**estuvo de acuerdo**-me retiro Hokage-Sama-**hizo una reverencia & salio.**

Tsunade miro por la ventana el obscuro cielo & suspiro*_Yuki espero que esa niña pueda encontrar la luz aquí como me lo dijiste en ese pergamino_*pensó con tristeza la Hokage.

Sakura e Itachi llegaron rápidamente a la residencia Uchiha ambos necesitaban un buen baño.

Cuando entraron Mikoto los recibió con una sonrisa.

-Que bueno que llegan-**sonrió**-tienen hambre.

La pelirosa negó con la cabeza & el Uchiha aclaro por la mirada que les daba su Madre.

-Ya cenamos en Ichiraku Okaa-San-**explico el moreno.**

-Esta bien-**suspiro**-oh Itachi casi lo olvido.

-Si-**pregunto el.**

-Tu padre llego esta tarde & quiere hablar contigo-**dijo ella para después irse a la cocina** (nomas le falta dormir ahí XD).

Itachi suspiro no tenia ganas de discutir con su Padre como lo hacían cada vez que hablaban & eso ocurría casi todos los días pero tenia que ir si no seria peor.

-Descansa Sakura-San-**se despidió el Uchiha mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.**

-Buenas Noches-**dijo ella & cerro la puerta de su cuarto.**

Una vez a dentro la pelirosa se dio una ducha con agua fría a pesar que hacia frió por las noches ella ya estaba acostumbrada a demás porque le agradaba & la refrescaba después de todo hacia ya una semana que no había luchado contra alguien aunque esta ocasión había sido diferente & muy complicado para alguien como ella ya que no debía matar & eso se le dificulto. Estaba segura de que si no hubiera sido por los otros dos (Shisui & Genma) tal vez hubiera matado a Itachi en ese mismo momento.

La chica salio del cuarto de baño se puso el short & top negro para después meterse a la cama *_definitivamente Konoha es muy diferente a la niebla_*& con ese pensamiento se quedo dormida.

* * *

_Continuara...!_

Sayonara hasta el próximo capitulo que subiré pronto espero sus comentarios gracias!ñ.ñ


	4. Las Apariencias Engañan

Aquí la continuación como lo prometí disfruten!:D

* * *

**"Las Apariencias Engañan"**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la Aldea de la Hoja tan pacifica como siempre.

-Sakura suelta a Yugao ahora-**grito la Hokage muy enojada** (o tal vez no tan pacifica XD).

Sakura empujo a la chica de cabello purpura hacia la rubia. Yugao por poco se cae pero logro mantener el equilibrio & se puso casi atrás de la Hokage tratando de no demostrar su miedo hacia la pelirosa. Mientras que Itachi, Shisui & Genma trataban de controlar la risa por lo que veían sin embargo Shisui no tanto aguanto & estallo a carcajadas.

-Silencio-**grito la rubia mirando al pelinegro que rápidamente se callo**-Sakura-**suspiro tratando de calmarse & mirando de nuevo a la pelirosa que estaba frente a ella con una mirada demasiado fría que solo aterraba mas a Yugao**-ella no te va a lastimar solo te pondrá el tatuaje Anbu en tu brazo & es por esa razón que necesita la aguja tal vez te duela un poco pero no te ara daño de acuerdo-**le pregunto mirándola fijamente.**

La pelirosa permaneció en silencio por un rato mirando fijamente a la chica de cabello purpura que si las miradas mataran pobre Yugao ya estuviera mil veces bajo tierra aun que de seguro preferiría eso a seguir soportando la mirada fría de la chica de cabello rosa. Que hacia que un escalofrío de miedo la llenara por completo & eso que ella también es Anbu & nunca había visto una mirada como esa (no quisiera estar en su lugar Dx).

-Bien-**hablo por fin la pelirosa**-pero si te atreves hacer algo mas te matare-**le dijo con una voz amenazadora & fría al igual que sus ojos**-entendido.

Todos los presentes al escuchar a la chica temblaron & un escalofrío horrible les recorrió por todo el cuerpo (pero Itachi lo disimulo bien comparado a los demás).

-N..No te preocupes-**dijoYugao intentando sonar tranquila** (aunque la mirada de Sakura no ayudo mucho)-acabare rápido con esto.

Yugao se acerco de nuevo pero esta vez con cuidado & tomo el brazo derecho de Sakura, empezó a ser el tatuaje lo mas calmada que podía pero su mano temblaba al sentir que la pelirosa no le quitaba esa mirada amenazadora de encima.

Los chicos agradecían a Kami-Sama no estar en el lugar de esa chica que ya empezaba a sudar por los nervios. & Tsunade se masajeaba la cien con ambas manos *_por un momento pensé que mataría a Yugao_*pensaba la rubia.

-B..Bien ya esta-**dijo la chica Anbu enredando una venda en el brazo de la pelirosa**-en un rato te la puedes quitar-**le dijo a lo que Sakura asintió.**

-Bueno gracias Yugao ya puedes retirarte-**la chica de cabello purpura asintió, hizo una reverencia & salio cerrando la puerta detrás de si** *_por fin libre T-T_***pensaba Yugao una vez fuera de ahí**-lo vez Sakura no paso nada-**dijo la rubia mirando a la pelirosa.**

-Hai-**contesto ella como si nada hubiera pasado & no estuvo a punto de matar a alguien** (Ahí que tener cuidado con Sakura-San :ss).

-Por un momento me asustaste Sakura-Chan pensé que matarías a esa pobre chica-**grito exageradamente Shisui con lágrimas tipo anime en sus ojos.**

-Si claro tan asustado que no parabas de reír-**contesto un sarcástico Genma.**

-Silencio los dos-**ordeno Itachi**-Sakura-San esta bien-**pregunto mirándola fijamente a lo que la chica asintió.**

-Bueno ya pueden irse-**los corrió la Hokage** *_espero que Jiraiya no se tarde demasiado_* **pensaba la rubia mientras imaginaba unas cuantas cosas no sanas**(si claro ni tu te la crees XD)** con el peliblanco.**

Los demás salieron después de despedirse cada quien a su manera. Ahora iban caminando por las calles de la Aldea muy animados (en realidad solo Genma & Shisui XD).

Shisui no paraba de hablar de cosas que ni Sakura sabia que decía hasta le pareció que hablaba en otro idioma.

Genma por otra parte en cada oportunidad que tenia le lanzaba una que otra indirecta con doble sentido a lo que la pelirosa quien simplemente lo miraba inocentemente,*_por mas que trato me es muy difícil entenderlos por Kami en que idioma me hablan_*pensaba la chica observando a sus compañeros de equipo que seguían & seguían hablando sin parar.

Itachi tenia una media sonrisa en su rostro al ver las caras que ponía la pelirosa al no entender a sus compañeros & para ser honestos ni Itachi tenia idea de lo que hablaban pero a lo que si entendía muy bien eran las indirectas de Genma hacia Sakura cosa que al portador del Sharingan no le agradaba para nada*_gracias a kami Mi Sakura no entiende nada... espera un momento Mi Sakura desde cuando es Mía_*pensaba el Uchiha mirando fijamente a la pelirosa.

-Sakuraaa-Chan-**escucharon una voz chillona que sabían perfectamente a quien pertenecía & además logro que Sakura e Itachi salieran de sus pensamientos.**

-Naruto-**saludo la pelirosa cuando el rubio llego.**

-S..Sakura-Chan quiero que conozcas a alguien ven-**& sin esperar respuesta la agarro de la muñeca & se la llevo arrastrando hacia donde se encontraban Sasuke, Hinata e Ino un poco alejados.**

-Hey no secuestres a nuestra Sakura-Chan-**grito Shisui mientras corría detrás del rubio.**

-Si ella es nuestra-**grito un celoso castaño mientras también corría para alcanzar al rubio que llevaba a la pobre de la pelirosa arrastrando.**

Itachi suspiro & los siguió a paso tranquilo.

Mientras que con los demás Naruto ya había llegado.

-Sakura-Chan... Sakura-Chan-**dijo un rubio preocupado sacudiendo a una mareada pelirosa**-esta bien.

-Que pregunta mas tonta Dobe-**dijo Sasuke**-no vez que esta así porque te la trajiste arrastrando.

-Etoo gomen gomen-**dijo rascándose la nuca**-awww-**se quejo**-porque el golpe Shisui.

-Como que porque secuestraste a nuestra Sakura-Chan-**dijo el mientras agarraba a la chica** (que se le estaba pasando ya lo mareado) **& la ponía detrás de el & Genma.**

-Demo-**se quejo el rubio**-yo la necesito-**& tomo del brazo a la chica.**

-No suéltala-**dijo Shisui agarrando del otro brazo a la chica.**

-Es nuestra además ella estaba con nosotros primero-**se quejo Genma mientras agarraba el mismo brazo que Shisui.**

-Pero la necesito-**la jalo.**

-Nosotros también-**contestaron ambos & la jalaron.**

& así discutían mientras jalaban a la pobre pelirosa de un lado a otro (que ahora se mareo mucho mas & hasta tenia sus ojos en forma de espiral . ").

Los otros miraban (& sus cabezas se movían de un lado a otro) como la pobre e inocente Sakura era zangoloteada por los tres chicos que decían "_yo la necesito mas_" "_es mía_" "_nosotros la teníamos primero_" & entre otras cosas mas.

-Ya basta-**dijo Itachi con una voz fría mientras agarraba a la chica** (toda mareada) **por la cintura alejándola de los otros tres & colocando su cabeza en su pecho para que no se cayera.**

Los otros rápidamente dejaron de pelear al escuchar la voz de del Uchiha mayor.

-Onii-San-**susurro Sasuke mientras empujaba a una rubia que estaba abrazándolo fuertemente por el brazo.**

-Itachi eso es trampa-**se quejo el rubio mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo acusador los otros dos asintieron de acuerdo viendo a la chica que el Uchiha mayor aun tenia abrazando posesivamente por la cintura.**

-Hm-**contesto el**-por su culpa Sakura-San no pude mantenerse en pie a caso no pudieron pensar que la lastarían-**dijo mirando fijamente a la chica que ya empezaba a regresar en si.**

-Lo sentimos-**dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras bajaban la cabeza.**

-Hm-**fue lo único que dijo.**

-No sabia que Itachi tenia novia-**dijo una rubia viendo la linda escena delante de ella**-hacen una muy linda pareja así como yo & Sasuke-Kun-**contesto abrazándose mas al Uchiha menor.**

-Suéltame-**se quejo el fastidiado de la chica. Ino lo ignoro** (como siempre lo hacia) **& siguió mirando a la parejita.**

-Como se llama nunca la había visto en la Aldea-**interrogo mirando fijamente a la pelirosa que ya empezaba a reaccionar.**

-Itachi-San-**susurro ella & el la miro.**

Sakura se dio cuenta que el Uchiha la abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura (no tanto para no dejarla respirar) para que no se cayera & mirando esos ojos tan oscuros como la noche noto un brillo extraño que jamas había visto *_que demonios_*pensaba ella, entonces siente algo muy extraño algo que jamas había sentido & no sabia como describirlo.

*_Que es lo que me pasa con ella_*pensaba Itachi viéndola fijamente. Mientras que los demás se sintieron un poco fuera de lugar ya que la "parejita" se habían quedado mirándose fijamente & olvidadonse completamente de ellos.

-Itachi-San-**volvió a susurrar la pelirosa**-ya puede soltarme-**le dijo al ver que no la dejaba.**

-Ah?-**dijo el completamente hipnotizado por aquellos ojos jade que a pesar de ser fríos & vacíos eran hermosos**-lo siento-**contesto separándose de ella & despertando del hechizo.**

-Kawaiiii-**grito la rubia exageradamente dejando casi sordo al Uchiha menor que le dio una mirada de fastidio**-pero si hacen una muy buena pareja & yo que pensé que te quedarías soltero siempre Itachi-**dijo divertida a lo que todos rieron** (menos Itachi & Sakura)-& como se llama aun no respondes mi pregunta.

-Ino-**junto el entrecejo**-ella es Sakura Haruno hace unos días llego a la Aleda por lo que vivirá en nuestra casa por un tiempo-**suspiro**-también es la ninja-medico en mi equipo Anbu & no es mi novia-**aclaro.**

-Oh-**dijo desilusionada**-mucho gusto Sakura yo soy Ino Yamanaka & no te preocupes por mi cuñadito puede ser frió de vez en cuando pero seguro que contigo sera muy tierno-**Itachi le dedico a la rubia una mirada fría**-vez te lo dije-**& todos volvieron a reír**-pero da le tiempo-**le guiño el ojo.**

-Hm-**contesto ella** *_que fue lo que dijo_***pensaba la pelirosa.**

-Nee Nee Sakura-Chan Sumimasen por lo de hace rato-**dijo el rubio recordando el incidente de hace unos minutos mientras se rascaba la nuca avergonzado.**

-Si Sakura lo sentimos-**apoyaron Shisui & Genma al igual de avergonzados que Naruto.**

-Hum no importa-**suspiro**-solo no vuelvan a hacer eso o para la otra no vivirán para contarlo-**amenazo con voz fria.**

-Hai... Hai-**contesto nervioso el rubio por la mirada de la chica**-ahora que recuerdo Sakura-Chan te quiero presentar a una persona muy importante para mi-**dijo un Naruto sonriente & sonrojado** (que bipolar XD) **la chica asintió**-ella es Hinata-Chan mi novia-**dijo abrazando a la chica toda sonrojada**-Hinata-Chan ella es Sakura-Chan una gran amiga ¡Dattebayo!.

*_Amiga_*pensó la pelirosa al no entender lo que significaba.

-H..Hola Sakura-San-**dijo Hinata toda sonrojada & nerviosa por lo que dijo el rubio** (de que es su novia kawaii x3).

-Hinata-San es un placer-**hizo una reverencia a lo que la peliazul se sonrojo aun mas & se puso mas nerviosa.**

-Chicos ahí que ir a comer algo que muero de hambre-**se quejo Shisui mientras su estomago rugía.**

-Si tienes razón-**apoyo el Uchiha menor**-Onii-San, Sakura ustedes también van-**pregunto mirándolos a ambos.**

-Yo almorzare hoy con Mikoto-San-**aclaro ella.**

-Igual yo-**dijo Itachi.**

Todos suspiraron derrotados ya que sabían que no los iban a hacer cambiar de opinión así que se despidieron de la pareja & se fueron a comer algo.

Itachi & Sakura se dirigían a casa a paso tranquilo & en silencio mientras el viento soplaba & volaba sus cabellos.

Dentro de poco llegaron & Sakura se dirigió a la cocina a buscar a Mikoto por si necesitaba ayuda e Itachi subía las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación pero cuando llego al pasillo se encontró a su padre.

-Otou-San-**dijo Itachi mirándolo fijamente.**

-Te estuve esperando a noche & nunca llegaste-**dijo un molesto Fugaku.**

-Lo lamento me quede dormido.

-Esa no es escusa sigue me necesito hablar contigo-**Fugaku entro aun salón seguido de su hijo mayor**-que ahí con esa chica.

-De que hablas-**pregunto confundido Itachi.**

-No hagas como que no sabes de seguro ya has medido sus capacidades no es así-**Itachi asintió**-es demasiado débil me imagino para alguien como ustedes de tan alto rango.

-No deberías dejarte engañar por las apariencias-**contesto el moreno**-la verdad es que esa chica cada día me sorprende mas.

-Que demonios dices Itachi-**grito su padre**-sorprenderte no me hagas reír esa chica se mira tan frágil aun no se como la Hokage permite que estuviera en el mismo equipo que tu.

-Te equivocas-**la defendió el**-creo que hizo la mejor opción en ponerla en mi equipo-**Fugaku lo miro enojado pero Itachi siguió**-ya te dije las apariencias engañan también me engañaron a mi pero Sakura-San me a vencido cuando los dos nos enfrentamos.

-Como-**grito aun mas furioso Fugaku**-como que te a vencido a ti con tu Sharingan eres un genio Itachi un Uchiha como es posible-**dijo con rabia**-no tenias que humillarte solo porque es una chica & dejarte vencer.

-No lo hice-**elevo un poco la voz**-ella es una excelente Kunoichi una de las mas inteligente & fuertes que yo e conocido no me deje ganar ella me gano ya te lo dije no te dejes engañar solo porque se ve frágil Sakura-San es un ninja muy fuerte al igual que es excelente como ninja-medico-**termino algo enojado mientras apretaba los puños para calmarse.**

-Me has deshonrado Itachi-**dijo Fugaku muy enojado para después salir de la habitación.**

Fugaku mientras se dirigía a las escaleras se encontró a Sakura subir por ellas el le dedico una mirada fría pero la pelirosa no se inmuto como muchos lo hacían cuando el los miraba de esa forma ella lo miro desafiante & con una mirada mucho mas fría que la de el; para después pasar por un lado de el como si el no estuviera.

Se paro en seco & un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo asiendo que temblara levemente por primera vez en toda su vida tuvo miedo de una mirada & sobre todo de una chica tan frágil volteo para ver como la pelirosa entraba a la habitación donde se encontraba Itachi.

-Fugaku-**grito Mikoto desde la sala haciendo que despertara**-la cena esta lista.

El suspiro e ignoro lo que sintió para volver a su estado de siempre & bajar.

Sakura entro a la habitación & encontró al Uchiha con la cabeza mirando el piso mientras que sus puños los tenia cerrados fuertemente. Se acerco lentamente a el & puso suavemente su mano en su hombro sorprendiéndolo & haciendo que volteara para mirarla.

Itachi de repente sintió una suave mano sobre su hombro. Se sorprendió & aun mas al ver que dicha mano le pertenecía a la pelirosa que se encontraba aun lado de el & que por alguna razón que desconocía ese simple gesto lo lleno de paz & seguridad haciendo que aflojara sus puños poco a poco.

-Itachi-San la cena esta lista-**dijo Sakura con su voz suave & fría pero por alguna razón su voz salio un poco mas suave que de costumbre pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta.**

El asintió & ambos bajaron para comer; Todo fue incomodo el aire era demasiado tenso. Fugaku después de terminar se levanto & salio sin decir palabra mientras que Sakura e Itachi ayudaron a Mikoto a levantar la mesa.

-Okaa-San-**grito Sasuke desde la entrada**-ya llegue iré a darme una ducha.

-De acuerdo cariño-**contesto su madre con voz dulce desde la cocina.**

Sasuke se fue a su habitación necesitaba una ducha para quitarse el olor que la rubia había dejado en el por estarlo abrazando a penas pudo lograr escapar *_molestia_*pensó entrando al cuarto de baño.

Itachi & Sakura también se fueron a sus habitaciones para descansar.

* * *

_Continuara...!_

Que les pareció les gusta?

pronto la conti espero sus comentarios gracias!ñ.ñ


	5. Sueños

Aquí la continuación espero que la disfruten!ñ.ñ

* * *

**"Sueños"**

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Sakura llego a Konoha & aun no se acostumbraba a su gente ni mucho menos a sus compañeros que había formado en dicha Aldea nunca imagino que alguna vez en su vida compartiría & hablaría con tanta gente ya que cuando vivía en la Niebla jamas lo hizo & ni le interesaba pero aquí en la Aldea de la Hoja era totalmente distinto a pesar de que había muchas cosas que aun no entendía pero simplemente las ignoraba también algunas veces se sentía extraña algo que hacia mucho tiempo no sentía & pensó que nunca mas lo volvería a sentir algo que la hacia sentir bien por mas extraño que fuera para ella & en el fondo le agradaba mucho aun que no lo aceptara por eso apartaba esas sensaciones aun que a veces se le dificultara demasiado.

Entonces para olvidar eso extraño que la hacían sentir todos sus compañeros & sobre todo Itachi. Todas las noches antes de dormir se repita una & otra vez en su mente:

"_**Tu única existencia es ser un arma usada por los demás para matar a sangre fría & obedecer para eso naciste & siempre sera así hasta el día de tu muerte**_".

Las palabras que su superior siempre le repetía desde que era una niña Hiro-Sama el hombre que se encargo de su entrenamiento despiadado & sangriento desde sus 4 años.

La luna brillaba en el oscuro cielo con las estrellas que la acompañaban esa noche haciendo que se viera aun mas hermosa de lo que ya era.

Iluminando así la habitación de una hermosa pelirosa que ya hacia dormida en su cama entre las sabanas. Se podía notar que sudaba & su espiración era dificultosa pero a pesar de eso se mantenía quieta & sin hacer ruido.

~**Sueño de Sakura**~

Se podía observar en una habitación a un hombre de unos 22 años muy atractivo con cabello castaño algo largo & alborotado sus ojos eran negros tan fríos que te hacían temblar. Estaba sentado en una silla observando fijamente a la pequeña niña que tenia frente a el de 8 años cabello rosa & corto con dos grandes & hermosos ojos jade solo que estos eran fríos & no inocentes & brillantes como cualquier otra niña de su edad.

-Sakura tengo una misión para ti-**dijo el sin despegar sus ojos con los de ella.**

-De que se trata Hiro-Sama-**contesto la pequeña.**

-Esta es una misión especial & sobre todo confidencial entendiste no puedes decirle a nadie sobre esto-**dijo con un tono frió & serio.**

-Hai-**ella dijo de la misma manera.**

-Escúchame muy bien esta misión sera muy distinta a cualquiera que ayas echo-**la niña asintió**-tienes que matar a Daisuke Mashiba & desacerté de su cuerpo entendido.

La pelirosa se quedo en silencio por un momento pensando. Ella no quería matar a Dai la primera persona que se acerco a ella & no la trato como los demás como un arma. No el era diferente siempre lo fue con ella siempre junto a ella a pesar de todo no sabia describir su relación pero eran inseparables no ella no podría hacerlo *_no puedo_*pensó, jamas se había negado a una misión de Hiro-Sama siempre lo obedecía por mas peligrosa que fuese & mas para alguien de su edad pero esto era totalmente diferente una parte de ella quería cumplir pero la otra le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que no lo hiciera.

Hiro observo a la pequeña pelirosa frente a el & por primera vez en sus ojos vio la duda-**junto el entrecejo**- *_esa chiquilla va a matarlo lo quiera o no ella no arruinara mis planes_*pensó el.

-Sakura escúchame-**la pelirosa salio de sus pensamientos & lo miro fijamente**-si tu no lo matas como te lo pedí el te matara a ti-**dijo fríamente**-en este mundo ninja lleno de guerras & muertes no hay que confiar ni formar ningún vinculo con nadie eso simplemente te hace débil se que has estado junto a Daisuke desde tus 4 años desde que empastes este entrenamiento conmigo por eso mismo quiero que lo mates para que rompas ese vinculo que no te deja avanzar aun eres demasiado débil por culpa de el & ese vinculo que formaron con los años recuerda tu solo eres un arma que nació para matar & obedecerme entendiste.

-Hai-**dijo ella & si sus ojos hacia unos momentos habían tenido alguna duda en ese momento desapareció dejando solo unos ojos jade fríos & amenazantes.**

-Bien espero tener el informe de la misión lo mas pronto posible puedes irte-**la pelirosa asintió hizo una reverencia & salio,** *_gracias a esta niña mi plan va de maravilla_*pensó & sonrió maliciosamente mientras miraba por donde había salido la pequeña.

Por otra parte Sakura caminaba por las calles de la aldea. Cada vez se acercaba mas & mas a su objetivo podía sentir su firma de Chakra, estaba en el lugar de siempre donde se reunían todos los días para entrenar. Dentro de poco llego a las afueras de la niebla donde se encontraba un rió se acerco poco a poco & entre mas se acercaba pudo distinguir a su objetivo esta sentado sobre una enorme roca observando la corriente del rió.

Ella se paro a unos cuantos metros de el & el volteo para mirarla mientras bajaba de la roca de un salto & sacudía su mano en forma de saludo.

-Konnichiwa Sakura-San llegas tarde-**dijo un sonriente niño de 13 años cabello & ojos negros como la noche mirando fijamente a la niña frente a el a unos cuantos metros.**

Sin decir ninguna palabra rápidamente apareció frente al niño con un Kunai en el cuello de este.

El la miro sorprendido por un momento pero después sonrió aun mas al entender el comportamiento de la chica. Lo vio en sus ojos el la conocía tan bien que a pesar de que no demostrara emociones el las leía en sus ojos & ella ni siquiera sabia.

-Parece que este entrenamiento sera mas emocionante que cualquier otro nee nee Sakura-San-**la miro fijamente**-no te la pondré fácil.

El salto hacia a tras & también saco un Kunai ambos se acercaron corriendo a toda velocidad & chocaron sus Kunai golpeando el uno al otro en un rápido movimiento & descuido de la pelirosa Dai alcanzo a rosar la mejilla ocasionando un pequeño corte. Ella salto unos metros alejada de el & rápidamente hizo unos sellos.

-Katon Housenka No Jutsu-**dijo ella mientras varias bolas de fuego salían por su boca en dirección al chico que muy difícilmente las esquivo pero le provoco unas cuantas quemaduras leves por su cuerpo.**

-Shunshin No Jutsu-**susurro Daisuke a lo que desapareció de la vista de Sakura. **

Ella lo buscaba por el bosque pero era demasiado rápido que no podía verlo cuando de repente varios Shuriken salieron de varias direcciones hacia ella esquivo algunos difícilmente pero varios provocaron varias cortadas por su cuerpo su respiración era agitada.

-Vamos Sakura-San no me digas que ya te cansaste-**dijo el también con una espiración agitada ambos estaban heridos pero aun seguían de pie así que aun no se había terminado ambos lo sabían**-no me digas que volverás a perder-**dijo burlón** *_Sakura confió en que me vencerás eres fuerte de eso no tengo duda prefiero que tu me mates a que ese bastardo_*pensó, mientras apretaba los puños al recordarlo.

De repente los ojos de la pelirosa se cerraron aun no sabia porque lo había echo pero aun así se concentro lo mas que pudo & se sorprendió a pesar de que sus ojos estaban cerrados podía saber perfectamente donde se encontraba cada cosa incluso Dai gracias a las vibraciones de la tierra *_que es esto_*pensó sorprendida, pero rápidamente alejo todo tipo de pensamiento no era hora para averiguarlo aun tenia algo que ganar.

En un movimiento rápido que sorprendió al pelinegro le pego fuertemente en el estomago que lo mando a estrellarse contra un árbol & antes de que pudiera reaccionar la pelirosa estaba frente a el con un Kunai en su cuello & viéndolo fijamente con esos ojos fríos que tanto la caracterizaban.

-Siempre supe que algún día me vencerías-**le sonrió tiernamente**-me alegra haberte conocido Sakura-San jamas me arrepentiré & siempre te protegeré aun que no me veas estaré contigo siempre-**acaricio su fría mejilla**-creo que este es un hasta pronto pero espero que no sea tan pronto-**una lágrima salio sin aviso por su ojo derecho**-espero que alguien te ayude a encontrar la luz para que seas feliz-**& una ultima sonrisa ilumino su rostro.**

Sakura sintió un dolor horrible en su corazón pero estaba segura que no había sido herida en ese órgano entonces porque. Pero no era momento de pensar en eso así que sin pensarlo dos veces corto el cuello de el dejando la sangre salir & manchando así su carita & ropa. El cuerpo de Daisuke callo muerto al instante ella lo miro & sintió su corazón hacerse pedazos pero estaba segura que de una manera distinta porque no había herida en alguna parte de su pecho. No le hizo caso aun que el dolor fue demasiado fuerte lo ignoro agarro el cuerpo sin vida del chico & lo tiro al rió dejando que la corriente se lo llevara. Se quedo parada ahí no supo por cuando tiempo solo se quedo inmóvil mirando fijamente el lugar donde la corriente se había llevado a Dai para siempre.

Sin darse cuenta que una figura en la sombras había observado todo & tenia una sonrisa sádica en su rostro para después desaparecer.

Sakura se levanto jadeando su reparación era agitada & se dio cuenta que su cama estaba empapada de su propio sudor ya había amanecido tan solo había sido un sueño ese sueño que pensó que había desaparecido cuando tenia 12 años pero regreso & no sabia porque. Ya lo estaba olvidando el dolor que sintió en aquel momento en su pecho lo volvió a sentir en ese momento pero ahora aun mas fuerte. Con una mano apretó su pecho donde se encontraba el corazón & trato de ignorar eso que hacia tanto no sentía & no quería volver a sentir. A pesar de que había sido un sueño podía sentir la sangre del pelinegro sobre su cuerpo como aquella vez se sentía tan real. Cerro los ojos fuertemente & empezó a tranquilizarse cuando un toque en su puerta la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Rápidamente limpio el sudor de su rostro se dirigió a la puerta ya mas calmada & abrió.

-Dai-**susurro para ella misma tan bajo que Itachi no pudo oírla** (ella lo confundió con el niño de su sueño porque ambos se parecían en el color de cabello & ojos).

-Dijiste algo Sakura-San-**la voz de Itachi hizo reaccionar a la chica.**

-Que es lo que se te ofrece tan temprano Itachi-San-**contesto ella volviendo a su voz de siempre.**

-Hm una misión rango S dentro de una hora partimos es mejor que te prepares-**Sakura asintió & el se fue a su habitación para acabar de prepararse.**

La pelirosa rápidamente se dio un baño & se puso su traje de Anbu echo en su mochila todo lo que necesitaba ya lista colgó la katana en su espalda & se puso su mascara.

Salto al techo & encontró a Itachi al igual listo. Ambos asintieron & se dirigieron con el resto de sus compañeros.

Rápidamente se encontraron con ellos en la entrada de Konoha sin decir ni una palabra saltaron a los arboles dirigiéndose a la Aldea de la Lluvia. Aun no sabían de que trataba la misión pero su Capitán les informaría cuando el así lo quisiera & normalmente lo hacia cuando estaban cerca de su objetivo se iban a tardar 3 días en llegar a el.

**En Konoha** (_en el puesto de Ichiraku Ramen_).

Naruto & Sasuke se encontraban almorzando mientras charlaban alegremente (bueno mas bien Naruto era el alegre XD).

-Teme-**dijo un sonriente rubio mientras pasaba su bocado**-no e visto a Sakura-Chan esta entrenando-**pregunto curioso observando a su compañero.**

-Hm salio esta mañana de misión con Onii-San & los otros-**comento comiendo su ramen.**

-Ya veo-**dijo algo desanimado**-& cuando regresa.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se Dobe pero no creo que regresen pronto ya sabes como son los Anbu no se sabe cuando regresan puede ser días, meses, incluso años-**le contesto.**

-Si-**dijo con tono triste**-espero que Sakura-Chan este bien & regrese pronto-**dijo mas animado metiéndose un gran bocado de ramen a la boca.**

-Yo igual junto con el resto-**contesto el pelinegro con una media sonrisa.**

Naruto también dio una gran sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca. Cuando de pronto observo a alguien muy conocido para el que iba en dirección contraria de donde se encontraban & pesar de que estaba algo lejos logro inmediatamente reconocer a la persona.

-Teme nos vemos-**salio corriendo antes de que Sasuke pudiera contestar**-HINATAAA-CHAAN ESPERAAAA-**grito el rubio mientras corría hacia la chica quien se detuvo & un gran sonrojo se instalo en su rostro cuando Naruto la abrazo por la cintura & la beso para después irse tomados de la mano & charlar alegremente.**

Sasuke quien observo todo maldecía a Naruto por dejarlo solo e ignorarlo cuando le hablaba cuando el dueño de la tienda lo interrumpió.

-La cuenta-**& le entrego un papel.**

Sasuke abrió los ojos como plato al ver todo lo que había comido el rubio & aun mas que no pago & el tendría que pagar se quedaría sin dinero por su culpa apretó los dientes.

-Dobe me las pagaras-**gruño el portador del Sharingan mientras pagaba.**

**Con el Anbu.**

Saltaban de rama en rama a una gran velocidad Itachi & Genma iban a delante & un poco mas atrás se encontraban Sakura & Shisui muy atentos por cualquier cosa.

De repente el Capitán se paro & los otros hicieron lo mismo el pelinegro miro el cielo & después miro a su equipo quienes lo miraban fijamente esperando a que hablara.

-Se acerca una tormenta sera mejor refugiarnos descansar & mañana les diré de que trata la misión para después partir entendido-**dijo Itachi.**

-Hai-**contestaron al insomnio.**

-Un poco mas adelante se encuentra una Aldea vamos-**& salto a una rama seguido de sus compañeros.**

Llegaron a la Aldea en poco tiempo & entraron como civiles ya que no querían ser el centro de atención.

Pero aun así muchas personas los miraban & se sonrojaban. Genma les dedica a muchas chicas lindas una mirada & sonrisa picara & seductora, Shisui solo se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente mientras sonreía, mientras que Itachi & Sakura los ignoraban & eran los que mas llamaban la atención pero ellos no les importaba si no que les molestaba.

Entraron a una posada & pidieron 3 habitaciones el capitán & la pelirosa con una habitación para cada uno mientras que a los otros dos les toco tener que compartir cuarto.

Ya era mas de media noche todos dormían tranquilamente en la Aldea por la fuerte tormenta que había afuera excepto cierto pelinegro que se movía & movía por toda la cama parecía que estaba teniendo un mal sueño.

**~Sueño de Itachi~**

Itachi se encontraba parado en un lugar que no conocía, observo mejor el lugar donde se encontraba & pudo ver que no estaba en muy buen estado como si hubiera habido una batalla justo ahí entonces detuvo su mirada en cierto punto del bosque cerca de un rió miro a Shisui & Genma inconscientes & con heridas muy graves quiso correr para ayudarlos pero por alguna razón sus piernas no reaccionaban como si estuvieran pegadas al suelo intento gritar su voz tampoco salia empezó a desesperarse cuando una voz muy familiar para el lo interrumpió sacándolo de sus intentos & pensamientos.

-Tu maldito bastardo te matare por dañar a mis compañeros-**dijo una pelirosa furiosa mientras miraba a alguien en frente de ella.**

Itachi pudo distinguir que se trataba de un hombre por su forma pero por alguna razón no podía ver su rostro.

Quiso ayudar a la chica pero no podía por mas que lo intentaba se sentía impotente odiaba cuando no podía hacer nada entonces escucho la risa de aquel hombre una risa maliciosa que te ponía la piel de gallina.

-Valla mi Cerezo parece que has crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi-**dijo el hombre observando fijamente a la pelirosa.**

-Tu-**exclamo sorprendida la chica cuando lo reconoció** *_parece que lo conoce_***pensó Itachi observando fijamente**-deberías estar muerto-**dijo ella con una voz fría.**

-Tienes razón Cerezo pero yo no puedo morir sin antes llevarte conmigo-**dijo el hombre con una sonrisa que a pesar de que Itachi no podía ver su cara había algo que le hacia pensar que su sonrisa no era nada bueno quería ir por la chica pero no podía así que siguió observando ya que parecía que no podían verlo.**

-Entonces si tengo que morir para matarte no me importa-**dijo la pelirosa sacando su Katana & poniéndose en posición de ataque**-te llevare al infierno conmigo.

-Por supuesto-**sonrió sacando un Kunai.**

Itachi observo como la chica se lanzaba contra el pero ese hombre era muy rápido esquivaba los golpes de la pelirosa al igual que ella los de el.

El Uchiha no sabia cuanto tiempo habían estado peleando pero había sido bastante & cada vez se desesperaba mas al no poder ayudar a Sakura que cada vez estaba en peores condiciones & su Chakra bajo. El hombre misterioso tampoco se quedaba atrás pero aun a si el llevaba ventaja.

En un descuido de de la pelirosa el hombre apareció frente a ella haciendo que abriera los ojos sorprendida & este le dio una patada en el estomago que la mando a estrellarse contra un árbol & antes de poder levantarse & defenderse ese hombre ya estaba frente a ella hincado a su altura con un Kunai peligrosamente en su cuello.

Al ver la escena Itachi se sorprendió & un dolor horrible sintió en su pecho al ver a la chica que estaba a punto de morir. Tenia que hacer algo para salvarla pero sus pies no se movían por mas que quería trataba de gritar pero nada, se sentía mal & el dolor en su pecho no desaparecía no quería perderla por una razón el no podría soportarlo. Escucho la voz de aquel hombre haciendo que escuchara lo que le decía a la chica frente a el que a pesar de tener un Kunai en su cuello seguía con su mirada fría & desafiante.

-Esto no te parece familiar .ra-**le dijo el hombre en el oído a la pelirosa haciendo que herviera la sangre de Itachi**-no te falta sonreír mi Cerezo-**siguió el separándose de ella & mirándola directamente a aquellos ojos jade que ahora eran mucho mas fríos & que también había en ellos rabia dolor & odio.**

-Observaste todo no es así maldito bastardo-**dijo Sakura con rabia**-todo es tu culpa matame de una vez & no esperes mas que odio pero recuerda que también te veré en el infierno maldito & are que sufras como nunca antes-**grito furiosa.**

-Pareces que aun no lo superas-**sonrió malicioso**-pero te recuerdo que no solo fue mi culpa tu fuiste el que lo mato-**Itachi vio como ella apretaba los puños & dientes. Se sentía mal al ver a la chica en ese estado & no poder hacer nada joder jamas en su vida se había sentido tan impotente, con tanto dolor & miedo al verla así**-pero no te preocupes te reunirás con el justo ahora-**& sin mas corto el cuello de la pelirosa. Itachi observo con error la escena vio como la sangre de ella bañaba a ese jodido hombre que quería matar en esos momentos.**

Vio como el se levantaba con una sonrisa & cogía el cuerpo de la chica sin vida en sus brazos & se acercaba al rió poco a poco. El gritaba quería moverse pero no podía entonces vio como el la tiro & la corriente se llevo su cuerpo sintió como su corazón se destrozaba un dolor inimaginable se apodero de el & aun mas al no poder hacer nada no poder defender a la chica & aun mas no poder matar a ese hombre que sonreía burlonamente & observaba en dirección en la que el rió se llevo el cuerpo de Sakura sin vida.

Itachi se levanto de golpe quedando sentado en la cama sin saber que había activado su Sharingan miro por toda la habitación & llevo las manos a su cara para así tapar sus ojos.

-Un sueño-**susurro quitando sus manos & dejando ver sus ojos negros**-un horrible sueño.

Miro por la ventana & observo que la lluvia ya había acabado también que apenas amanecía dentro de poco les explicaría la misión a su equipo.

Se llevó una mano a la altura de su pecho donde se encontraba el corazón que le latía con fuerza & dolor aun por el sueño no sabia que significa eso & se quedo observando el cielo pensando sobre esa horrible pesadilla que agradecía a Kami que solo haiga sido eso.

-Porque solo fue un sueño no significa nada verdad-**susurro sin obtener respuesta mirando como los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a salir.**

Cuando amaneció por completo se ducho & vistió rápidamente para reunirse con sus compañeros.

* * *

_Continuara...! _

Espero sus comentarios Sayonara & Arigatou ¡Dattebayo!:D


	6. Misión

Aquí les traigo la continuación gomen por tardar!:$

Hitch 74 no Danna: Arigatou por comentar se que no soy muy buena por mi ortografía pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo ñ.ñ aun así también quiero explicarte que yo utilizo "&" en vez de "Y" es que ya estoy acostumbrada en eso gomen! ewe

Bueno ahora si Disfruten (Y)

* * *

**"Misión".**

****Estaban 4 Anbu's reunidos en medio del bosque cerca de la Aldea de la Lluvia esperando las indicaciones de su Capitán. Itachi antes de explicar de que consistía la misión reviso que ningún enemigo estuviera cerca. Cuando estuvo seguro comenzó a hablar.

-No muy lejos de aquí se encuentra una fabrica subterránea donde están fabricando un veneno desconocido pero que es mortal-**explico en voz baja, solo para que las tres personas frente a el escucharan**-tenemos que infiltrarnos sin llamar demasiado la atención, asesinar a todos sin dejar a nadie vivo para después hacer volar la fabrica-**los miro seriamente**-tienen alguna duda esta ahora.

Todos negaron con la cabeza así que el decidió continuar. Pero antes saco un pergamino que contenía un mapa dibujado & lo puso en medio de todos los presentes para que pudieran verlo mejor.

-Este es el Sector 3-**explico señalando un lugar en el mapa**-Genma tu te encargaras de este Sector entendido-**el castaño asintió observando fijamente el mapa para saber a donde ir**-Sakura-San tu te encargaras del Sector 2-**señalo otro lugar a lo que ella asintió**-quiero que asesinen a cualquiera que se encuentre en los Sectores que les e asignado no debe quedar nadie vivo entendieron-**ambos asintieron**-bien yo me encargare del Sector 1 & Shisui tu estarás a cargo de la vigilancia para asesinar a cualquiera que se acerque o quiera salir del lugar entendido-**lo miro.**

Shisui acepto de mala gana ya que el también quería tener acción pero no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar las ordenes de su Capitán.

-Bien Sakura-San, Genma tendrán dos horas para acabar con sus oponentes & salir de ahí para encontrarse con Shisui fuera de la fabrica ya que cuando se cumplan las dos horas activare una bomba de 10 min., así que es mejor que salgan a tiempo-**todos asintieron**-bien entonces andando.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a las afueras de la Aldea de la Lluvia donde se encontraba la fabrica subterránea. Dentro de media hora llegaron así que escondieron su Chakra, observaron que no había nadie cerca.

Por lo que desdieron entrar cuidadosamente sin hacer ruido, mientras Shisui estaba escondido entre los arbustos con su Sharingan activado vigilando atentamente el lugar desde afuera.

Mientras los demás entraron con éxito sin ser vistos & se separaron cada uno por diferentes caminos como ordeno su Capitán. Genma tomo el pasillo de la izquierda que era el Sector 3, Sakura el de la derecha que era el Sector 2 e Itachi tomo el pasillo principal del centro que era el Sector 1.

Genma caminaba con cuidado por el pasillo oscuro que apenas era iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas que a penas iluminaban el lugar. De repente escucho murmullos que se acercaban hacia donde se encontraba el. Así que se escondió en una pared & desvaino su Katana poniéndose en posición de ataque esperando a que las voces se acercaran un poco mas.

No duro mucho en que las voces llegaran a estar cerca de donde el se encontraba eran dos ninjas & al parecer aun no habían notado su presencia por lo que rápidamente sin darles tiempo de reaccionar les corto la cabeza dejándolos muertos al instante.

Siguió su camino atento & con cuidado por aquel pasillo algo oscuro, pudo distinguir no muy lejos de el una sombra. La vio acercarse así que imagino que ya lo había visto por lo que también se acerco con cuido, cuando estuvieron frente a frente se dio cuenta que solo tenia un Kunai, sonrió por debajo de la mascara *_Por lo visto son demasiado confiados para no estar preparados por si los atacan esto sera demasiado fácil_*pensó el castaño algo aburrido.

-Quien eres-**interrogo el hombre frente a el poniéndose en posición de ataque.**

Pero Genma no contesto si no que simplemente en un movimiento rápido, golpeo su espalda contra la pared evitando así a penas un Kunai que iba directo a su cabeza. Pero el hombre que tenia hace un momento en frente no alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo por lo que el Kunai se clavo en su frente.

El castaño miro en dirección de donde provenía el Kunai & vio a otro hombre acercándose a el aventando varios Shuriken, pero el los esquivo con facilidad & en un descuido del hombre frente a el Genma lo atravesó con su Katana.

-Valla si no me hubiera dado cuenta un segundo después de tu presencia creo que estaría muerto en este instante-**dijo divertido mirando al hombre que ya hacia muerto en el suelo**-bueno tengo que terminar con esto-**susurro siguiendo su camino.**

Sakura corría por el pasillo a penas iluminado pero ella podía ver perfectamente, dos Katanas en sus manos, sus ojos jades fríos brillaban en la oscuridad con tanta intensidad & sed de sangre, una sonrisa sádica dibujada debajo de su mascara, mientras se acercaba a su primera victima que caminaba tranquilamente de espaldas a ella sin darse cuenta de que la muerte lo estaba siguiendo de cerca hasta que sintió como atravesaban su estomago con algo filoso.

Miro a la persona responsable detrás de el & su cuerpo tembló cuando se encontró con unos ojos tan fríos & tenebrosos. Lo ultimo que se escucho en ese pasillo fue un grito de horror & después todo fue silencio de nuevo.

No muy lejos se encontraban tres ninjas que se alertaron al oír tal grito espeluznante.

-Que diablos fue eso-**dijo uno de ellos.**

-No tengo idea pero vamos a averiguarlo-**dijo otro.**

Los otros dos asintieron & cada uno saco un Kunai. Rápidamente llegaron a donde se produjo aquel grito & lo que vieron los dejo en Shock a los tres.

Ahí frente a ellos se encontraba un ninja enmascarado lleno de sangre & a pesar de que traía mascara se distinguían muy bien sus ojos fríos & sin emoción mientras que con una mano sostenía la cabeza de uno de sus compañeros que tenia una mirada de terror en su rostro & su cuerpo ahora se encontraba sin vida en el piso junto a un charco de su propia sangre.

Una risa espeluznante lleno todo el pasillo que provenía de la pelirosa frente a ellos. A los tres ninjas les recorrió un horrible escalofrió por todo el cuerpo & antes de que pudieran reaccionar & hacer algo sus cuerpos caían al suelo partidos por la mitad sin vida.

Ella miro sin emoción los cuerpos destrozados frente a ella como si fuera lo mas normal.

-Débiles-**susurro fríamente.**

Por alguna extraña razón que desconocía la imagen de Daisuke llego a su mente en la parte de cuando ella lo asesino. Sacudió su cabeza borrando aquella imagen de Dai ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces no tenia porque recordarlo a demás aun tenia una misión que completar & no iba a seguir perdiendo el tiempo con tonterías.

Así que sin mas siguió su camino por aquel pasillo a toda velocidad & desasiendo se rápidamente de los ninjas que se atravesaban en su camino sin darles tiempo de reaccionar o defenderse. Tenia algún tiempo que no asesinaba & por alguna razón una pequeña parte de ella no le agrado mucho sin embargo aun era mayor la parte que disfrutaba la sangre & ver la muerte de los demás.

Itachi corría por los pasillos que lo conducían al centro principal de la fabrica. No había muchos ninjas por lo que imagino que en los Sectores donde se encontraban Sakura & Genma eran donde se encontraban todos los ninjas.

Faltaba poco para que se cumplieran las dos horas & esperaba que esos dos ya hubiesen salido & estuvieran ahora mismo con Shisui.

Sakura salio de la fabrica subterránea bañada en sangre del enemigo & se acerco a donde se encontraban Shisui & Genma bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Sakura-Chan esta bien-**pregunto preocupado el moreno que aun tenia el Sharingan activado.**

-Si fue demasiado fácil-**dijo ella con una voz profunda & mas fría de lo habitual.**

-Estoy contigo a mi también se me hizo aburrido-**apoyo el castaño**-ahora solo falta que llegue el Capitán.

-Pero aun que sea ustedes tuvieron un poco mas de diversión en cambio yo-**dijo Shisui con lagrimas tipo anime en sus ojos.**

-Eso es cierto-**sonrió Genma.**

-Aaah, solo espero que Itachi no tarde-**dijo el Uchiha algo fastidiado de tanto esperar.**

-Hum no creo faltan 5 min., para completar las dos horas así no tardara demasiado-**dijo la pelirosa mientras se recargaba en el tronco de un árbol.**

Shisui simplemente asintió aburrido esperando que el Itachi no tardara demasiado.

El Capitán del escuadrón Anbu llego a su objetivo justo a tiempo. Coloco la bomba en la maquina que fabricaba el veneno & la activo para después correr a toda velocidad a la salida pues solo tenia 10 min., & salio justo a tiempo ya que en cuento llego frente a su equipo la tierra templo & algo de polvo se levanto dando a entender que la bomba había explotado.

-Misión cumplida-**dijo Itachi mirando a sus compañeros & se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba bañada en sangre aun mas que Genma**-todos están bien-**pregunto.**

-Si todo fue fácil-**contesto el castaño**-verdad Sakura-**le pregunto a la pelirosa a lo que ella asintió.**

-Ya que terminamos la misión vamos a una Aldea cercana donde haya Aguas Termales-**dijo emocionado Shisui.**

-Hm-**dudo Itachi.**

-Vamos Capitán nos merecemos un descanso-**apoyo Genma al moreno**-ademas necesitamos limpiar la sangre-**se miro a el & a Sakura.**

-Bien-**suspiro aceptando**-entonces andando para llegar antes del anochecer.

Shisui & Genma sonrieron victoriosos mientras saltaban para ir a una Aldea cercana mientras que Itachi & Sakura los seguían en silencio. Dentro de poco encontraron una pequeña Aldea & como empezaba a oscurecer decidieron llegar ahí.

Llegaron a una posada que tenia Termas pero solo quedaban 3 habitaciones disponibles por lo que de nuevo Itachi & Sakura tenían habitaciones para cada uno mientras que para desgracia de Shisui & Genma tenían que volver a compartir cuarto.

Sakura no quiso meterse a las Termas a ella no le agradaban mucho por lo que decidió mejor ducharse en su habitación que se encontraba a un lado de la habitación de su Capitán.

Itachi se encontraba en las Aguas Termales muy relajado & le agradecía a Kami que los otros dos no estuvieran ahí ya que si no, no hubiera disfrutado tanto como lo estaba asiendo en ese momento.

Mientras que Genma & Shisui se encontraban en la habitación que compartían El castaño estaba recostado en una de las dos camas individuales que había mientras que el moreno estaba sentado en la otra cama con una mala cara. Ambos tenían los mismos pensamientos querían un cuarto para ellos solos no querían compartir habitación & también querían su propia privacidad como aquellos dos (se refieren a Sakura e Itachi).

Habían estado en silencio por 20 min., desde que llegaron al cuarto cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Shisui lo decidió romper.

-Esto no es junto también quiero mi propia habitación-**se quejo el moreno.**

-Ya sabes como es el Capitán no podemos hacer nada-**dijo el castaño sin moverse.**

-Mmmm...-**pensaba el Uchiha**-tengo una idea-**dijo entusiasmado.**

-Eso que seria bueno o malo-**pregunto Genma mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama para mirar a su compañero.**

-Mi idea nos beneficiara a mi & a ti-**el moreno sonrió maliciosamente**-ya que ambos tendremos nuestras propias habitaciones.

-Te escucho-**dijo interesado el Genma.**

-Que te parece si le asemos una pequeña broma a nuestro Capitán-**la sonrisa del Uchiha se enancho.**

-Como es eso-**levando una ceja el castaño**-sabes que si Itachi nos descubre estamos muertos.

-Pero esta vez es diferente de seguro que no se enojara-**Shishui tenia un brillo malicioso & divertido en sus ojos.**

-Explícame de que trata esa broma.

-Hehehe-**rió malicioso**-como sabes las habitaciones de Itachi & Sakura están juntas que te parece si cambiamos el numero de la puerta de sus cuartos & así Itachi dormirá con Sakura-**sonrió pícaro**-yo tengo la habitación de mi primo & tu con esta que te parece.

-Hmmm...-**el castaño pensó un momento**-no suena mal-**sonrió divertido.**

-Entonces vamos rápido antes de que Itachi salga de las Termas & se dirija a su cuarto-**dijo el moreno encaminándose a la puerta.**

-Bien te sigo-**dijo un divertido Genma mientras lo seguía.**

Shisui & Genma como los ninjas que eran llegaron a las habitaciones de Sakura e Itachi & sin hacer ruido con cuidado cambiaron el numero de sus puertas.

Sonrieron maliciosamente mientras se dirigían ahora a darse un baño en las Termas sin que su sonrisa se borrara de sus rostros & en el camino se encontraron a su Capitán que ahora se dirigía a "Su Habitación" tranquilamente.

-Hey buenas noches primo que descanses-**dijo un contento moreno mientras ahora entraba el baño de los hombres junto a su compañero castaño.**

-Hm-**contesto el.**

A Itachi se le hizo raro ver a Shisui de esa manera ya que cuando llegaron & se entero de que compartiría de nuevo cuarto con Genma se había molestado & no le había dirigido la palabra pero no le dio mucha importancia sabia que su primo era un bipolar a demás estaba demasiado cansado & solo quería dormir.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación & no se molesto en prender la luz tan solo se dirigió a la cama. (El traía solo un pantalón dejando así su torso desnudo). Se metió bajo las sabanas & cerro los ojos acomodándose un poco mejor & mientras lo hacia sintió algo suave cerca de el se acerco un poco mas (pensando que era alguna almohada & se abrazo a ella acomodando mejor su cabeza se sentía muy bien pero a demás percibió un delicioso olor a flores haciendo que se quedara profundamente dormido al instante.

La luz del Sol se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraba durmiendo una bella pelirosa que ya comenzaba a despertar por culpa de la luz.

Sakura quiso estirarse pero por alguna razón no podía moverse aun mantenía los ojos cerrados pero aun así podía sentir muy bien un peso que se encontraba arriba de ella.

Abrió los ojos lentamente & lo primero que vio fue el techo de su cuarto, bajo la mirado poco a poco para encontrarse con una cabellera negra. Abrió los ojos sorprendida despertándose por completo al ver en la situación que se encontraba.

La cabeza del Uchiha se encontraba entre los firmes senos de la pelirosa & una de sus manos estaba sobre uno de sus pechos (ella solo llevaba su Short & Top negro) sus piernas estaban entrelazadas entre si & con su otra mano libre la abrazaba posesiva mente por la espalda pegando sus cuerpos aun mas (si es que se podía).

La chica sintió algo extraño recorrer todo su cuerpo era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación como esa & por Kami su corazón estaba demasiado acelerado hasta paresia que se saldría de su pecho & que a demás no sabia que estaba haciendo el pelinegro en su cuarto & en la misma cama si se suponía que el tenia su propia habitación *_Tengo que hacer algo rápido & salir de aquí_* pensó ella.

-Itachi-San-**dijo ella tratando de moverse para salir del agarre del moreno.**

Pero eso solo hizo que Itachi se acomodara aun mas contra ella & apretara suavemente su seno derecho arrancando un pequeño gemino por parte de la pelirosa.

-Itachi-San que hace-dijo tratando de que su voz suene igual que siempre pero un poco mas fuerte.

El pelinegro escucho que alguien lo llamaba pero no se quería levantar por Kami desde hace mucho que no había dormido tan bien como ahora & sobre todo aquel olor a flores lo estaba embriagando por completo. También sentía algo suave entre su mano & su almohada era jodida mente cómoda.

Un suspiro salio de sus labios mientras abría los ojos pesadamente en contra de su voluntad cuando se acostumbro a la luz volvió a escuchar que lo llamaban pero esta vez mas cerca. Levanto el rostro encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos jade que lo miraban fijamente sin emoción pero también se podía distinguir un pequeño destello de vergüenza.

Parpadeo confundido. *_¿Porque Sakura estaba en su habitación? ¿& porque estaba demasiado cerca?_*eso era lo que pensaba Itachi antes de bajar su vista encontrándose en la posición comprometedora con la pelirosa. También observo que su mano aun se encontraba sobre su pecho. Automáticamente un sonrojo se instalo en su rostro & rápidamente se aparto de la la chica aun sonrojado & nervioso.

-Sakura-San-**pregunto parpadeando pensando que se trataba de un sueño.**

-Que hace en mi habitación-**cuestiono ella mirándolo fijamente.**

-Yo-aun estaba nervioso no sabia muy bien que decir *_& como no estar nervioso teniendo a una hermosa chica en frente de mi con tan solo un pequeño Short & Top dejando muy buenas vistas de su cuerpo_*pensaba mientras su nariz sangraba.

-Itachi-San esta sangrando-**pregunto ella inocentemente**-se encuentra bien.

-Lo siento mucho Sakura-San creo que me equivoque de habitación-**el pelinegro salio de ahí tropezando con casi todo lo que había en la habitación para llegar a la que en verdad era su habitación.**

Sakura lo miro hasta que desapareció por la puerta se encogió de hombros & se dirigió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha olvidando lo que acababa de pasar.

Mientras que Itachi cerro la puerta de su verdadera habitación & se recargo en la puerta tratando de controlar la hemorragia & su corazón acelerado por lo que acababa de pasar *_Necesito una ducha fría muy fría_* pensó mientras su vista se detuvo en la cama donde se encontraba dormido tranquilamente Shisui.

El Uchiha gruño al darse cuenta de que todo fue culpa de su primo eso explicaba su cambio de humor cuando se topo con el en la noche. Se acerco lentamente & jalo las sabanas provocando que el moreno calleara de la cama.

-Awww-**se quejo Shisui sobándose el trasero**-Itachi no tenias que levantarme así.

-No, te debería a ver matado-**gruño**-tu tuviste que ver con que pasara la noche con Sakura-San no es así-**no era una pregunta si no una afirmación.**

-Oh no agradezcas-**sonrió pícaro**-que tal dormiste.

-Eres un idiota-**gruño molesto pero con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas al recordar lo de hace unos momentos en el cuarto de Sakura & sin mas se encerró en el cuarto de baño.**

Shisui sonrió divertido ya que alcanzo a distinguir su sonrojo antes de que se encerrara en el baño. Salio del cuarto de su primo con la sonrisa mas grande para dirigirse a la habitación donde se encontraba su compañero Genma & contarle lo sucedido.

Ya todos listos se dirigieron a Konoha en silencio cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

**Mientras En La Aldea De La Niebla.**

Un hombre de cabello castaño que le llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros con unos ojos negros penetrantes & fríos de unos 33 años (que a pesar de su edad se mantenía joven & bastante apuesto). Observaba por la gran ventana frente a el la Aldea de la Niebla que últimamente había estaba muy tranquila (cosa que no le agradaba mucho & mas desde que no había vuelto a saber de **_Ella_**).

-Hiroshi-Sama-**un joven pelirrojo de ojos color miel interrumpió en la habitación.**

-Que pasa Ryu-**dijo sin despegar la vista de la aldea**-tienes información sobre **_Ella._**

-Así es por fin la pudimos localizar-**dijo serio**-**_Ella_** se encuentra viviendo ahora en Konoha.

-Hmp interesante-**murmuro.**

-Quiere que vallamos & la traigamos de regreso-**pregunto mirando fijamente al hombre que no despegaba la vista de la ventana.**

-No-**dijo cortante**-te puede ir-**el pelirrojo asintió & salio**-disfruta tu libertad por ahora Cerezo que no te durara tanto tiempo-**le dijo a la nada con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.**

* * *

_Continuara...!_

Espero sus Reviews Arigatou nos vemos!ñ.ñ


	7. Yo Enamorado ¿?

Aquí la continuación me tarde un poco pero ya la subí que la disfruten!^^

* * *

**"Yo Enamorado ¿? ".**

Itachi se encontraba recostado en la cama de su habitación observando fijamente el techo.

Desde la misión donde compartió cuarto con Sakura por culpa de Shisui no había dejado de pensar en ella.

Bueno en cierto modo el ya pensaba en ella pero no tanto como lo había estado haciendo esa ultima semana nunca había pensado tanto en una mujer en realidad jamas le había interesado alguna.

Pero esa bella pelirosa le había echo algo ya que todas las noches soñaba con ella & por Kami aun podía sentir el calor & la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo, su mano aun conservaba la textura & suavidad de su pecho & como extrañaba ese aroma a flores que lo embriagaba por completo & lo hacia olvidar todo por un momento.

Admitía que para su desgracia fue tan solo poco tiempo que estuvo de esa manera con ella pero tan solo eso basto para despertar tantas cosas en el que ni siquiera sabia que algún día llegaría a experimentar.

El ya tenia una idea de lo que estaba sintiendo por Sakura sin embargo no lo quería admitir tan fácil después de todo era un Uchiha orgulloso que siempre había dicho que nunca le interesaría ninguna mujer.

Una escandalosa voz muy conocida para el se escucho cerca de su puerta que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-Saku-Chan-**grito un rubio mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación de la oji jade**-Sakura-Chan abre soy yo Naruto-**volvió a insistir hasta que la puerta se abrió.**

-Que pasa Naruto porque esos gritos-**dijo ella un poco soñolienta**-estaba durmiendo.

Itachi escuchaba claramente la conversación que tenían esos dos ya que su habitación se encontraba muy cerca del cuarto de la pelirosa.

-A estas horas-**pregunto sorprendido**-si a penas son las 15:30 pm.

-& eso que tiene que ver tenia sueño-**contesto simplemente con su cara de poker.**

-Bueno-**dijo el rubio con una gota tipo anime detrás de su cabeza**-oh es verdad casi lo olvido venia a preguntarte que si mañana por la noche asistirás al Festival de Hanami que harán en Konoha Dattebayo.

-Festival de Hanami-**susurro para si**-que es eso-**pregunto inocentemente.**

-Como-**exclamo sorprendido**-Saku-Chan no me digas que no sabes lo que es un Festival-**dijo aun mas sorprendido apuntándola con un dedo acusador.**

-Eso es lo que dije-**suspiro cansada**-Naruto no se lo que es un Festival-**repitió.**

-Demo eso quiere decir que nunca has estado en alguno.

El pelinegro que aun escuchaba todo desde su cuarto se sorprendió al enterarse de eso ya que a pesar de que tenían varios meses viviendo bajo el mismo techo sabia muy poco de ella ya que no hablaba mucho de si.

-Así es.

-No lo puedo creer-**grito exagerado.**

-Dobe-**gruño el Uchiha menor mientras observaba al rubio desde de puerta de su habitación con una mirada asesina**-has interrumpido mi sueño.

-Teme-**miro al pelinegro detrás de el**-que demonios-**exclamo**-ahora todos duermen a esta hora no tienen otra cosa que hacer-**dijo con una voz mas seria que sorprendió a los presentes** (solo que Sakura no lo demostró)-como comer ramen-**termino la oración dramáticamente.**

Caída tipo anime por parte de Sakura & Sasuke.

Hasta Itachi callo tipo anime desde su habitación al escuchar lo que dijo el rubio.

-Siempre seras un dobe-**dijo sin ánimos el Uchiha menor.**

-Teme-**se defendió enojado.**

-Dobe-**gruño igual el pelinegro regresando le la mirada retadora.**

-Bueno ya-**intervino la pelirosa algo cansada**-Naruto me explicaras lo que decías si o no.

-Gomen Sakura-Chan-**se rasco la nuca volteando a mirarla**-pero no te preocupes yo te explicare lo que es un Festival de Hanami Dattebayo-**sonrió entusiasmado.**

-Hm es verdad casi me olvido del Festival-**susurro el moreno detrás de ellos.**

-Tu iras teme-**pregunto curioso el rubio.**

-Tal vez-**se encogió de hombros.**

-Amargado-**susurro el**-Saku-Chan-**volvió a mirar a la pelirosa**-estas lista porque voy a empezar-**la oji jade asintió**-lo que principalmente se hace en el Festival de Hanami es contemplar las Flores de Cerezo pero es aun mejor cuando estas con todos tus amigos-**los ojos del rubio se iluminaron**-& aun mas si estas con la persona que amas.

-Que cursi dobe-**se burlo Sasuke.**

-Cállate teme solo es envidia porque no tienes novia-**se defendió el.**

-Hm-**contesto simplemente & miro a Sakura disimuladamente quien se encontraba pensando en lo que había dicho el rubio & un sonrojo se instalo en el rostro del moreno al observarla de esa manera** *_Se mira muy linda_* **pensó embobado.**

-Teme estas todo rojo tienes fiebre-**cuestiono curioso el oji azul.**

-Claro que no dobe-**miro a otro lado tratando de esconder su sonrojo.**

-Bueno-**suspiro el rubio para después mirar a la pelirosa**-Sakura-Chan ahora entiendes.

-Hum-**ella asintió después de asimilar la información.**

-Sugoii-**dijo el portador del Kyubi**-entonces si iras verdad.

-Hum no se-**dijo sincera.**

-Estoy seguro de que iras Dattebayo-**dijo contento**-todos te esperaremos-**sonrió**-tal vez alguien te pueda invitar-**le dio una mirada & sonrisa picara que la oji jade no supo descifrar.**

Itachi & Sasuke al escuchar lo que dijo Naruto de que alguien mas asistiera al Festival con la hermosa pelirosa no les agradaba para nada.

Sakura solo asintió, se despidió del rubio & se dirigió a darse una ducha.

El agua fría caía sobre su cuerpo logrando que se relajara mientras pensaba en todo lo que había dicho el rubio hiperactivo.

Aun no estaba muy segura de ir al Festival ya que jamas había asistido a alguno pero también una pequeña parte de ella quería ir.

-Teme invitaras a Sakura-Chan al Festival verdad-**dijo sonriendo el rubio que aun se encontraba fuera del cuarto de la pelirosa.**

-Hm tal vez-**murmuro el pelinegro para después dirigirse a la Sala.**

-Espérame teme-**dijo el rubio detrás de el mientras lo seguía con una gran sonrisa.**

-Dobe-**gruño el.**

Itachi quien había escuchado toda su conversación desde su habitación no le agrado para nada lo que dijo su Hermano menor cuando la pelirosa ya no estuvo presente.

-Tengo que invitarla antes de que alguien mas lo haga-**murmuro para si.**

Aun no lo podía creer jamas había sentido celos por alguien & mucho menos cuando se trataba de su Hermano menor sin embargo eso sintió cuando dijo que invitaría a Sakura.

Bueno no lo había dicho exactamente así pero el lo conocía bastante bien después de todo eran Hermanos & sabia exactamente lo que aria.

Escucho la puerta de una habitación abrirse & supo rápidamente quien había salido, se levanto de la cama & salio al pasillo.

-Sakura-San-**llamo a la oji jade que se encontraba caminando por el pasillo tranquilamente.**

-Si-**miro hacia atrás para mirar al pelinegro.**

-Hm... Bueno veras-**miro al techo**-yo... quería-**la volvió a mirar**-decirte... que-*_Mierda desde cuando me pongo nervioso_* **pensó irritado.**

-Pasa algo malo Itachi-San-**pregunto con su voz suave & fría mientras se acercaba a el quien se había quedado sin palabras.**

-No-**negó rápidamente**-quería saber si mañana asistirás al Festival de Hanami-**soltó rápidamente.**

-Hum, si-**ella lo había estado pensando mientras se duchaba & llego a la conclusión de ir después de todo no tendría otra cosa que hacer**-tu iras Itachi-San.

-Hm-**asintió**-yo quería saber-**miro hacia otra parte para ocultar el sonrojo que se había instalado en su rostro**-si te gustaría ir conmigo al Festival.

-Hum... De acuerdo-**acepto después de algunos segundos.**

-Enserio-**dijo el tratando de ocultar su sorpresa & alegría. Mirándola de nuevo.**

-Hai-**asintió.**

Itachi le regalo una pequeña sonrisa sincera.

Después de eso ambos siguieron caminos diferentes.

El Uchiha mayor se dirigió al patio trasero.

Mientras que la pelirosa salio del barrio Uchiha & ahora caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la Aldea.

-Hey Sakura-**grito alguien a su espalda.**

-Hum-**voltea**-Ten Ten-**saludo.**

-A donde vas-**pregunto curiosa una vez que llego hasta ella.**

-A entrenar-**respondió sin mas.**

-Siempre haces eso acaso no tienes otra cosa que hacer.

-Hum, no-**dijo simplemente a lo que la castaña suspiro.**

-& que me dices del Festival de mañana iras verdad.

-Hai.

-Sugoii-**sonrió**-& con quien iras porque me imagino que ya alguien te lo pidió-**pregunto curiosa & con una sonrisa picara.**

-Con Itachi-San.

-El Hermano mayor de Sasuke-**exclamo sorprendida a lo que la pelirosa asintió**-no me lo creo tu lo invitaste.

-Hum no el me lo pidió hace un momento.

-Ya veo interesante-**susurro para si con una enorme sonrisa** *_Quien iba a decir que el frió & arrogante Capitán Anbu le gustara alguien_* **pensó divertida Ten Ten.**

-Tu iras con Neji-San verdad-**pregunto la oji jade sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos.**

-Eh... Si-**se sonrojo**-de echo me dirigía a comprar un Kimono ahora mismo-**sonrió**-tu ya tienes tu Kimono.

-Kimono-**cuestiono confusa**-no se que es eso-**dijo sinceramente cosa que sorprendió a la castaña**-pensaba llevar mi ropa de siempre.

-Que-**la miro molesta con los ojos entre cerrados**-claro que no si jamas has usado un Kimono pues ahora lo usaras es hora de cambiar esa ropa que siempre traes-**le regaño para después agarrarla por la muñeca & arrastrarla a una tienda de ropa.**

Sakura se dejo arrastrar por ella ya que conocía muy bien a Ten Ten desde hace tiempo & sabia que nunca aceptaba un "No" por respuesta.

Se conocían & llevaban muy bien ya que la pelirosa un día había ido a comprar armas nuevas & quien la atendió había sido Ten Ten a demás de que le había dado varios consejos para el manejo de las armas ya que ella era muy buena con eso.

La pelirosa se había dado cuenta de que tenia mucho potencial en el manejo de las armas por lo que ellas desdieron practicar & ayudarse entre si & ahí la oji jade se dio cuenta de que la castaña tenia algunos puntos débiles que necesitaba reforzar cosa que le enseño & gracias a ella ahora era mucho mejor que antes hasta su equipo se había impresionado por sus grandes avances.

Ya estaban en la tienda midiéndose las Kimonos que habían escogido.

Bueno mas bien la castaña escogió por Sakura ya que ella no sabia nada de esas cosas.

Ten Ten al poco tiempo salio de uno de los probadores con un Kimono rojo, las flores eran de un color verde & amarillo mientras que el obi era de un color dorado.

-Definitivamente este me llevo-**dijo ilusionada la castaña mirándose al espejo**-a ti que te parece Sakura-**miro a la pelirosa quien se encontraba sentada en frente de los probadores.**

-Hum-**la miro de arriba a bajo**-te queda muy bien-**contesto sinceramente.**

-Enserio-**la oji jade asintió a lo que la castaña se sonrojo un poco**-arigatou-**sonrió**-bueno me cambio & sigues tu.

Después de un rato Ten Ten volvió a salir solo que esta vez con su ropa normal.

-Bien Sakura te toca-**le entrego su Kimono**-cualquier cosa me avisas para ayudarte.

-Hai-**& sin mas la pelirosa entro a uno de los probadores.**

Paso algo de tiempo & la castaña se empezó a preocupar ya que la oji jade no salia.

-Sakura estas bien-**pregunto frente a la cortina de los vestidores.**

-Hum-**contesto ella.**

Sin previo aviso la castaña entro & tuvo que contener la risa a lo que vio.

La pelirosa se encontraba toda enredada en el Kimono & parecía no tenerla nada fácil para salir de ahí.

-Estas bien-**le pregunto tratando de contener la risa.**

-No se que hacer con esta cosa-**dijo inocentemente mientras trataba de salir del Kimono.**

-Hahahahaha-**no aguanto & estallo a carcajadas**-por eso te dije que si no podías me digieras para ayudarte-**dijo después de que la risa cesara un poco**-a ver déjame que te ayudo.

Sakura asintió & se dejo ayudar por la castaña después de algunos minutos fue libre & solo quedo en ropa interior.

Ten Ten se sorprendió al ver el tremendo cuerpo que escondía la chica & con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro ayudo a la oji jade a ponerse su Kimono correctamente.

Cuando la castaña termino de arreglar el Kimono de la pelirosa se sorprendió al ver lo bien que le quedaba.

Se veía realmente hermosa, como una muñe quita & esos colores eran perfectos para ella.

El Kimono era de un color negro, tenia Flores de cerezo & el obi de un color rojo.

-Te vez hermosa-**dijo Ten Ten con una sonrisa**-definitivamente ya te venia un cambio.

-Hum-**contesto sin ánimos la chica de cabello rosa.**

-Vamos que esperas mírate-**la arrastro hasta el espejo.**

La pelirosa al mirarse se sorprendió ya que jamas había usado ese tipo de ropa pero tenia que admitir que no estaba nada mal.

-Verdad que te sienta muy bien-**la pelirosa simplemente asintió**-bien entonces que te parece si mañana nos arreglamos con las demás chicas Hinata e Ino para arreglar también tu peinado si-**miro a la oji jade con ojos de cachorro.**

-Esta bien-**acepto resignada.**

-Sugoii-**le regalo una enorme sonrisa que dejaba a la vista sus blancos dientes**-entonces ya quítate el Kimono para pagarlo que ese sera un regalo mio para ti-**declaro convencida.**

-Regalo-**dijo al no entender.**

-Hai apuesto que cuando el Uchiha te vea de esa manera ca ira totalmente enamorado de ti si es que ya lo esta-**antes de que la pelirosa pudiera contestar Ten Ten la empujo al vestidor para que se cambiara.**

Después de las compras se puso de acuerdo con la castaña para lo de mañana con las demás chicas, se despidió & se dirigió al puesto de Ichiraku Ramen.

Mientras que en la casa Uchiha se encontraban dos pelinegros conversando bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Por eso estoy muy feliz-**dijo un emocionado Shisui**-Yumi-Chan por fin acepto una cita conmigo & mañana asistiremos al Festival de Hanami juntos-**exclamo aun mas emocionado.**

-Hm ya me lo has dicho como 20 veces desde que llegaste-**se quejo Itachi algo fastidiado por su primo.**

-Simplemente estas celoso porque yo tendré una cita mañana-**se defendió.**

-En eso te equivocas-**sonrió de medio lado.**

-A que te refieres-**le dio una mirada curiosa**-no me digas que mañana asistirás al Festival-**Itachi asintió a lo que Shisui quedo boca abierta**-imposible dijiste que no te gustaban nada de esas cosas que eran una perdida de tiempo.

-Hm las cosas & las personas cambian con el tiempo Shisui-**dijo el simplemente.**

-Demo-**aun no lo podía creer**-& quien es tu acompañante-**pregunto muy curioso. Itachi estaba por responder cuando el pelinegro lo interrumpe**-espera yo se quien es-**se apresuro a decir sonriendo & con un brillo en sus ojos.**

-Hm-**suspiro resignado el Uchiha menor**-quien es.

(_N/A:Recuerden que Itachi-San es menor que Shisui-San n.n_).

-Sakura-Chan-**afirmo el moreno mayor.**

-Hm-**asintió simplemente el moreno menor.**

-Lo sabia-**grito exageradamente mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro**-sabia que estabas enamorado de Sakura-Chan.

-Enamorado-**miro a su primo con una ceja interrogante.**

-Claro que si-**sonrió**-& la verdad es que hacen una pareja estupenda.

-Hm-**contesto el simplemente sin prestarle demasiada atención a su primo quien hablaba de cosas de como el & Sakura se verían como pareja & con hijos en el futuro.**

*_Yo enamorado de Sakura-San_* pensó & su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente.

Una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en el rostro de Itachi que no paso desapercibida por el Uchiha mayor quien simplemente regreso la sonrisa & lo miro contento.

Sakura se encontraba tranquilamente comiendo un gran tazón ramen.

Cuando un pelinegro apareció & se sentó a su lado para después pedir igualmente un tazón de ramen.

-Sakura-**la llamo el chico de a lado**-iras mañana al Festival del que hablo el dobe esta tarde-**pregunto tratando de que su voz sonara indiferente mientras comía.**

-Hum-**la pelirosa lo miro**-si tu también iras verdad.

-Si-**contesto el rápidamente**-bueno yo quería decirte que-**la miro con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas**-si tu quieres...

-Sasuke-Kun-**le interrumpió una rubia mientras se colgaba de su cuello.**

-Ino quítate-**gruño molesto el moreno tratando de sacar a la oji azul de encima.**

-Yo también te extrañe-**dijo ella ignorando lo que había dicho & abrazándolo aun mas**-hola Sakura-**miro a la pelirosa con una sonrisa.**

-Ino-**saludo ella.**

-Me dijo Ten Ten que mañana te arreglaras con nosotras para el Festival eso es genial.

-Si ella me pidió que fuera.

-También me entere de que iras con Itachi siempre supe que entre ustedes había algo mas-**su sonrisa se enancho.**

-Como-**intervino el pelinegro que hasta ahora había permanecido callado tratando de separar a la rubia de el.**

-No lo sabias Sasuke-Kun-**dijo Ino mientras lo miraba tierna mente**-Sakura e Itachi irán juntos al Festival de mañana.

-Eso es verdad Sakura-**exclamo el aun sorprendido & molesto mirando a la oji jade que terminaba su tazón de ramen.**

-Hum-**asintió**-me lo pidió esta tarde-**aclaro ella como si fuera lo mas normal.**

-Yo siempre supe que entre ustedes había algo mas-**dijo una vez mas la rubia con una sonrisa picara que la pelirosa no entendió a lo que se refería así que ella inocentemente asintió**-kyaaaa me alegro muchísimo por ustedes-**grito Ino emocionada mientras ahora abrazaba a Sakura.**

-Hm-**exclamo el Uchiha menor enojado & fastidiado **(mas bien celoso XD)**.**

Viendo que la rubia lo había dejado libre se fue de ahí sin decir nada.

-Sasuke-Kun espera-**grito la oji azul al darse cuenta de que el moreno se marchaba**-nos vemos Sakura-**se despidió rápidamente para después correr detrás del pelinegro quien simplemente la ignoraba.**

Sakura quien no se dio cuenta de los celos del Uchiha menor pago & se dirigió al barrio Uchiha.

Cuando llego a la casa principal se topo con el Uchiha mayor al entrar.

-No te había visto en toda la tarde Sakura-San-**interrogo el pelinegro.**

-Hum me la pase con Ten Ten & en el puesto de ramen-**contesto ella simplemente.**

-Ya veo-**murmuro**-me imagino que ya tienes un Kimono para mañana-**pregunto curioso.**

-Hai Ten Ten me ayudo a escogerlo.

-Bien-**sonrió.**

Itachi se acerco un poco mas a ella agarro un rebelde mechón que se encontraba en su rostro & lo llevo detrás de su oreja para después acariciar tierna mente la mejilla de la pelirosa quien simplemente se quedo paralizada ante la situación sin darse cuenta de que el moreno se acercaba cada vez mas a su rostro.

Estaban cada vez mas cerca, sus narices ahora chocaban & sus alientos se mezclaban entre si.

-Interrumpo algo-**dijo un pelinegro que acababa de llegar & trataba de que su voz sonara desinteresada.**

A Sasuke le resultaba bastante difícil ocultar sus celos ya que después de tranquilizarse un poco de la noticia que había dicho Ino en el puesto de ramen ahora se topaba al entrar a su casa una escena para nada agradable.

Sakura & su Hermano mayor se encontraban demasiado cerca el uno del otro.

Cuando Itachi escucho la voz de su Hermano menor con pesadez volvió a ende resarce.

-En absoluto Otooto-**contesto el Uchiha mayor con voz fría para después dirigirse a su habitación.**

-Estas bien Sakura-**pregunto el moreno una vez que su Hermano desapareció de su vista.**

-Si-**contesto sin mas olvidando lo que acababa de pasar hace algunos minutos**-buenas noches Sasuke-**se despidió dirigiéndose a su cuarto.**

-Descansa Sakura-**la miro alejarse. **

Cuando la vio entrar a su habitación se dirigió a la cocina para saludar a su Madre.

En la habitación de Itachi el moreno se encontraba recostado en su cama.

-Si no fuera por Sasuke la hubiera besado-**susurro a nadie en especial**-joder en verdad estoy enamorado de Sakura-**fue lo ultimo que dijo ya que después cerro los ojos quedándose profundamente dormido.**

Mientras que con Sakura miraba el techo de su habitación.

-Porque mi corazón late fuertemente-**susurro llevando su mano a la altura del corazón**-acaso estaré enferma-**Chakra verde salio de la palma de su mano**-hum si no estoy enferma entonces porque late tan fuerte-**suspiro cansada.**

Al poco tiempo se quedo dormida con esos pensamientos rondando en su cabeza.

* * *

_Continuara...!_

Espero que les haya gustado pronto la continuación!*w* espero sus comentarios!*O*


	8. Hanami Parte I

Aquí les dejo la continuación espero que la disfruten!*w*

* * *

**"Hanami Parte I".**

Mikoto se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno como todos los días. Escucho el timbre de la puerta sonar así que se dirigió a ella & la abrió encontrándose con una hermosa rubia de ojos azules del otro lado.

-Ino-**saludo la mujer dedicándole una sonrisa maternal**-que haces aquí tan temprano-**la miro curiosa**-oh no me digas-**interrumpió ella cuando la Yamanaka se disponía a contestar**-estas aquí para ver a Sasuke-Kun verdad.

-Eh-**musito la rubia sonrojada**-no-**aclaro nerviosa**-vengo a ver a Sakura-**explico tratando de esconder su sonrojo & nerviosismo.**

No era la primera vez que iba a la casa Uchiha pero aun así no podía evitar sonrojarse & ponerse nerviosa cada vez que Mikoto le hacia alguna que otra pregunta sobre Sasuke.

-Valla eso si que es una sorpresa-**exclamo la pelinegra**-pero bueno-**sonrió**-pasa, pasa-**se hizo aun lado dejándola pasar**-ya sabes donde se encuentra el cuarto de Sakura verdad.

-Hai-**sonrió**-arigatou Mikoto-San con su permiso.

-Nos vemos luego Ino-Chan-**con una sonrisa tierna la abrazo & se despidió.**

Para después volver a la cocina.

Ino subió las escaleras tratando de calmarse pero le era imposible. Eso siempre pasaba cada vez que iba a esa casa aun que solo lo hacia por Sasuke ya que le gustaba verlo dormir. Se miraba aun mas lindo & tierno.

La rubia se sonrojo ante el recuerdo que apareció en su cabeza del Uchiha Menor cuando duerme.

Ahora se encontraba frente a la puerta de Sakura no quería voltear hacia atrás ya que ahí se encontraba la puerta que daba al cuarto de Sasuke & si miraba lo mas seguro es que se olvidaría porque realmente había ido & entraría al cuarto del pelinegro & lo observaría mientras duerme.

Haciendo mucha fuerza de voluntad sobre ella misma abrió la puerta del cuarto de la pelirosa sin tocar para no despertar a los Hermanos Uchiha ya que aun era temprano & se encontraban durmiendo.

Se sorprendió al encontrar a la chica de cabello rosa despierta & mirando por la ventana.

-Que haces aquí Ino-**la voz de la oji jade la sobre salto.**

-Sakura-**exclamo sorprendida**-pensé que no te habías dado cuenta de que había entrado.

-Hum-**miro a la rubia**-me di cuenta desde que entraste a esta casa.

-Enserio-**dijo aun mas sorprendida.**

-Si-**suspiro**-& bien me dirás que haces aquí-**volvió a decir con su mismo tono de voz frió & suave.**

-Oh casi lo olvidaba-**la miro**-vengo por ti para ir con las chicas.

-& eso para que.

-Como que para que-**se quejo algo irritada**-no recuerdas que te arreglaras con nosotras para el Festival.

-Hum, no se suponía que el Festival es esta noche.

-Hai.

-Entonces porque tenemos que arreglarnos a esta hora aun es muy temprano.

-Ya lo se-**suspiro**-lo que pasa es que todo el día estaremos en la Mansión Hyuga platicando tu sabes-**sonrió**-para que los chicos no nos vean hasta la hora del Festival-**explico sonriendo maliciosamente.**

-Hum... Porque-**pregunto inocentemente.**

-Como que porque-**dijo algo molesta**-para que cuando nos vean caigan aun mas enamorados de lo que ya están-**sonrió picara**-a demás así nos extrañaran todo el día & cuando nos encontremos esta noche no se separaran de nosotras en todo lo que dure el Festival.

-Hum-**contesto simplemente la pelirosa.**

Ella no entendía porque la Yamanaka hacia tanto drama por un Festival. Lo único que harían eran ver las Flores de Cerezo que tenia de emocionante eso en verdad no comprendía nada.

-Bueno que esperamos-**dijo la oji azul sacando a la pelirosa de sus pensamientos**-ahí que irnos antes de que se levanten Sasuke-Kun e Itachi-**murmuro mientras se encaminaba a la puerta**-no nos tienen que ver.

-Hum-**contesto la oji jade**-entonces no podremos salir por ahí-**dijo a lo que la rubia la miro confundida**-Itachi-San se encuentra en la cocina en estos momentos-**explico**-si salimos nos vera.

-Como lo sabes-**pregunto extrañada.**

-Hum, su firma de Chakra-**murmuro.**

Ino parpadeo sorprendida por su respuesta. Ella no podía sentir la firma de Chakra de Itachi en cambio Sakura la podía sentir muy bien. Ahora entendía que quiso decir cuando le había dicho que sabia cuando había llegado a la casa Uchiha. En verdad la pelirosa era un ninja sorprendente.

Miro por toda la habitación para después detener su mirada en un punto especifico la ventana.

-Entonces salgamos por la ventana-**dijo la rubia sonriendo & apuntando con su dedo la ventana abierta en donde hace un momento la pelirosa miraba.**

Sakura simplemente asintió & la siguió. Saltando de techo en techo se dirigieron en dirección a la Mansión Hyuga.

Itachi se encontraba en la cocina ese día se había levantado un poco mas tarde de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Pero no le importaba ya que había soñado con la bella pelirosa & por esa razón no quería despertar de tan magnifico sueño. Le rogaba a Kami que lo hiciera realidad algún día & entre mas pronto mejor.

Mientras pensaba en su sueño & en lo obsesionado que estaba por ella. Se dio cuenta de que la chica no se encontraba en la cocina cosa que lo extraño demasiado ya que ella siempre estaba ahí cuando el se levantaba. Ayudando a su Madre a preparar el desayuno.

-Buenos días Okaa-San-**murmuro el Uchiha detrás de su Madre.**

-Buenos días Ita-Chan-**le dio una sonrisa tierna**-como dormiste.

-Hm... Bien-**contesto el**-Okaa-San-**la llamo a lo que Mikoto lo miro para que continuara & así lo hizo**-& Sakura-San-**pregunto tratando de sonar desinteresado.**

-Creo que esta en su habitación-**se llevo un dedo al mentón**-Ino vino muy temprano hoy así que de seguro esta hablando con ella.

-Ya veo-**susurro extrañado**-es raro que aun no se escuchen los quejidos de Sasuke-**dijo divertido al recordar como se ponía su Hermano Menor cada vez que la rubia lo levantaba en sus horas de sueño.**

-En verdad Ino esta completamente enamorada de tu Hermano-**sonrió**-lastima que Sasuke-Kun no le ponga atención-**suspiro e Itachi simplemente rolo los ojos**-pero hoy vino a ver a Sakura no se para que solamente dijo eso-**explico volviendo a su labor** (preparar el desayuno).

-Hm-**contesto.**

Salio de la cocina & se dirigió al cuarto de la pelirosa. Cuando llego toco la puerta pero nadie contestaba cosa que lo extraño. Volvió a insistir un par de veces mas pero nadie abría ni respondía así que abrió la puerta despacio encontrándose con un cuarto vació.

Miro por todo el lugar pero no había rastro de la oji jade, también busco en el cuarto de baño & nada. Cosa que lo empezaba a preocupar.

Con paso un poco mas apresurado regreso a la cocina.

-Okaa-San-l**a llamo a lo que su Madre lo miro**-segura que Sakura-San se encuentra en su habitación la busque pero no ahí nadie.

-Que extraño-**dijo ella**-no las e visto salir ni ella ni a Ino.

Eso preocupo aun mas al Uchiha Mayor que a pesar de que su rostro se encontraba serio e indiferente por dentro se estaba volviendo loco al pensar que le pudo pasar algo a la pelirosa. Rápidamente aparto esos pensamientos que se estaban creando en su cabeza. Sakura era una Kunoichi muy fuerte no tenia de que preocuparse ya que ella se podía defender sola. Pero a pesar de saber eso la preocupación no disminuía & comenzaba a dudar que así seria solo hasta saber de ella.

-Ohayo-**murmuro un soñoliento pelinegro entrando a la cocina & sacando al Uchiha Mayor de sus pensamientos.**

-Parece que alguien durmió muy bien-l**e sonrió tierna mente a su hijo.**

-Hm...-**bostezo**-si-**contesto con flojera**-hm & Sakura-**pregunto extrañado al no ver a la pelirosa ahí mientras se sentaba en la mesa.**

-No esta cariño-**contesto dulcemente la pelinegra mientras servia el desayuno**-creo que salio con Ino.

-Hm-**dijo simplemente Sasuke.**

Itachi sin pronunciar palabra se sentó un lado de su Hermano Menor & a los pocos segundos Fugaku entro por la puerta & también se sentó en silencio frente a sus hijos. Mikoto le regalo una hermosa sonrisa a su esposo & se sentó junto a el. Todos comían en silencio hasta que Mikoto decidió romperlo.

-Ita-Chan-**llamo a su hijo mayor emocionada con un brillo especial en sus ojos**-me entere de que iras al Festival este año-**el pelinegro simplemente asintió con una pequeña sonrisa**-no sabes lo feliz que me pones-**sonrió feliz mente Mikoto**-hace tiempo que no vas a uno & dime quien es la chica que te logro convencer-**dijo impaciente por saber de quien se trataba.**

Al escuchar aquello Sasuke (quien sabia perfectamente quien era la chica) casi escupe lo que estaba comiendo.

Todas las miradas se posaron en el Uchiha Mayor estas demostraban varias emociones, Alegría, Celos, Envidia, Curiosidad & entre otras negativas & positivas.

Itachi ni se inmuto por las miradas que le daban sus familiares así que con su voz de siempre contesto mirándolos fijamente.

-Con Sakura-San.

El Uchiha Menor casi se cae para atrás al escuchar a su Hermano no se imaginaba que les diría el nombre en verdad que lo sorprendió pero también los celos aumentaron en su interior & frunció el entrecejo levemente.

A Mikoto sus ojos se le iluminaron de Alegría & Felicidad tras escuchar aquello ya que siempre le había encantado que Sakura formara parte de la Familia Uchiha a demás le gustaba mucho la pareja que hacia con su hijo mayor.

Mientras que Fugaku le dio una mirada fría & molesta dándole a entender que no le agradaba para nada la noticia.

Sin embargo Itachi lo ignoro ya que no iba a renunciar a ella solo porque su Familia se interpusiera (bueno a decir verdad solo Sasuke & Fugaku).

El no se rendiría hasta que la pelirosa lo quisiera tanto como el la quería a ella.

La había estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo sin siquiera saberlo pero desde que ella llego a la Aldea & empezó a vivir junto a el lo supo. Supo que ella era & seria simplemente de el.

Siempre trato de ignorar todo aquello que sentía pensando que simplemente era atracción física pero su corazón siempre le dijo lo contrario a penas hace poco acepto estar enamorado de la hermosa pelirosa & ahora que la tenia junto a el no la dejaría ir después de todo era un Uchiha & lo que consideraba suyo así lo era & eso implicaba a Sakura porque ella era solamente de el & el era solamente de ella nadie lo iba a cambiar jamas ya que el se encargaría de eso.

Sakura se encontraba junto a las demás chicas Ino, Hinata & TenTen. Todas platicaban alegremente en la gran habitación de la Hyuga.

La chica de cabello rosa simplemente escuchaba lo que decían las demás ya que ella no entendía muy bien eso que decían así que prefería callar & escuchar.

-Hey Sakura-**llamo la rubia**-que pasa te comió la lengua el ratón-**dijo burlona a lo que las demás rieron divertidas.**

-Hum-**contesto ella con su cara seria.**

-Eres una amargada Sakura-Chan-**bromeo la castaña mientras le tiraba una almohada en su rostro por reflejo la oji jade la tomo antes de que llegara a ella.**

-Pero tiene buenos reflejos-**dijo asombrada la peliazul sonriendo tímidamente.**

-Sakura diviértete un poco-**l****a rubia la miro media enojada por la seriedad de la chica.**

-Ino tiene razón-**apoyo la castaña**-sabes Sakura ahora que lo pienso jamas te e visto sonreír o divertirte.

-Etoo ahora que lo mencionas TenTen yo tampoco-**murmuro Hinata.**

-Ni yo-**dijo la oji azul sorprendida**-Sakura-**llamo a la pelirosa & ella la miro**-sonríe-**le ordeno seriamente.**

La Haruno le dio una mirada de no entender a lo que se refería & las demás la miraron sorprendidas ante eso.

Pocas veces hablaban con la oji jade ya que ella se la pasaba entrenando o de Misión con su equipo en Anbu así que no conocía nada de ella. A demás de que la chica no hablaba de si. Ellas siempre hablaban de todo cuando estaban juntas pero la pelirosa nunca hablaba solo escuchaba.

-Sakura no sabes lo que es una sonrisa-**exclamo aun sorprendida la oji perla.**

-No-**negó la oji jade seriamente.**

-Imposible acaso eres de otro planeta-**exagero la castaña.**

-Solo vengo de otra Aldea-**aclaro Sakura.**

-Pero aun así-**intervino la rubia**-nunca había conocido a alguien que no supiera lo que era una sonrisa-**todas las demás asintieron de acuerdo con ella** (excepto Sakura).

-Tengo una idea-**grito entusiasmada TenTen a lo que las demás la miraron curiosas**-Sakura que te parece si te hacemos preguntas & tu nos las contestas-**sonrió**-es que no te conocemos bien & la verdad tengo mis dudas & creo que ellas también-**apunto a la oji perla & a la oji azul.**

-Etoo es verdad-**la peliazul miro a la pelirosa tímidamente.**

-Si-**apoyo la rubia**-yo también tengo curiosidad de muchas cosas-**miro a la oji jade**-porfís Sakura si-**la miro con sus hermosos ojos curiosos.**

-Hum-**la pelirosa pensó un momento**-esta bien-**acepto dándose por vencida ante las miradas que le daban las demás.**

-Sugoii-**gritaron alegres las tres al mismo tiempo.**

La chica de cabello rosa suspiro *_Sera una larga tarde_* pensó observando a las tres chicas que gritaban & saltaban alegres. Cuando se calmaron se sentaron frente a la oji jade & la observaron seriamente. Sakura supo que las pregunta vendrían ahora. Cosa que se confirmo cuando Hinata hablo.

-Lista Sakura-**pregunto.**

-Hum-**asintió.**

Desdieron empezar como si a penas se estuvieran conociendo & en gran parte así era ya que a pesar de convivir varios meses juntas no conocían nada de la pelirosa. TenTen, Hinata e Ino se dieron miradas rápidas para después comenzar con su lista de preguntas.

-Nombre.

-Sakura Haruno.

-Edad.

-19 años.

-País & Aldea.

-País del Agua-Aldea Oculta de la Niebla.

Tras escuchar aquello las chicas abrieron los ojos como platos lo poco que conocían & habían escuchado sobre esa Aldea no era para nada agradable mas bien les daba miedo & terror. Pero las preguntas o dudas vendrían al terminar así que continuaron con lo suyo.

-Como se llaman tus padres.

-No tengo idea.

-Como que no tienes idea-dijo sorprendida la rubia.

-Ino las preguntas cuando terminemos-**le regaño la castaña**-yo también tengo curiosidad pero tenemos que esperar.

La Yamanaka suspiro. Pero asintió acomodándose de nuevo en su lugar.

-Tienes Hermanos.

-Hum, No.

-Quien se encargo de ti si no conociste a tus padres.

-Yuki-Sama.

-Tenias amigos en tu antigua Aldea.

-Hum, No.

En ese momento la imagen de Dai llego a su mente.

(_N/A: Recuerden que Dai fue el primer amigo de Sakura-San en la Aldea de la Niebla aun que ella no tenia idea en ese entonces ya que sus sentimientos se encontraban encerrados. Si se les olvido o no se acuerdan les recomiendo leer el capitulo 5 "Sueños" para que entiendan mejor ñ.ñ_).

Desde que llego a la Aldea de la Hoja cada vez pensaba mas en el & no sabia porque. Ella pensaba que ese recuerdo lo había olvidado hace años atrás sin embargo de nuevo estaba en su mente & parecía que esta vez no se iría.

-Sakura esta bien-**dijo la oji perla al ver que la pelirosa se había quedado en silencio.**

-Hum,... Si-**contesto una vez que salio de sus pensamientos.**

-Bien sigamos-**dijo Ino.**

-Has matado a alguien.

-Hum... Si.

-Cuantas personas.

-No tengo idea.

La respuesta & el tono de voz de la oji jade hizo que un escalofrió recorriera los cuerpos enteros de las tres chicas frente a ella. Tratando de no verse nerviosas siguieron.

-Cuantos años tenias cuando mataste por primera vez.

-Hum...-**la pelirosa se quedo en silencio durante un momento recordando quien fue su primera presa & a que edad la había matado sin piedad**-desde los 5 años.

Las chicas casi se desmallaron del susto al escuchar aquello tenían tantas preguntas por hacerle pero se aguantaban toda aquella curiosidad que sentían & ahora no estaban muy seguras de querer continuar con las preguntas para la chica de cabello rosa frente a ellas quien parecía darle igual hablar sobre ello. Pero ellas no podían creer todo lo que había pasado la oji jade ahora iban entendiendo mejor su comportamiento. Desdieron seguir después de todo ellas habían empezado ese juego de preguntas ahora lo tenían que terminar.

-Has tenido novio.

-Hum... No se que es eso-**contesto sinceramente.**

Las chicas le creyeron ya que su mirada reflejaba pura sinceridad. Pasaron la pregunta & continuaron.

-Cual es tu sueño para el futuro.

-Nunca había pensado en eso antes.

-Que te gusta hacer.

-Entrenar & matar.

Cuando pronuncio lo segundo las tres chicas se paralizaron un momento. Cuando se calmaron volvieron a preguntar tratando de no mostrar miedo o nerviosismo.

-Cual es tu comida favorita.

-Hum, la comida de Mikoto-San.

Las chicas rieron divertidas ante su respuesta.

-Te gustan las mujeres.

Hinata e Ino voltearon con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas hacia TenTen quien se encontraba en medio de ellas & cuando las miro en sus caras se leía la misma pregunta:

¿Que clase de pregunta es esa TenTen?

Mientras que la pelirosa miro a la rubia & a la peliazul sin entender sus acciones hacia la castaña.

-Que-**dijo la castaña aparentando inocencia mientras miraba a sus amigas**-simplemente quería saber.

-Hum...-**las tres chicas al escuchar aquello miraron a la pelirosa frente a ellas**-no entendí muy bien la pregunta-**dijo sincera**-pero ustedes tres me gustan-**una leve sonrisa cubrió sus rosados labios pero como apareció se desvaneció así que nadie lo pudo notar ni siquiera ella.**

Las chicas tras escuchar aquellas palabras se sonrojaron pero entendieron perfectamente lo que quiso decir Sakura. Ella se refería a que en verdad le agradaban como amigas. Conmovidas por su noble e inocente gesto se lanzaron sobre ella & la abrazaban cariñosa mente.

La pelirosa abrió mucho los ojos ante aquello ya que no se lo esperaba. Pero por alguna razón no le incomodo al contrario le agrado & sintió una sensación extraña invadir su pecho. Pero era extrañamente agradable.

Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi & Neji se encontraban comiendo ramen en silencio. Incluso aquel rubio hiperactivo & a demás tenia una cara seria cosa que sorprendió a los presentes pero no lo demostraron.

-Donde estarán-**hablo Neji rompiendo el silencio.**

-No se Dattebayo-**susurro el rubio**-extraño a mi Hinata-Chan.

*_Sakura_*pensaron ambos pelinegros.

-Es extraño que hayan desaparecido las cuatro & aun mas antes del Festival-**dijo Sasuke captando la atención de todos**-estarán tramando algo-**concluyo curioso.**

-Es lo mas seguro-**estuvo de acuerdo el oji perla.**

-Tendremos que esperar-**dijo el rubio**-Dattebayo-**& comenzó a devorar su tazón de ramen.**

-Hm-**fue todo lo que dijo el Uchiha Mayor volviendo a comer su ramen & esperando que la pelirosa se encontrara bien.**

* * *

_Continuara...!_

Espero subir pronto la parte II espero que disfruten de este capitulo!ñ.ñ

etoo también espero sus Reviews para saber que tal les pareció nos vemos Sayonara & Arigatou!:$


	9. Hanami Parte II

Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación la subí pronto como ven es que me estoy emocionando mucho con la historia!XD

* * *

**"Hanami Parte II".**

Después de que las chicas se separaron de la pelirosa volvieron a sentarse cada quien en su lugar.

-etoo creo que esas son todas las preguntas que tenemos hasta ahora-**dijo la oji perla tímidamente**-o ustedes tienes mas chicas-**miro a sus amigas.**

-No eso es todo-**dijo la rubia a lo que la castaña asintió.**

-Bien-**contesto la oji jade pensando que habían terminado.**

-Demo-**intervino rápidamente TenTen**-el juego aun no acaba.

-Que quieres decir-**la Haruno la miro & le dirigió una mirada interrogante.**

-Bueno-**se rasco la nuca nerviosamente**-a lo que me refiero es que las preguntas ya terminaron-**explico**-solo falta que respondas nuestras dudas-**desvió la mirada tímidamente por la penetrante mirada que la pelirosa le dirigía**-etoo cuando nos distes tus respuestas se crearon algunas dudas & queríamos saber si nos las podrías contestar-**miro a sus amigas que se encontraban a cada lado de ella**-verdad chicas-**concluyo la castaña mirándolas a ambas.**

-Hai-**respondieron al insomnio mirando fijamente a la chica frente a ellas. **

-Nee Nee Sakura-Chan nos aclararas nuestras dudas verdad-**dijo la Yamanaka mientras la miraba curiosa.**

-Hum...-**la pelirosa suspiro.**

A ella jamas le había importado hablar de su pasado ya que le deba igual su vida después de todo era una simple herramienta que obedecía & cumplía ordenes.

Sin embargo ahora era todo diferente desde que vive en Konoha no se siente como una herramienta a como en la Aldea de la Niebla.

La Hokage por ser la autoridad en la Aldea e Itachi por ser el Capitán en el grupo Anbu que pertenece recibe sus ordenes sin protestar.

Pero dichas ordenes eran muy diferente a como se las pedía Hiro-Sama la persona que se encargo de su entrenamiento desde sus 4 años hasta que cumplió 16 & después no volvió a saber de el. & ahora que no vivía mas en la Aldea de la Niebla dudaba volver a verlo.

-Sakura-**una tímida voz la saco de sus pensamientos.**

-Que pasa Hinata-**contesto.**

-Etoo queríamos saber tu respuesta pero te quedaste en silencio mucho tiempo como en trance-**la miro con preocupación**-etoo te encuentras bien.

-Hai gomen estaba pensando-**explico.**

-Entonces que Sakura-**Ino comenzaba a impacientarse.**

-Esta bien-**suspiro rendida.**

-Sugoii-**dijo la castaña emocionada**-entonces comenzamos.

Todas asintieron de acuerdo mientras sonreían triunfantes & felices.

La pelirosa simplemente estaba en silencio observando a cada una de ellas & esperando que comenzaran.

-Como era tu antigua Aldea.

-Hum...-**la oji jade pensó un momento**-no se como responder exactamente a eso-**se sincero**-a pesar de ser la Aldea donde crecí nunca la conocí muy bien ya que siempre me la pasaba en Misiones o Entrenaba a las afueras de la Niebla así que no sabría que decirles.

Las chicas la miraron aun mas confundidas que antes.

-Demo-**intervino Hinata**-ni siquiera cuando eras niña o no te dejaban salir de casa.

-Desde que tenia 4 años comencé mis misiones Y mis entrenamientos-**explico.**

Las tres chicas frente a ella abrieron los ojos como platos tras escuchar aquello.

-Cuatro años-**grito la rubia sin poder creerlo.**

-Los ninjas de la Niebla están locos mandarte a misiones a tan temprana edad eso es inhumano-**dijo la castaña muy molesta**-aquí entramos a la Academia Ninja a los 8 & nos mandan a misiones hasta los 12 a demás nos cuidaba un Sensei de rango Junin.

-Etoo a lo mejor Sakura también iba acompañada por alguien mayor nee-**miro a la pelirosa frente a ella quien se encontraba impasible.**

-Hum... Siempre hacia misiones sola-**se encogió de hombros des interesadamente**-a demás de que así lo prefería-**sus hermosos ojos jade se tornaron mucho mas fríos de lo que ya eran tras pronunciar las siguientes palabras al igual que su voz**-los demás solo eran unos débiles estorbos.

Cuando escucharon lo ultimo las tres chicas se congelaron en su lugar mientras un miedo las comenzó a recorrer por dentro. Era la primara vez que escuchaban & miraban a la Haruno de una manera mucho mas fría de lo normal. Por Kami esa chica había pasado tanto desde que era una niña. Antes pensaban que tal vez era así porque le habían matado a alguien importante & que hace poco se había vuelto de esa manera. Pero no ella era así desde que era a penas una cría.

-Seguirán preguntando o no-**la voz de la pelirosa las saco a cada una de sus pensamientos.**

Se dieron cuenta de que la voz de la chica había vuelto a ser la de siempre al igual que su mirada. Cosa que las tranquilizo un poco mas haciendo que hablaran coherente mente.

-Eh si gomen gomen-**rió nerviosamente la castaña.**

La oji jade simplemente suspiro esperando a que ellas siguieran con sus preguntas & no tuvo que esperar mucho para que continuaran con lo suyo.

-Como esta eso de que no sabes quienes son tus padres & también sobre la persona que se hizo cargo de ti a caso ella no te contó sobre ellos.

-Hum...

Un recuerdo llego a la mente de la pelirosa. Uno que paso hace mucho tiempo atrás.

**Flashback.**

Una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 4 años observaba atentamente desde la ventana del salón donde se encontraba a los demás niños. Algunos se iban con sus padres a sus respectivas casas, otros sonreían & jugaban alegremente entre ellos.

-Es hora de seguir con el entrenamiento Sakura-**una voz masculina & fría la llamo desde su espalda.**

-Hiro-Sama-**dijo la pequeña niña de cabello rosa corto**-porque los demás niños no reciben mi mismo entrenamiento-**siguió sin despegar sus ojos de la ventana**-& quienes son esas personas que se los llevan de esa manera Yuki-Sama jamas me a tratado de ese modo-**su voz era fría pero con un pequeño tono de tristeza.**

-Hmp tu no eres como los demás niños-**contesto el & su voz se volvió un poco mas fría de lo que ya era**-tu naciste para ser un arma sin emociones & obedecer me en todo lo que diga ese es tu destino-**la oji jade volteo para mirarlo por primera vez desde que entro a la habitación**-esas personas que se llevan a los Estudiantes de la Academia son sus Padres.

-Padres-**inquirió ella confusa.**

-Así es son las personas que se han encargado de ellos desde que nacieron-**la miro con sus ojos negros penetrantes & sin ninguna emoción dijo**-tu no tienes padres Yuki te encontró en medio de la Guerra no tenias mucho de a ver nacido, una semana mas o menos lo mas seguro es que tus padres murieron en la Guerra por lo que ella se hizo cargo de ti-**la pequeña pelirosa lo miraba fijamente & sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas**-aun eres demasiado débil-**dijo cruelmente. Ella tenia poco de haber comenzado con el entrenamiento por lo que sus emociones de niña seguían intactas sin embargo el se encargaría de borrarlas por completo**-las emociones son inútiles escúchame bien Sakura-**agarro bruscamente el mentón de la oji jade haciendo que lo mirara ya que ella había bajado la cabeza**-tu estas sola & siempre sera así es por eso que eres un arma yo eliminare toda emoción que ahí en ti eso te hace débil & mi arma no es débil si no fuerte entendiste.

Sakura se encontraba al borde del llanto sin embargo la fría voz del castaño cuando pronuncio aquellas palabras cruelmente se grabaron en su mente & se repetían una & otra vez "_Tu estas sola & siempre sera __así_" *_Sola_* pensó con un deje de tristeza.

El hombre mayor observo como los ojos de la chica se volvieron a tornar fríos & una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su perfecto rostro.

*_Presiento que esta mocosa sera mejor de lo que pensé*_ pensó el aun con aquella sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-Hai-**contesto la pequeña Haruno decidida.**

-Hmp sígueme-**le ordeno**-ya hemos perdido tiempo.

La niña asintió & lo obedeció en silencio para así continuar con su entrenamiento sangriento como todos los días.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Ino, TenTen & Hinata quedaron prácticamente en estado de Shock después de que la chica frente a ellas terminara de hablar. Por Kami como es que puede a ver gente tan cruel en este mundo ninja & sobre todo con una niña inocente de tan solo 4 años ese hombre del que hablo la pelirosa para ellas era el mismísimo diablo. En verdad Sakura había tenido una infancia terrible o mas bien una vida terrible. Ahora entendían completamente todo. Su comportamiento serio, frió & sin emoción alguna.

Ese hombre al cual Sakura llama "_Hiro-Sama_" ni siquiera lo conocían pero ya le temían & al mismo tiempo lo odiaban por hacerle tal cosa a la oji jade.

-Hum...-**la pelirosa las hizo salir del estado de Shock en el que se encontraban & de sus pensamientos.**

-Eso es terrible Sakura-**murmuro Hinata con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos perla.**

-Sakura no es verdad que estas sola como dijo ese hombre nos tienes a nosotras ahora-**sollozo la castaña mientras la abrazaba junto a la peliazul.**

-TenTen tiene razón todas nosotras estamos contigo-**Ino igual que las otras dos chicas la abrazo con lagrimas callen do de sus hermosos ojos azules**-pero también no solo nosotras estamos contigo si no que también están Naruto, Sasuke-Kun, Itachi, Shisui, Genma, Neji, Sai, Kakashi-Sensei, Tsunade-Sama, pero sobre todo la Aldea entera esta contigo-**la castaña & la peliazul estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo con la rubia.**

Tras escuchar las palabras de la oji azul Sakura sintió algo que no podría explicar.

Su corazón latía con un poco mas de fuerza & sintió algo cálido recorrer su cuerpo.

Todo era algo nuevo para ella sin embargo le gusto. Se sentía bien & no era para nada desagradable si no todo lo contrario.

Las chicas después de un rato se separaron poco a poco de la pelirosa & cuando la vieron se sorprendieron ante la imagen que recibieron.

De los hermosos ojos jade de la chica de cabello rosa caían pequeñas gotas de agua salada & sus ojos tenían un pequeño destello que nunca antes habían visto. No pudieron evitar sorprenderse después de todo era la primera vez que la veían de esa manera. Era la primera vez que la pelirosa demostraba su debilidad desde que la conocieron.

Sakura vio como las chicas la miraban & entonces fue consiente de las pequeñas lagrimas que salían lentamente por sus bellos ojos. Llevo una mano a su mejilla & limpio una lagrima que caía despacio por esta & no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos.

Que era lo que le estaba pasando ni siquiera estaba lloviendo a demás estaban bajo techo la lluvia no llegaría a ella entonces porque agua salían por sus ojos.

Nunca antes le había pasado algo así. Acaso se estaba deshaciendo poco a poco & pronto se convertiría en agua. La pelirosa pensaba todo eso con error.

Mientras que en su cara aparecían algunas muecas graciosas sin ser concierte de ello.

Las tres chicas no pudieron evitar reír a carcajadas tras ver tan tierna escena. Sakura con lagrimas en sus ojos & asiendo muecas se veía realmente tierna & graciosa. Aun mas ya que jamas la habían visto de ese modo.

La oji jade les dio una mirada confusa ante su risa inesperada.

-Gomen Gomen-**se disculpo la castaña mientras se calmaba un poco**-es que te veías muy tierna.

-& graciosa-**termino la rubia sonriendo.**

-Hum que es lo que me pasa-**pregunto de repente confundiendo a las chicas frente a ella.**

-De que hablas Sakura-**dijo Hinata.**

-Porque sale agua de mis ojos-**exclamo confusa secando sus lagrimas.**

-Acaso jamas habías llorado-**la castaña se vio muy sorprendida ante aquello ya que como la pelirosa había tenido una vida bastante difícil llena de dolor, odio, triste, frialdad, venganza. Pensó que ella había llorado demasiado en toda su vida pero le sorprendió cuando dijo que ella no conocía las lagrimas en verdad esa chica era demasiado fuerte no solo físicamente como un gran ninja si no también en sus emociones. **

Pero aun que fuera fuerte ella tenia derecho a tener sentimientos después de todo era una persona & los sentimientos de las personas nunca desaparecen. Tal vez la oji jade los tenga escondidos & aun no los había descubierto pero para eso estaban sus amigos & le ayudarían a que deje de pensar que es un arma que ese no es su destino porque estaba completamente equivocada.

Una sonrisa picara se dibujo en el rostro de TenTen *_Después de todo el destino de Sakura es nada mas ni nada menos que el frió & arrogante Uchiha Itachi Capitán del escuadrón Anbu especial. Quien diría que Itachi lograría fijarse en una mujer pero hizo una muy buena elección. A pesar de todo Sakura es una gran persona & estoy segura que quien influyera mucho en su cambio sera ese Uchiha orgulloso_*pensaba divertida la castaña.

La suave voz de la oji jade la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-Hum no es algo malo-**susurro terminando de limpiar el resto de lagrimas acumuladas en sus hermosos ojos jade.**

-No Sakura eso es bueno-**le sonrió tierna mente la castaña**-eso quiere decir que tienes sentimientos.

-Sentimientos-**dijo confusa.**

-Así es-**se acerco un poco mas a ella**-todas las personas tenemos sentimientos porque tenemos un corazón-**dijo poniendo su mano a la altura del corazón de la chica de cabello rosa**-tu también lo tienes es por eso que tienes sentimientos solo que están escondidos pero no te preocupes todos nosotros te ayudaremos a recuperar los-**termino la castaña mientras la miraba con mucho cariño.**

Hum...-**la pelirosa se quedo sin palabras.**

No sabia exactamente que decir era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba de esa manera & sus palabras no dolían como las de Hiro-Sama. No esas palabras no dolieron al contrario le agrado escucharlas.

¿Que diablos era lo que le estaba pasando?.

Se sentía tan confundida pero a la vez tan bien. Esperaba algún día poder explicar todas esas sensaciones raramente agradables que la hacían sentir esas personas de la Aldea de la Hoja.

Pero entonces las palabras de su antiguo mentor llegaron a su mente como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima.

"_Tu única existencia es ser un arma usada por los demás para matar a sangre fría & obedecer para eso naciste & siempre sera así hasta el día de tu muerte_".

"_Tu estas sola & siempre sera así_".

"_En este mundo ninja lleno de guerras & muertes no hay que confiar ni formar ningún vinculo con nadie eso simplemente te hace débil_".

El grito de la rubia la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Por Kami solo tenemos dos horas para arreglarnos-**grito exageradamente mientras observaba el reloj en la pared**-el tiempo si que se va volando cuando platicas de algo interesante-**hablo ahora un poco mas tranquila.**

-Tienes razón Ino-Chan-**susurro Hinata tímidamente con una gota tipo anime detrás de su cabeza.**

-Sakura-**la pelirosa miro a la castaña**-aun tenemos mas preguntas para ti pero eso sera otro día que no se te olvide.

-Hum-**asintió.**

Las chicas comenzaron a arreglarse despacio a pesar de que se les podía hacer tarde no se podían apurar ya que no se verían para nada bien al terminar. A demás los chicos habían pasado todo el día sin verlas que les costaba esperar un poco mas.

Itachi se encontraba dando vueltas por toda la habitación de cierta pelirosa que no había visto en todo el día.

*_Por Kami si querías castigarme me hubieras echo otra cosa. No ver a Sakura en todo un día me esta volviendo loco_*pensaba desesperado sin parar de dar vueltas.

Suspiro pesadamente & se sentó en el borde de la cama para tratar de calmarse. Jamas había durado tanto sin verla no sabia si se encontraba bien o si estaba en peligro & eso era lo que le preocupaba aun mas.

Faltaba ya media hora para su encuentro en el Festival & poder ver a la pelirosa. Hanabi la Hermana Menor de Hinata vino a avisar que las chicas les mandaron a decir a el & a los demás que se encontrarían en el puente que esta cerca de las puertas de la Aldea. Ya faltaba poco para la hora que acordaron así que se dirigió a su habitación & ahí se dio una ducha rápida para después vestirse.

Cuando se encontraba terminando de atar su coleta baja escucho que llamaban a la puerta. Con paso tranquilo se dirigió a ella & la abrió encontrándose con su Hermano Menor del otro lado ya vestido.

-Hm-**dijo Sasuke**-nos vamos-**pregunto desinteresado.**

El pelinegro mayor simplemente asintió & ambos se despidieron solo de su Madre ya que su Padre se encontraba ocupado & ordeno que no lo molestaran.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al punto de encuentro donde ya se encontraban la mayoría de sus amigos esperando & algunos con su pareja.

Naruto, Neji, Shisui acompañado por su pareja Yumi una chica del Clan Uchiha, Genma acompañado por una linda peliroja que de seguro acababa de conocer & por ultimo se encontraba Sai con su novia Hikari llevaban como un año de novios o mas no lo recordaba muy bien. El & Sasuke saludaron a los presentes para después esperar ansiosos a las que faltaban por llegar.

Paso una hora & las chicas aun no llegaban algunos comenzaron a impacientarse & otros a preocuparse. Pero a los pocos minutos vieron como se acercaban a ellos cuatro figuras femeninas. Rápidamente supieron de quienes se trataban & volvieron a respirar tranquilos. Cuando lograron tener una mejor visión de ellas se sorprendieron de lo hermosas que se veían pero sobre todo cierta pelirosa. Ya que siempre vestía con su ropa ninja o su uniforme de Anbu era la primera vez que la veían de una manera mas femenina. Incluso antes era hermosa pero esa noche se veía mucho mas que eso no había palabras para describirla era simplemente perfecta e Itachi pensó que lo seria aun mas bajo los arboles de cerezo.

El moreno prodigio que seria pronto el líder del Clan Uchiha se acerco a ella con una sexy sonrisa de medio lado. Sin importarle las miradas sorprendidas que le dirigían los demás.

En el momento que la vio todos desaparecieron para el. Ahora se encontraba solo con la bella pelirosa. Quien le daba una mirada tan inocente que lo hacia derretirse & despertar tantas cosas que jamas pensó sentir. Pero eso ahora ya no le importaba tan solo quería estar a su lado para no dejarla ir nunca mas, no quería pasar como ese día tanto sin verla si no todo lo contrario.

No pudo contenerse cuando por fin la tuvo frente a el & la abrazo posando sus brazos posesiva mente por su pequeña & perfecta cintura atraiéndola hacia el.

La cabeza de la chica callo sobre el buen formado pecho de Itachi. Logrando así poder aspirar su aroma varonil que nunca antes había olido pero que era agradable & sin darse cuenta se acurruco un poco mas a el para poder oler mejor ese delicioso & embriagador aroma que desprendía el pelinegro.

Los presentes sonrieron felices ya que les encantaban la pareja que hacían esos dos & que a demás ya sospechaban de que había algo mas que una simple atracción. Tan solo faltaba que lo reconocieran.

Solo que a cierto Uchiha no le agradaba para nada lo que veían sus ojos. Sus celos lo empezaron a invadir por completo & no solo eso si no también el odio, el rencor, la tristeza, el enojo, todo hacia su Hermano Mayor. A quien siempre había admirado desde que era pequeño jamas imagino sentir algo como eso hacia el pero era simplemente inevitable. Apretó sus manos fuertemente tratando de calmar todo eso que comenzaba a sentir ya que si no lo hacia podía cometer alguna locura.

Ino tenia una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro observando aquella hermosa escena que veía delante de ella. Miro aun lado encontrándose con el azabache menor quien miraba igual la escena delante de ellos. Solo que algo mas llamo la atención de la rubia. Sasuke no parecía feliz por su Hermano si no que parecía enojado ante lo que veía. Lo observo un poco mas & por primera vez desde que lo conocía en sus hermosos ojos negros que tanto le gustaban a ella. Vio que en estos se reflejaban varios sentimientos hacia la parejita que aun se encontraba abrazada cariñosamente frente a ellos.

Celos, agonía, frustración, ira, odio, tristeza, desilusión... & otras mas pasaban por esos hermosos ojos que ahora se encontraban mucho mas fríos & secos sin ese brillo especial que los caracterizaba.

La rubia en ese momento comprendió todo. El moreno, el chico de quien estaba profundamente enamorada & amaba con todo su ser, le gustaba alguien mas. Una pulsada de dolor se instalo en su pecho le dolía demasiado descubrir aquello. Jamas imagino que al moreno algún día pudiera gustarle alguien & si eso llegaba a pasar tenia la esperanza de que fuera ella la persona que le gustara ya que siempre estaba con el demostrándole ese amor que sentía & sentiría por siempre.

Tragándose todo su dolor, sus celos & sobre todo su orgullo hizo algo que jamas había echo antes. Tomo la mano del Uchiha Menor quien aun se encontraba mirando a la parejita con sus ojos negros penetrantes. Cuando logro tomarla la apretó suavemente como si tuviera miedo de que el se fuera & se apartara de ella para siempre o se rompiera ahí mismo.

Sasuke sintió un suave & delicado apretón sobre su mano asiendo que despertara de aquel trance en el que se encontraba. Fijo su vista fuera de la pareja & volteo hacia un lado para mirar a la hermosa rubia que se encontraba a su lado. Ella le dedicaba una cálida mirada con sus bellos ojos azules & en estos se reflejaban el cariño, la tranquilidad, la comprensión & sobre todo la tristeza. Se dio cuenta de que había sido demasiado descuidado e Ino descubrió sus sentimientos hacia la oji jade. Nunca hubiese esperado una reacción como esa por parte de ella. Cuando otras chicas lo acosaban la rubia siempre las alejaba & les decía que el era suyo. El no decía nada con tal de que esas molestias lo dejaran en paz sin embargo la oji azul era muy celosa & posesiva. Realmente le había sorprendido su reacción pero también le agrado demasiado. La miro de arriba a bajo Ino era una chica muy linda.

*_Porque jodida mente no me enamore de Ino. Porque me tuve que enamorar de Sakura quien simplemente me mira como el Hermano Menor del chico que le gusta_*pensaba frustrado correspondiendo el agarre de la suave mano que la rubia le daba.

Ella inmediatamente se sonrojo ante su inesperada reacción.

-Hey parejita parece que no se han visto en años-**grito el rubio haciendo que Sasuke e Ino lo miraran sin soltarse de su suave agarre**-ya separen se no?... Queremos ir al Festival & divertirnos Dattebayo-**continuo mientras apuntaba hacia Itachi & Sakura.**

El moreno se separo de ella poco a poco & le dio una mirada fría & molesta al rubio quien se callo al instante & rió nerviosamente mientras se escondía detrás de Hinata.

-Vamos de una vez el Festival ya comenzó-**dijo un emocionado Shisui.**

Comenzaron a caminar en parejas en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el Festival de Hanami.

Genma abrazaba a la pelirroja por la cintura mientras caminaban, Sai iba tomado de la mano de su novia, Shishou caminaba junto a Yumi mientras hablaba & hablaba. La chica simplemente se reía de sus imprudencias, Neji abrazo a TenTen por la cintura mientras seguían a los demás, Naruto abrazaba a la Hyuga por los hombros & hablaba de ramen, Sasuke e Ino iban tomados de las manos. El Uchiha Menor iba con su rostro apacible mientras que la rubia tenia un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas ya que era la primera vez que el moreno no la apartaba lejos.

Itachi entrelazo sus dedos con los de la pelirosa para tirar de ella delicadamente mientras seguían a las demás parejas de cerca. Aun con sus manos entrelazadas firmes pero al mismo tiempo suavemente sin dejarse ir el uno del otro.

Sakura se sentía muy extraña ya que jamas había pasado por una situación igual pero se dejo llevar después de todo se trataba de Itachi quien era el Capitán del escuadrón Anbu al que pertenecía. Al Uchiha Mayor no se le borro en ningún momento la sonrisa en su rostro. Por fin tenia a la oji jade a su lado & esta vez no la dejaría ir jamas. Tras pensar aquello le dio un pequeño pero suave apretón en su mano haciendo que la pelirosa lo mirara extrañada. Aprovechando la situación en un movimiento rápido acerco su rostro a la frente de la chica & la beso tierna mente. Para después observarla fijamente & dedicarle otra sonrisa aun mas sexy que antes.

La oji jade sintió como su cara se tornaba caliente. Acaso se enfermaría o estaba enferma ya que también sentía su corazón golpear fuertemente en su pecho amenazando con salir en cualquier momento. Tratando de ignorar aquellas sensaciones extrañas presto atención al frente.

El Uchiha Mayor sonrió arrogante al ver como las hermosas mejillas de la chica se tornaba de un color rojo dándole un aspecto totalmente adorable. Era la primera vez que la veía sonrojarse & estaba completamente seguro de que era el único que lo había logrado & también verla de esa manera tan única cosa que le alegro demasiado.

-Jamas te dejare ir-**susurro muy bajito por lo que la Haruno no lo pudo escuchar.**

Dejo de mirarla & poso su vista al frente observando como el Festival de Hanami se abría paso ante ellos.

* * *

Continuara...!

Espero actualizar pronto prometo que en el próximo capitulo abra mas emociones, romance & un poco de acción! :3

Sayonara & Arigatou Minna-San!(Y)


	10. Hanami Parte III

Kyaaaa! Konnichiwa Minna-San! *-* Gomen, Gomen por no a ver subido la continuación pronto tuve muchos problemas & cuando tuve tiempo mi imaginación se había esfumado así que hoy repentinamente me dio hambre como todos los días & como por arte de magia toda mi inspiración volvió en un ratito me hice la continuación! Ya no me volveré a tardar se los prometo prometido! T.T Bueno ahora si los dejo que lean que de seguro ya se mueren por saber que pasara aquí se las dejo que la disfruten! ñ.ñ '

* * *

**"Hanami Parte III".**

Cuando por fin llegaron al Festival, los hermosos ojos jades de la pelirosa se iluminaron al ver tantas luces adornando cada puesto del lugar & aun mas al ver como el viento mecía las ramas de los arboles de cerezo, provocando que los pétalos rosados volaran por todo el lugar dándole un aspecto mágico & único. Esa era la primera vez que veía algo como eso. Era como si estuviese atrapada en un magnifico sueño del cual le gustaría jamas despertar. Por primera vez en su vida sintió tanta tranquilidad al estar en algún lugar & aun mas al estar junto a sus compañeros de los cuales ya se había acostumbrado.

En ese momento recordó algo que pensó que había olvidado hace años.

**Flashback.**

Un pelinegro de unos 11 años se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol junto a una pequeña pelirosa de aproximadamente 6 años. Ambos comían tranquilamente un par de onigiri echos por su cuidadora Yuki.

-Ne, ne Sakura-San-**La pequeña oji jade volteo hacia un lado topándose con unos ojos negros como la noche**-Sabes lo que es un Festival-**Pregunto emocionado el pequeño niño una vez que tuvo su atención.**

-No-**Contesto simplemente mientras le daba una mordida a su onigiri.**

-Hace poco Yuki-San me lo explico ya que aquí en la Aldea de la Niebla nunca antes a habido ningún Festival-**Comento alegremente sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos jade que tanto le gustaban.**

-Entonces por eso jamas eh escuchado hablar sobre ello-**Dijo la niña sin importancia.**

-Así es-**Estuvo de acuerdo con ella**-Yo tampoco sabia nada hasta que fui a aquella misión a la Aldea de la Arena que duro como un mes lo recuerdas-**Pregunto a lo que pelirosa asintió sin dejar de comer**-Bueno antes de regresar había gente repartiendo volantes sobre un Festival, así que cuando llegue de nuevo a la Aldea & entregue mi informe, fui por curiosidad a preguntarle a Yuki-San lo que era & ella me lo explico todo.

-Yuki-Sama a asistido a Festivales-**La pequeña pregunto tratando de no sonar curiosa.**

-Si me a contado que asistió a muchos cuando vivía en la Aldea de la Hoja-**Explico con una sonrisa en su rostro**-& sabes que después de escucharla hablar eh decidido que algún día yo también asistiré a un Festival-**Dijo divertido pero a la vez serio mientras levantaba su puño hacia el cielo en señal de promesa.**

-Porque quieres ir a un Festival-**Pregunto la oji jade algo extrañada por aquel comportamiento del pelinegro.**

-Porque los Festivales son lo mejor de lo mejor-**Exclamo con ojos brillosos**-Según lo que Yuki-San me dijo en un festival ahí mucha comida de cualquier tipo-**Se le hizo agua la boca tras pensar aquello**-También ahí muchas luces que adornan el lugar haciéndolo un lugar mágico-**Seguía con su explicación totalmente alucinado hasta que la voz de la pelirosa lo hizo salir de su ensoñación.**

-Sabes muy bien que los lugares mágicos no existen-**Dijo fríamente terminando su onigiri.**

-Sakura-San claro que existen eso lo confirme cuando Yuki-San me hablo de los Festivales-**Reclamo mientras hacia un adorable puchero**-Acaso no crees en las palabras de Yuki-San-**Pregunto tratando de molestar un poco a la chica.**

-Claro que si-**Contesto la pequeña sin dudarlo**-Pero creo que tu solo las estas exagerando-**Se cruzo de brazos & miro hacia otra parte.**

Daisuke sonrió al ver tal faceta de la pelirosa, eran muy pocas veces en las que se le veía molesta & realmente le encantaba ya que la hacia lucir aun mas adorable.

Con una gran sonrisa se puso en frente de ella para que sus miradas se encontraran de nuevo.

-Cuando seamos grandes te llevare conmigo aun Festival a la Aldea de la Hoja para que veas que no estoy mintiendo lo prometo-**Un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas mientras extendía su dedo meñique frente a ella.**

Sakura no muy convencida junto su pequeño dedo meñique con el del pelinegro haciendo así su primera promesa juntos.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Después de todo tenias razón Dai-**Susurro la oji jade a la nada.**

-Dijiste algo Sakura-San-**Pregunto Itachi sacando así a la pelirosa de sus pensamientos.**

-Hum... No es nada-**Contesto simplemente sin dejar de observar los lugares por los que iban pasando.**

El prelinegro no contesto & la observo detenidamente dándose cuenta del pequeño brillo en sus ojos uno que nunca antes había visto en ella.

Al verla de esa manera no pudo evitar que una sonrisa ilumino su perfecto rostro.

*_Después de todo valió la pena esperar_* Pensó el Uchiha para después acercarla un poco mas a el sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Recorrieron todos los puesto deteniéndose en algunos para comprar algo de comida o ya sea jugar algún juego.

Después de estar un buen rato en los puestos decidieron ir a comer algo en alguna parte.

No tardaron mucho buscando ya que cerca de donde se encontraban había un hermoso rió así que sin mas se dirigieron a el para después sentarse bajo un gran árbol de cerezo. De todas las parejitas que habían llegado juntas al Festival ahora simplemente quedaban 3 (_NaruHina, ItaSaku & NejiTen_). Cada pareja se encontraba en su propio mundo mientras comían.

-& así fue como pasaron las cosas-**Contaba una castaña muy emocionada**-Si no hubiese sido por Sakura estaría en las mismas-**Concluyo convencida.**

-Ya veo-**Susurro el oji perla**-Eso explica lo mucho que has mejorado.

TenTen asintió totalmente convencida.

-También gracias a ella pude ser de mucha ayuda en la ultima misión que tuvimos-**Siguió la chica aun con su entusiasmo.**

-Debo confesar que Lee & yo estuvimos muy sorprendidos esa vez-**Dijo el castaño sinceramente mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.**

-Kyaaa-**Grito la castaña de repente mientras abrazaba cariñosa mente a Neji**-En verdad soy tan afortunada de a ver conocido a Sakura & aun mas al llegar a ser su amiga-**Decía mientras le abrazaba un poco mas fuerte.**

-& yo soy demasiado afortunado de a verte conocido-**Dijo el castaño haciendo que las mejillas de la chica se tiñeran sonrosadas**-Pero aun mas al llegar a ser tu novio-**Concluyo para después darle un tierno beso en sus cabellos castaños.**

-Neji-**Susurro TenTen mientras alzaba la cabeza para mirarle & cuando sus miradas se encontraron la sonrisa del oji perla creció al ver a la chica totalmente roja.**

La castaña al ver a su novio con aquella sonrisa que pocas veces mostraba, no aguanto mas & unió sus labios con los de el. En un apasionado & tierno beso.

-Demo no es justo Hinata-Chan ¡Dattebayo!-**Se quejaba un rubio mientras comía su delicioso ramen.**

-Etoo yo creo que Sasuke-Kun tiene razón-**Contesto la peliazul mientras comía tranquilamente.**

-De que lado estas Hinata-Chan-**Se quejo aun mas el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos & se hacia el ofendido**-Del mio o del lado del Teme.

-N..Naruto-Kun-**Lo llamo un poco nerviosa por la actitud de su novio.**

-No es justo-**Fingía estar molesto & celoso**-Yo creí que me amabas a mi ¡Dattebayo!-**Lo ultimo lo murmuro con tristeza haciendo sentir muy mal a la oji perla.**

-E..Etoo...Noquisedeciresoloquepasaquec reoqueSasuke-Kuntienederechoacobrartenoqu eriaquetesintierasmal-**Hablo tan rápido por lo nerviosa que estaba que el oji azul a penas le entendió**-G..Gomenasai N..Naruto-Kun-**Se disculpo con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos haciendo que ahora el que se sentía mal fuera el rubio.**

-No te disculpes Hinata-Chan-**Movía los brazos de un lado a otro totalmente nervioso**-El único que se tiene que disculpar soy yo solo estaba bromeando es que te miras demasiado linda cuando te pones nerviosa que no puedo evitarlo-**La abrazo cariñosa mente olvidándose por completo del ramen**-Perdóname sabes que nunca me podría enojar contigo-**Se separo un poco para que sus ojos se encontraran.**

-N..Naruto-Kun-**Dijo la oji perla totalmente sonrojada por las palabras del chico.**

-No me mires de esa forma oh no seré responsable por lo que pase-**Murmuro cerca de sus labios para después de terminar de hablar juntar sus labios en un tierno beso.**

Mientras tanto cierta pelirosa & pelinegro se encontraban sentados frente al rió degustando unos sabrosos mochi completamente indiferentes por lo que pasaba con ciertas parejitas detrás de ellos.

-Son deliciosos es la primera vez que los pruebo-**Dijo de repente Itachi mientras apuntaba al mochi en su mano.**

Sakura se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos por lo que cuando escucho la voz del Uchiha se sorprendió un poco pero por supuesto que no lo demostró.

-Si también es la primera vez que los pruebo-**Dijo la oji jade mientras le daba otra mordida a su mochi**-No imagine que supieran tan bien.

-Me alegro que te gustaran-**Contesto el moreno mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza despeinando un poco sus cabellos rosados.**

Aquella acción del chico provoco en la pelirosa una sensación bastante extraña & por reflejo volteo hacia atrás dándose cuenta de que los demás no estaban.

-Are?-**Murmuro**-A donde se fueron todos-**Pregunto inocentemente volteando de nuevo para encontrarse con esos ojos negros que la hacían sentir extraña.**

-Hm-**Volteo para ver a lo que la chica se refería & se sorprendió al comprobar que efectivamente no había nadie.**

*_Cuando diablos se fueron que no me di cuenta_* Pensó Itachi buscándolos con la mirada pero definitivamente no había nadie. *_Lo mas seguro es que regresaron al festival a propósito para dejarme a solas con Sakura_* Seguía metido en sus pensamientos hasta que la fría & suave voz de la pelirosa lo hizo reaccionar.

-Todo bien Itachi-San-**Pregunto por el repentino silencio del chico.**

-Hm-**La miro de nuevo**-Si solo estaba pensando que lo mas seguro es que regresaron al Festival-**Contesto indiferente sin dejar de ver aquellas gemas verdes que lo hacían perderse completamente en ellas.**

-Entonces no deberíamos ir a buscarlos-**Pregunto mientras se levantaba dispuesta a regresar al Festival que no quedaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban.**

-Espera-**En un impulso el pelinegro la agarro de la mano para detenerla pero tal repentino agarre hizo que la chica perdiera el equilibrio provocando que cayera.**

Sakura se encontraba arriba de Itachi con sus rostros muy cerca.

Aquella repentina caída los había sorprendido a ambos & aun mas al darse cuenta de la situación que se encontraban.

La pelirosa estaba por levantarse & pedir disculpas, pero como si el pelinegro hubiese leído sus pensamientos la agarro suave & firme mente por los hombros para evitar así que se moviera. La acerco poco a poco a el sin dejarse de mirar el uno del otro totalmente hipnotizados olvidándose por completo de todo & de todos.

Sus labios rosaron entre si provocando un sin fin de emociones en ellos que no podían explicar; mucho menos cierta pelirosa que no sabia exactamente lo que pasaba sin embargo se dejaba llevar ya que aquello por alguna extraña razón no le desagradaba para nada.

-Valla, valla pero que tenemos aquí-**Se escucho una repentina voz haciendo que la oji jade se separara rápidamente del oji negro**-Lamento interrumpir tan romántico momento-**Dijo con sarcasmo aquella voz desconocida**-Pero no tengo mucho tiempo-**Murmuro aburrido.**

-Quien eres-**Dijo la pelirosa en voz alta, ya que aquella voz provenía del bosque que se encontraba frente a ellos & por mas que trataba de encontrar su ubicación no podía cosa que la comenzaba a molestar demasiado.**

Itachi se incorporo junto a la chica completamente frustrado por a verles interrumpido en ese preciso momento.

-Tu debes ser Sakura Haruno verdad-**Pregunto la voz proveniente del bosque. Pero en vez de pregunta parecía afirmación.**

-Que quieres de Sakura-San-**El Uchiha se puso frente a la chica totalmente molesto de que aquel extraño sujeto supiera el nombre de la oji jade.**

-Molesto-**Mascullo la voz**-Esto no es de tu incumbencia así que no te metas-**Aclaro algo irritado.**

Itachi estaba a punto de decirle que no se pensaba mover hasta que le dijera que era lo que quería. Pero de repente la pelirosa lo hizo a un lado provocando que le mirara.

-Yo puedo cuidarme sola-**Contesto fríamente & sin emoción.**

El moreno no muy seguro se separo un poco pero se encontraba bastante atento por si algo pasaba.

-Bien ahora que tu novio se aparto podemos hablar-**Dijo la voz misteriosa con algo de sarcasmo.**

-Que es lo que quieres-**Repitió Sakura ignorando completamente las palabras que había dicho la voz.**

-Solamente estoy aquí para dejar un mensaje-**Contesto aburrido & de repente entre los arboles salio disparado un Kunai fue tan rápido que Itachi a penas lo pudo divisar cuando se quiso dar cuenta la pelirosa ya tenia el Kunai entre sus manos**-Me han pedido que te entregara eso-**Continua aquella voz desconocida**-Creo que eso es todo-**Murmuro lo ultimo.**

Sakura estaba por abrir la nota que se encontraba amarada al Kunai, cuando unos repentinos gritos que provenían del Festival los sorprendieron haciendo que miraran hacia atrás & olvidándose de la voz ambos salieron corriendo hacia el Festival para averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando se fueron un joven pelirrojo salio del bosque mientras una media sonrisa se formaba en sus perfectos labios.

-Ummm.. Les dije a esos idiotas que no tendríamos diversión hoy-**Murmuro a la nada**-Pero que se le va a ser-**Termino mientras su sonrisa se enanchaba & el viento volaba sus cabellos rojizos alborotando los.**

Cuando Sakura e Itachi llegaron al lugar se sorprendieron al ver todos los puestos destruidos, mientras la gente & los niños corrían de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer.

_Continuara...!_

* * *

Bueno esto fue todo del capitulo! Espero que les haya agradado que puse mucho esfuerzo en el! No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo lo subiré pronto esta vez lo prometo! ;D Sayonara!(Y)


	11. Emociones

Volví -w-

Aquí les dejo la continuación & les quiero avisar que al final del capitulo comentare algo super importante por lo que espero que lo lean para que estén enterados ;3

**Aviso importante; **_Intento de Gore solo les aviso para que estén enterados léanlo bajo su responsabilidad no seré culpable si tiene pesadillas :Okno: XD_

_Este es mi primer Gore por lo que realmente espero a verlo echo bien C;_

Ahora si comencemos con la historia XD

**"Emociones".**

-Que a pasado-**Susurro la pelirosa desconcertada por la situación.**

-No tengo idea-**Contesto su acompañante mirando hacia todas partes**-Debemos separarnos & encontrar a los responsables-**Le ordeno mirándola de reojo. **

-No es necesaria que me lo pidas-**Aclaro, con una voz mas fría de lo normal & salio corriendo hacia su derecha.**

El azabache la observo marcharse hasta que la perdió de vista, volvió a la realidad dándose cuenta de que el también debería irse. Así que sin mas salio corriendo hacia su izquierda tratando de encontrar a los responsables que habían arruinado el Festival. No muy lejos de donde se encontraba se encontró con Yumi e Ino, quienes ayudaban a evacuar a las mujeres & niños del lugar.

-Chicas que a pasado-**Interrogo confuso. **

-Nosotros tampoco sabemos mucho-**Contesto rápidamente Yumi con voz preocupada.**

-Sasuke-Kun & los otros están averiguando la situación-**Continuo la Yamanaka sin dejar de hacer lo que hacia.**

-Bien entonces también tratare de averiguar algo-**& sin mas siguió su camino. **

Sakura corría por los puestos completa mente destrozados, sus ojos se encontraba mas fríos de lo normal, su mirada incluso te podría atravesar como mil cuchillas por todo el cuerpo, mientras que un aura asesina la cubría por completo. Decir que estaba molesta era poco a lo que sentía en esos momentos & estaba completamente segura de que cuando encontrara a los responsables que ocasionaron todos esos destrozos los mataría  
sin dudarlo, después de todo ellos habían sido los responsables de haber destruido su lugar mágico como lo llamaba Daisuke.

Apresuro aun mas el paso mientras arrancaba su Kimono dejando solo su traje ninja, que se lo había puesto a escondida de las chicas, también saco varios shurikens para matar a cualquier sospecho que se encontrara en el camino.

-Te dije que no era buena idea venir mujer-**Gruño molesto el líder de la policía, con un kunai en la mano & rodeado de 6 ninjas desconocidos.**

-Como sabría que pasaría algo así-**Se defendió Mikoto detrás de su esposo**-A demás yo solo quería ver a Ita-Cha en su primera cita-**Sus ojos brillaron de la emoción.**

-Bueno basta de tanta charla-**Dijo aburrido un rubio desconocido para ellos.**

-Si necesitamos mas acción-**Grito totalmente de acuerdo un castaño.**

-Ya basta Tony-**Lo callo un peli verde con voz fría.**

-A ellos-**Ordeno otro & todos prácticamente se abalanzaron sobre Fugaku.**

Un repentino grito femenino llego a sus oídos, por lo que rápidamente cambio de dirección para dirigirse hacia donde provenía aquel grito desconocido. Cuando llego se dio cuenta de que no paso mucho desde una pequeña batalla que hubo en el lugar, pero su vista se dirigió a un hombre mayor que tenia algunas heridas & se encontraba medio inconsciente.

Sakura rápidamente se acerco a el para seccionarse de que se encontrara bien, lo cojeo por los hombros & lo sacudió un poco.

-Que a pasado-**Interrogo reconociendo perfectamente al hombre herido.**

-Se han llevado a Mikoto-**Dijo en un susurro a penas audible.**

-Hacia donde-**Contesto con voz profunda.**

Fugaku levanto a penas su mano derecha para señalar hacia el Norte & volvió a caer pero esta vez inconsciente. La pelirosa lo recostó de nuevo & se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia donde le había indicado el líder de los Uchiha. Definitivamente no perdonaría a nadie que se atreviera hacerle daño a la Sra. Mikoto, quien había sido demasiado buena & amable con ella.

-Porque traemos a la mujer-**Comento un rubio aburrido mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol seguido de sus compañeros.**

-Eso lo hace aun mas divertido-**Respondió el castaño mientras cargaba a la pelinegra en un hombro.**

-Alguien se acerca-**Susurro el peli verde con voz fría haciendo que los demás se detuvieran.**

-A eso me refería-**Sonrió enormemente el castaño mientras dejaba a la mujer recargada en el tronco de un árbol.**

-El jefe se molestara si nos seguimos retrasando-**Comunico la única femenina del equipo.**

-Calla Hime-**Se burlo el castaño conocido como Tony**-Acabaremos rápido con esto-**Sonrió arrogante.**

-Ustedes dos ya bas...-**Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, el rubio quedo clavado en un árbol con varios shurikens clavados por todo su cuerpo.**

Los últimos cinco restantes, rápidamente voltearon hacia la dirección de donde provenían los desconocidos shurikens, para encontrarse a una bella pelirosa arriba de la rama de un árbol & al verla directamente a los ojos un escalofrió de terror los recorrió por completo.

-Pagaran por lo que hicieron-**& antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar la oji jade clavo un filoso shuriken en el cuello de la chica provocando su muerte al instante.**

-Quedan cuatro-**Susurro con diversión mientras se acercaba al cuerpo sin vida de la muchacha & tomaba su kunai**-& bien quien quiere ser el siguiente-**Siguió con esa voz de ultratumba que lograba paralizar a sus enemigos.**

Todos observaban como sus dos compañeros habían sido asesinados rápidamente por aquella chica desconocida, que en esos momentos parecía el mismísimo demonio. Tony comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, jamas imagino enfrentarse a un enemigo como aquella chica, Sakura rápidamente se dio cuenta de que intentaba escapar por lo que con un movimiento rápido aparecía tras el, sorprendiendo a los presentes & aun mas al castaño.

-Creo que tu eres el siguiente-**Le susurro fríamente en el oído.**

Lo ultimo que se escucho de los labios del chico fue un grito ahogado de terror ya que la pelirosa hábilmente lo había decapitado.

-Ahora solo quedan tres-**Mostró una sonrisa escalofriante**-Ahora quien sera el siguiente-**Inclino un poco la cabeza sin dejar de observar atentamente a sus ultimas presas.**

El peli verde trago grueso, sin embargo con un esfuerzo sobre humano logro sacar un kunai & se puso en posición de ataque.

La sonrisa de Sakura se enancho ante aquello, no le gustaba que sus presas fueran débiles eso hacia el juego demasiado aburrido.

-Excelente-**Susurro al verlo acercarse a toda velocidad hacia ella. **

Tenia un largo tiempo desde la ultima vez que había matado a alguien, por lo que quería disfrutarlo lo mas que podía, quería saborear la sangre & escuchar los gritos de sus victimas.

Al tenerlo ya lo bastante cerca, le quito el kunai con un movimiento rápido & preciso, le dio una gran patada en el estomago mandándolo a volar hacia un árbol. Rápidamente apareció frente a el & utilizando ambos kunais se los clavo en cada hombro, logrando sacar un gran quejido de dolor por parte del peli verde.

-Te daré una muerte lenta & dolorosa por ser tan valiente-Le susurro en el oído provocando que el chico abriera los ojos como plato, intento zafarse pero el dolor era demasiado & no le quedaba demasiada fuerza.

Sus otros dos compañeros observaron horrorizados la escena, un oji marrón quiso aprovechar que ella se encontraba distraída para intentar escapar, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta un shuriken atravesó su cabeza.

-Tu... Dame uno de tus Kunais-**Le ordeno al ultimo que quedaba de pie temblando.**

Este se acerco despacio & se lo entrego con sus manos temblorosas, lo ultimo que vio fue una mueca en el rostro de la Haruno, ya que esta clavo el kunai en el puro corazón del chico, quien callo totalmente muerto al instante.

Miro de hacia el frente donde su victima trataba desesperada mente de zafarse del árbol. Cosa que la hacia sonreír aun mas como psicópata.

-Tranquilo prometo que lo disfrutare-**Una risa escalofriante inundo todo el lugar.**

Clavo de una sola estancada el kunai en el estomago del ultimo ninja enemigo, provocando un fuerte gruñido de dolor & desesperación. Movió lentamente el kunai sin sacarlo mientras escuchaba los lamentos del chico, que para ella era música para sus oídos. Bajo un momento su mirada para observar su creación. La sangre corría por sus manos, saboreo sus labios al mirarlo & levanto de nuevo la mirada para mostrar unos ojos mas verdes de lo normal. Con su otra mano libre tomo un shuriken & con movimientos rápidos se deshizo de sus ojos provocando ahora un grito mas fuerte acompañada de su risa escalofriante. Grandes lagrimas de sangren bajaba como cascadas por los ojos cerrados del peli verde quien rogaba que lo matara de una vez.

Algo que provocaba mas fascinación en la pelirosa.

Su estomago se encontraba completamente abierto mostrando todos sus órganos internos. La chica miro por un momento su arte, para después aguacharse un poco & observar como los órganos se movían violentamente por el temor del chico. Sin remordimiento alguno, comenzó a deshacerse de ellos cortándolos en pedazos & disfrutando de aquellos placenteros gritos que lo acompañaban.

Cuando los gritos & las suplicas cesaron, una mueca de disgusto apareció en sus labios al comprobar que su victima había muerto por completo.

-Que aburrido... Eso fue todo-**Se quejo con fastidio, mientras se levantaba & observaba a los 6 ninjas completamente muertos ante sus pies.**

-Que demonios a pasado aquí-**La voz de Itachi la hizo salir completamente de su estado psicópata.**

Volteo la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos penetrantes & algunos otros que la miraban sorprendidos. Tal vez era el echo de que se encontraba llena de sangre. Sasuke se acerco a su madre quien aun se encontraba desmallada. Itachi recostó a su Padre junto a su Madre & rápidamente se acerco a la pelirosa.

-Te encuentras bien-**Pregunto bastante preocupado temiendo que hubiera sangre suya mezclada con la del enemigo.**

-No a sido nada-**Murmuro sin mirarle a los ojos cosa que extraño demasiado al moreno.**

-Itachi todos están muertos-**Dijo el Uzumaki quien había comprobado la estabilidad de los cuerpos. Una mueca de horror se dibujo en su rostro al observar al ultimo ninja clavado en un árbol, quien parecía haber sido brutalmente torturado**-Por Kami quien pudo hacer algo así-**No pudo evitar gritar provocando que las miradas se posaran en donde miraba, ganándose miradas bastantes sorprendidas por partes de ambos hermanos Uchiha.**

Todas las miradas se posaron ahora en Sakura sin borrar sus expresiones sorprendidas, pero la pelirosa miraba el piso no atreviéndose a mirar a sus compañeros, por alguna extraña razón que desconocía se encontraba verdaderamente molesta consigo misma. No lo entendí muy bien lo que le pasaba ya que después de todo esa no era la primera vez que mataba de ese modo.

*_Entonces porque_* Pensó apretando fuertemente los puños.

-Creo que sera mejor avisarle a Tsunade-Sama-**Itachi rompió el silencio al darse cuenta de que la oji jade no quería hablar de lo sucedido. Poso cuidadosamente un brazo por los hombros de la chica & se dispuso a caminar de nuevo hacia la Aldea. **

Sasuke cargo a su madre & Naruto cargo en la espalda al Uchiha mayor. Se dirigieron en silencio & a paso lento, sin darse cuenta de que alguien había observado completamente todo lo que había pasado.

-Interesante-**Susurro la voz desconocida desapareciendo entre las sombras.**

Sakura e Itachi se encontraban frente a una molesta rubia que masajeaba su cien tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Mañana hablaremos con mas calma-**Informo mirando atentamente a la chica bañada en sangre**-Espero que se encuentren bien-**Junto el entrecejo**-Pueden retirarse.

-Hai-**Respondió el pelinegro mientras ambos hacían una reverencia & salían.**

Caminaban por las desiertas calles de la aldea, después de todo era de madrugada & después del incidente de hace algunas horas no se encontraba ningún alma vagando por las oscuras calles.

-Lamento que el Festival terminara de esa forma-**Comento con voz suave rompiendo el silencio. **

Sin embargo la Haruno no dijo nada & siguió con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

El Uchiha suspiro rendido & continuaron en completo silencio hasta llegar a la residencia Uchiha.

-Que a pasado-**Interrogo el moreno menor al verlos entrar por la puerta.**

-Nada-**Respondió con calma su hermano**-Nos cito hasta mañana para contarle lo sucedido-**Le aclaro al ver la confusa mirada del menor**-Sakura-San sera mejor que vallas a tomar un baño-**Le aconsejo mirándola preocupado.**

Sakura simplemente asintió & sin mirar a ambos hermanos desapareció por las escaleras.

-Crees que ella-Pregunto Sasuke después de un largo rato de silencio con voz temblorosa, pero Itachi rápidamente lo interrumpió.

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta mañana-**Le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente que dos dedos de su mano derecha**-Buenas noches-**& sin mas subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación.**

Una bella pelirosa salia de el cuarto de baño, después de una rápida & refrescante ducha. Solo traía una pequeña toalla que apenas lograba cubrir sus parte intimas, su cabellos húmedo se encontraba descansando en su rostro & hombros, mientras las pequeñas gotas bailaban traviesas por todo su cuerpo.

*_**Toc-Toc**_*

Se sorprendió un poco ya que era poco común que alguien la llamara a esas horas de la noche.

Abrió la puerta lentamente sin importarle como estaba vestida para encontrarse con la persona que me nos quería ver. Por alguna razón, después del incidente en el bosque no podía mirarlo a los ojos & eso en verdad que la irritaba, ya que no podía encontrar la respuesta a su raro comportamiento.

-Itachi-San esta sangrando-**Dijo de repente sorprendiendo al azabache quien tenia una seria hemorragia nasal.**

-N-No es nada-**Trato de decir, un poco nervioso & tratando de parar la sangre que caía como cascada por su nariz, cosa que le era casi imposible teniendo en cuenta de que tenia en frente a la hermosa mujer que le robaba el sueño enredada solo en una pequeña toalla.**

-Seguro-**Insistió.**

-Completamente-**Contesto rápidamente**-Solo quería ver si estabas bien ahora que lo comprobé me voy-**Se apresuro a decir**-Buenas noches-**No espero ni que la chica le contestaras ya que prácticamente salio huyendo hacia su habitación donde se encerró dando un portazo. Su corazón latía violentamente & estaba completamente seguro de que si hubiera seguido mirando a la pelirosa cometería algo indebido. **

Cerro la puerta de su habitación algo confundida por el comportamiento del moreno sin embargo no me dio mucha importancia. Se puso su pijama & agarro lo que pudo recuperar de su Kimino, cuando lo levanto un kunai con una hoja amarrada le llamo la atención, por lo que sin dudarlo lo tomo & lo abrió.

"_Te estaré esperando dentro de tres días en el rió de las afueras de la Aldea de la niebla_".

_Att; Tu Sensei._

Leyó como diez veces el pequeño mensaje ya que no podía creer lo que leía, después de todo hacia años que no sabia nada de su Sensei. Ella incluso lo creía muerto no sabia que pensar con todo eso era seguro que su Sensei no la citaba solo para charlar de viejos tiempos, algo tramaba ya que ella lo conocía perfectamente después de todo había sido su alumna por largos años.

Miro por la ventana observando la enorme & brillante luna que se abría paso ante ella. Cerro los ojos por un momentos sintiendo como el fresco aire le pegaba directo en la cara acariciando sus sedosos cabellos rosados.

-Tres días-**Susurro a la nada observando de nuevo a la luna esperando que ella tuviera todas sus respuestas.**

_Continuara...!_

* * *

Minna-San traigo muy buenas noticias, como últimamente me retraso mucho en subir las continuaciones de mis historias eh decidido organizarme para así poder presionarme & subir mis historias a tiempo sin durar mucho sin publicar así es así que aquí les dejo los nuevos horarios para que sepan;

**" Tengo Que Ser Fuerte" **-_Los Viernes_-

**"Sentimientos" **-_Los __Sábados_-

Así que los fines de semana subiré las continuaciones de mis historias no se las pierdan ;3

Nos vemos el próximo Sábado Ja'ne -w-


End file.
